Faire tomber les masques, tome I - Révélations
by Alexfr36
Summary: UA. Eté 95. Harry découvre une terrible réalité. On lui ment, on le manipule. Il n'est qu'une arme, destiné à être sacrifié pour "le plus grand Bien". Il apprend ensuite que Dumbledore n'est pas aussi bienfaisant qu'il ne veut le faire croire. Et en plus, il aurait un frère jumeau, dont l'existence est caché depuis des années par une mystérieuse organisation...
1. Chapt 1 : Ca commence bien

**Salut à tous !**

**C'est décidé, je me lance dans le fandom Harry Potter, avec cette première fic (deux autres sont en préparation à côté, bien que pour le moment, elles ne sont pas aussi bien parties).**

**J'ai trouvé pas mal de fics sur Harry Potter qui m'ont bien plu, et je dois avouer que ces fics m'ont pas mal inspiré pour certaines idées.**

**Un petit salut à Wildside, à lusaphira, à Elaia Gurialde ou encore à TheExpress, dont certaines fics sont en tête de ma liste.**

**J'espère que mes histoires auront autant de succès, mais ça, c'est à vous d'en juger, chers lecteurs.**

**Inutile, je pense, de préciser que Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnage et son histoire canon sont les propriétés de madame J.K. Rowling (je prie Qui de Droit de la bénir pour nous avoir offert un tel trésor). Je ne fais que rajouter mes propres personnages et mes propres situations... **

**ATTENTION ! Cette histoire peut contenir quelques mentions de relations à caractère homosexuel (yaoi et yuri, même si ça restera léger, sauf demande express des lecteurs). Les homophobes et ceux qui ne sont tout simplement pas intéressés par ce genre de choses sont libres de ne pas poursuivre leur lecture.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Résumé :** Eté 95. Harry découvre une terrible réalité. On lui ment, on le manipule. Il n'est qu'une arme, destiné à être sacrifié pour "le plus grand Bien". Il apprend ensuite que Dumbledore n'est pas aussi bienfaisant qu'il ne veut le faire croire. Et en plus, il aurait un frère jumeau, dont l'existence est caché depuis des années par une mystérieuse organisation...

Avec l'aide de Remus et de Sirius, les seules personnes à être entièrement dignes de confiance, Harry va alors disparaitre de la circulation. L'occasion pour lui de découvrir qui il est réellement, et de commencer une nouvelle vie, en compagnie de son frère et de nouveaux alliés.

Mais les choses ne sont jamais faciles...

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

**Ça commence bien...**

Dire que Harry Potter était en colère était un euphémisme. En cet été 95, tout allait de mal en pis.

Voldemort était de retour, Cédric était mort, le Ministère, sous la houlette de ce bon à rien de Fudge, refusait de voir la vérité en face, on le maintenait dans l'ignorance la plus totale de ce que trafiquait l'ennemi, soi-disant parce qu'il était trop jeune et pour sa sécurité (chez les Dursley, en plus), on tentait de le tuer à coup de détraqueurs, il avait dû les repousser en faisant usage de magie en zone moldue, devant l'un d'eux (qui est quand même censé, rappelons-le, connaître déjà l'existence du monde sorcier), on lui reprochait d'avoir recouru à la magie pour se défendre, il allait donc devoir comparaitre devant la justice magique et Dumbledore, son mentor, son protecteur, en qui il avait pourtant une foi et une confiance aveugle, l'ignorait royalement, l'évitait même. Tout ça cumulé, plus les articles calomnieux de la Gazette à son encontre – qu'il avait lu du début à la fin parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire – avait plongé le Survivant dans un état proche de l'irruption volcanique. Et quand la colère se calmait, c'était la déprime qui prenait la place.

Et en plus, depuis quelques semaines, il entendait d'étranges murmures dans sa tête. Rien à voir avec un serpent qui s'exprime ou avec Voldemort qui lui enverrait une quelconque vision. Non, c'était inaudible, étouffé, comme si un mur épais le séparait de la personne qui parlait ainsi. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était... heureux d'entendre ce murmure. Comme si... comme si il entendait la voix d'un être cher, un proche qui lui manquait terriblement. Comme si une partie du gouffre béant laissé par la perte de sa famille dans son cœur se rebouchait en partie.

Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement. Voilà qu'en plus de tous ses problèmes, il devenait fou.

En clair, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Oui, l'ironie était une bonne compagne, quand Harry était dans cet état. Ça lui permettait de décompresser, de lâcher du lest, d'évacuer toute la pression qu'il accumulait. Depuis le temps, il était rodé.

Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait été un peu dur avec Ron et Hermione. Ses deux meilleurs amis, ses soutiens infaillibles face aux obstacles, ses confidents... Il aurait dû se douter, pourtant, qu'ils pouvaient être tenus à l'écart des opérations organisées par l'Ordre du Phœnix pour contrer le retour au pouvoir de Voldemort.

Il s'en voulait de les avoir engueulés comme il l'avait fait, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Penaud, honteux de son comportement, il décida d'aller s'excuser.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la conversation qu'il allait surprendre allait à jamais changer les choses.

Le déclencheur de sa lutte pour faire tomber les masques, pour mettre à bas ces apparences trompeuses.

Si on lui avait dit comment les choses allaient évoluer, il se serait écroulé de rire. Mais pour l'heure, il n'était pas trop d'humeur. Enfin, ça changerait certainement d'ici quelques minutes, quand il aurait présenté ses plus plates excuses à ses amis et qu'ils se seraient réconciliés.

Il arrivait devant la porte de leur chambre et allait poser sa main sur la poignée quand il entendit la conversation que les deux autres gryffondors tenaient.

- Et gnagnagna, je suis petit Potter malheureux, se moqua la voix de Ron. Franchement, si je n'avais pas de bonnes raisons pour rester son « ami », je lui dirai ma façon de penser et je le laisserai en plan, ce petit richard pleurnichard, ce... comment tu dis, déjà ?

- Ce Calimero, ricana Hermione. C'est un personnage de dessin-a...

- Ouais, bah Calimero ou pas, je commence à en avoir marre de jouer la comédie. Vivement qu'il crève, comme ça on en parle plus.

- J'ai quand même un peu honte. Je veux dire, les trois-quart de l'Ordre ne voit en lui qu'une simple arme pour vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Il me fait un peu pitié quand même.

- Mais il n'est qu'une arme, Hermione... Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Dumbledore, avec cette histoire de prophétie. _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. _Si en plus, tu ajoutes le fragment d'âme que Tu-Sais-Qui aurait laissé en Harry en tentant de le tuer la première fois... Harry doit mourir, c'est le seul moyen de nous débarrasser de ce satané mage noir.

- Sans parler du fait que le lien mental qui le relie à Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait nous être fatal, si ce dernier venait à l'apprendre. Imagine, il pourrait voir à volonté par les yeux de Harry. Et peut-être même posséder son corps et son esprit...

- C'est justement ce que craint Dumbledore. D'après maman, le directeur pense qu'il est temps de réduire Harry à l'état de simple pantin, dépourvu de volonté. Histoire de limiter les risques.

Harry écoutait, estomaqué. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Était-il sûr de bien entendre ce qu'il entendait ?

- Il a une idée de comment faire ? Demanda Hermione. Il n'est pas rentré dans les détails, quand on en a parlé ce matin.

- Je crois me souvenir qu'il est question du département des mystères, de visions, d'occlumancie et de Rogue. J'en sais pas plus pour le moment.

- Sinon, comment Ginny a-t-elle prit la chose ?

Harry eut un sursaut. Quoi, Ginny aussi était dans cette combine ? Mais enfin, c'était quoi, cette histoire ?

- Un peu comme Bill. Mal sur le moment, mais elle a finit par admettre que c'est notre seul espoir de vaincre.

- Elle lui doit la vie. Elle aurait pu être plus révoltée que ça, non ?

- Maman a déployé des trésors de persuasion pour la convaincre. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ne tente pas de l'avertir. Faudra la tenir à l'œil

- Au fait, qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Demande plutôt qui ne l'est pas, s'esclaffa le roux. Fred et Georges n'approuveraient absolument pas, et puis maman les jugent trop immatures. Dumbledore aussi, je crois. Papa non plus n'est pas au courant. Et lui non plus n'approuverait pas. Sinon, il y a les Tonks, Sirius et Lupin. Ah, et Rogue aussi, enfin je crois.

- Rogue ? Pas au courant ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Je sais pas pourquoi... Peut-être que Dumbledore n'a pas autant confiance en la chauve-souris des cachots qu'il le laisse croire.

- Pour les Maraudeurs, par contre, je comprends. Ils n'accepterait jamais de sacrifier Harry, même si ça peut nous permettre de gagner.

- Et puis pour l'heure, Sirius est plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. Sur ce point, Rogue a raison, il est totalement inutile. Mais ça pourrait changer.

Le rouquin baissa la voix, mais Harry parvint néanmoins à saisir ce qu'il disait.

- Tu connais comme moi le lien qui unit Sirius à Harry. Le vieux est comme un second père pour notre « ami ». Sa mort serait une perte tragique pour Harry, qui pourrait s'en trouver... disons, fragilisé.

- Il veut tuer Sirius ? Mais...

- On a pas le choix. Tu connais la doctrine de l'Ordre : _Pour le plus grand bien. _Durant la première guerre, l'Ordre a joué dans les règles. Et malgré l'aide – assez réduite, je te l'accorde – du Ministère, ça a été un échec, un fiasco, qui ne s'est arrêté que quand Tu-Sais-Qui s'est prit son propre sort de mort dans la figure. Cette fois, on est seuls. Pas de Ministère pour nous soutenir, même officieusement. Et je ne pense pas que les géants, les centaures ou les gobelins vont nous aider. On est seuls, Hermione, face à des gens qui ne reculent devant rien. Si on ne consent pas à quelques sacrifices bien choisis, alors on va perdre.

- Et Remus ? Il n'acceptera jamais ça.

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas au courant non plus. De toute façon, son tour viendra tôt ou tard. Il est proche de Harry aussi, et sa mort le briserait encore plus.

Harry dut faire un violent effort pour ne pas entrer et faire cracher le morceau à son... le terme « ami » pouvait-il encore s'appliquer quand on venait d'entendre une telle chose de la part du principal intéressé ?

Tuer ceux qu'ils considèrent comme ses oncles, comme des pères de substitution ? Juste pour le briser, l'affaiblir, lui ? Le réduire à l'état de marionnette docile et obéissante, qu'on jettera dés qu'elle ne sera plus utile ? Et toutes ses personnes en qui il avait confiance, et qui, finalement, complotaient traitreusement dans son dos ? Tout ça pour « le plus grand bien » ?

L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut qu'il rêvait, non, qu'il cauchemardait. Voilà, c'est ça, il dormait encore et dans cinq minutes, cette vieille harpie de tante Pétunia allait venir le réveiller en l'envoyant à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ou alors, il était toujours dans la rue, en ce soir fatidique où un détraqueur tenta de lui manger son âme. C'était peut-être un effet méconnu de l'aspiration ? Peut-être même qu'il était déjà en état de mort cérébrale, et que le détraqueur torturait son âme avec cette histoire abracadabrante de trahison, de complot.

Il ne savait quoi penser, les émotions se bousculaient en lui. D'ailleurs, il se sentait un peu trop émotif, ces derniers temps. Bah, vu la situation, il avait bien le droit, non ?

- En plus, reprit Ron, si tout se passe comme prévu, Harry hériterait de la fortune des Black à la mort de Sirius. Et lorsque Harry y passera aussi, la fortune des Potter et celle des Black ira dans les caisses de l'Ordre. Dumbledore a même promis qu'il nous en donnerait une part assez généreuse, en guise de remerciement pour le service.

- Oui, il m'en a promis une part aussi. Tout ce qu'il faut, à présent, c'est faire en sorte que Harry fasse de l'Ordre du Phœnix son héritier.

Ah, parce qu'en plus, ils en avaient aussi après sa fortune ? Génial ! C'est quoi, la suite du programme ? On va l'obliger à affronter Jedusor en tutu dans un duel de danse classique ? Et rose bonbon, le tutu, s'il vous plait.

- Dis donc, tu as pensé à mettre un sortilège d'insonorisation avant de partir sur ce sujet ? Demanda soudainement Hermione, légèrement inquiète.

- Aucun risque qu'on nous entende, tout le monde est en bas, répondit Ron, pas plus dérangé que ça. Et Pleurnichard Potter doit être partie bouder dans son coin, histoire de pouvoir à loisir se lamenter sur son sort

- Ron, ils peuvent monter à l'improviste. En plus, avec le tableau de la vieille mégère, ils éviteront de faire du bruit. Et je te rappelle que certaines personnes dans cette maison ne sont pas encore prêtes à accepter ce plan.

Harry entendit des pas se rapprocher de la porte. Mû par son instinct, il s'enveloppa dans la cape d'invisibilité qu'il gardait sur lui – par mesure de sécurité – et put ainsi disparaître avant que celle qu'il considérait depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans comme une amie n'ouvre la porte pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait.

Le jeune homme retint sa respiration pour ne pas faire de bruit, mais il n'en menait pas large. Il suffisait que la jeune fille lance un sortilège de détection pour le repérer. Et si jamais elle lui mettait le grappin dessus... Harry pria pour qu'elle ne maitrise pas le sortilège d'amnésie.

Car il devait se rappeler. La vie des dernières personnes qui avait son intérêt et son bien-être à cœur était en jeu. Bon, c'est sûr qu'à cette pensée, Harry se sentit un peu égoïste, mais il refusait tout bonnement de mourir, même pour la bonne cause, s'il existait une solution alternative.

Hermione avait beau scruter la cage d'escalier et tendre l'oreille. Seuls les jumeaux, un étage plus bas, se faisaient entendre lorsqu'ils sortirent d'une pièce, parlant des bonbons et des gadgets qu'ils pouvaient inventer. Rassurée à l'idée que personne ne les avait espionné, la née-moldue ferma la porte et la verrouilla, avant de lancer un assurdiato qui assurerait l'insonorisation de la pièce.

Harry, toujours caché sous sa cape, resta là à réfléchir. Il ne bougea pas pendant une minute, puis deux, puis trois. Que devait-il faire ? Il se découvrait entouré d'ennemis. Des ennemis qui n'avaient pas grand chose à envier aux Mangemorts, puisqu'ils cachaient leurs véritables intentions sous un masque agréable et engageant.

Non, en fait, ils étaient pire que les Mangemorts. Parce que Voldemort et ses serviteurs étaient les agents du Mal, et que leur but ultime était d'imposer une idéologie qui n'apporterait absolument rien de bon, massacres et génocides à l'appui.

L'Ordre du Phœnix était censé représenter la lumière, la liberté, la vie. Mais si elle commençait à utiliser des méthodes aussi douteuses, et même condamnables, alors que faire ? Et puis, ça commençait comme ça, mais qui dit que ça n'allait pas empirer ? Jusqu'où cette folie pouvait aller ? Allait-on se mettre à assassiner les enfants des vieilles familles de sang-pur juste pour empêcher l'apparition de nouveaux Mangemorts ?

C'était la confusion la plus totale dans sa tête. Les questions se bousculaient, des hypothèses, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, se faisaient et se défaisaient. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Harry fit la seule chose vraiment constructive que son esprit, grippé par le choc, parvint à décider. Il s'assura que personne ne le voyait, enleva sa cape et la rangea soigneusement.

Puis il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, en espérant que l'Ordre en aurait fini avec sa réunion.

* * *

- Sirius, je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-il quand l'animagus chien sortie de la pièce.

- Un problème, Harry ? Demanda le fugitif avec un sourire.

Avoir son filleul sous son toit lui mettait du baume au cœur Il en avait marre d'être inutile, il était las de devoir rester caché, et surtout, SURTOUT, il était prêt à tuer pour que Servilus arrête de lui rabâcher tout le temps les mêmes remarques désobligeantes. Alors avoir Harry, avec lui, même si c'était dans la sinistre demeure familiale, était une chance, un rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres de sa vie, la touche de poivre qui relevait le goût de son existence.

Mais on s'éloigne du sujet. Retour sur l'instant présent.

- En privé, précisa le jeune homme à la cicatrice en observant les autres.

Par chance, les personnes qu'il jugeait les plus dangereuses, à savoir le directeur, son adjointe et le maître des potions, étaient déjà parties. Quant à ceux qui restaient, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations

Tous était devenus des ennemis en puissance. Agneau dans la tanière des loups, Harry devait jouer avec finesse, discrétion et prudence s'il souhaitait, d'une part, avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, et d'autre part, survivre à ce cauchemar qui venait de lui apparaître.

De son côté, Sirius était perplexe. Quelque chose l'étonnait dans la conduite de son filleule, comme si celui-ci... avait peur ? Mais ils étaient dans un endroit sûr, protégé par un sort de fidelitas, et leur gardien du secret n'était autre que Dumbledore lui-même.

Devant le regard insistant de Harry, Sirius décida d'en savoir plus sur les craintes du fils de son défunt meilleur ami.

- Le cabinet de ma mère, en haut.

Les deux hommes montèrent, passant sans trop y faire attention à côté d'une Remus Lupin qui fixait, l'air soucieux, la porte d'entrée de la maison. Ils montèrent jusqu'au fameux cabinet, un bureau de taille moyenne, au mur couvert de rayonnages croulant sous les livres, avec une cheminée au fond, un bureau et une chaise sur un côté et deux fauteuils confortables cernant une petite armoire de l'autre.

- Mince, des livres, fit Harry, inquiet. Hermione risque de débarquer.

- Aucun risque, le rassura l'adulte. Je t'expliquerai, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de son filleul. Mais avant, explique-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- D'abord, il faudrait s'assurer que personne ne vienne nous déranger.

De plus en plus curieux, Sirius utilisa plusieurs sortilèges pour s'assurer que personne n'entrerait sans permission, ni n'entendrait quoi que ce soit à travers la porte ou les murs, y compris avec des oreilles à rallonge. Après quoi il agrémenta le tout de quelques sorts d'alarmes qui signaleraient la présence de toute personne tentant d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois sûr et certain qu'ils étaient tranquilles, Harry raconta ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

* * *

Remus ne savait pas quoi faire. Toujours debout dans le hall d'entrée, il relisait le petit carnet ensorcelé pour ne rendre visibles les notes qu'il contenait que lorsqu'elles étaient lues par le loup-garou. Alors qu'il repassait en revue toutes ses découvertes, tout ce qu'on lui avait appris,il se rendait compte que le temps était venu. Oui, il croyait en ce que lui soufflait son sixième sens animal.

Une sombre menace planait sur les rares personnes qui comptaient encore vraiment à ses yeux, les seules à toujours avoir sa confiance. Et il sentait, non, il savait que cette menace n'était pas Voldemort.

Bien décidé à sauver ces êtres qui lui étaient chers, il se décida à passer à l'acte. Il leur dirait tout, puis ensemble, ils décideraient de ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite.

La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'est que lesdites personnes ne le prendraient pas trop mal.

* * *

Sirius observa Harry avec des yeux ronds comme des souaffle. Puis il éclata de rire.

- Ça n'a vraiment rien de drôle, grogna Harry, vexé de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

- Allez, avoue-le, que c'est une blague stupide, supplia le chien, toujours hilare. T'as passé trop de temps avec les jumeaux Weasley, parce que là, elle est gratinée, celle-là.

Il pouffa pendant encore quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que Harry affichait un air triste.

- … Harry... Rassure-moi, c'est bien une blague ?

L'ados balaya la pièce du regard, visiblement en quête de quelque chose.

- Il y a une pensine, dans le coin ?

Une boule dans la gorge et un nœud dans l'estomac, l'animagus se dirigea vers la petite armoire et en sortit un petit récipient semblable à celui que Dumbledore possédait dans son bureau. Il était juste un peu plus petit. Il le posa sur le bureau et laissa Harry y mettre un souvenir.

- Je pense que ce sera mieux si tu regardes par toi-même.

C'est avec une certaine appréhension que l'un des sorciers les plus recherché de Grande Bretagne plongea son regard dans le souvenir du jeune homme.

* * *

Remus entra dans le salon où les invités patientaient en attendant que le diner soit prêt. Mais lorsque Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce, le loup garou remarqua qu'il manquait quelque-un.

- Harry et Sirius ne sont pas là ? Demanda-t-il.

- On s'est disputé avec Harry. Il nous en veut de l'avoir maintenu dans l'ignorance, expliqua Hermione.

- Il doit être en train de bouder dans un coin, ajouta un peu trop sèchement Ron.

Son amie lui fit les gros yeux, mais tous durent penser que Remus mit la sécheresse de la réplique du rouquin sur le compte de la dispute, puisqu'il haussa simplement les épaules.

- Je crois qu'il est avec Sirius, en haut, intervint Nymphadora Tonks.

- Merci, Tonks, lui répondit le lycanthrope avec un sourire.

La jeune Auror, lui rendit son sourire, et Remus pria Merlin pour qu'elle soit en dehors du coup. Il aimait bien la jeune femme, en dépit de sa maladresse. Et il lui était arrivé de penser que s'il n'était pas aussi vieux, ni atteint de lycanthropie, il aurait aimé avoir une relation un peu plus poussée avec elle.

_On ne peut pas tout avoir_, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Mais il se reprit. Le moment n'était pas à ce genre de pensées. Il devait les prévenir. Aussi allait-il les rejoindre quand la voix de Molly se fit entendre.

- J'espère que Sirius ne va pas vendre la mèche, dit-elle en entrant dans la salle. Albus a bien insisté pour que Harry ne soit pas mis au courant de cette histoire. Pas tant que ce n'est pas indispensable.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse, mais si vous voulez, je vais les rejoindre et veiller aux grains, proposa le Maraudeur.

- Ce serait vraiment très aimable, Remus, merci. Et dites-leur que le diner sera bientôt prêt.

Le sourire que la matriarche Weasley affichait manqua de faire vomir Remus. Car il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, que celle qui se comportait depuis quelques années comme une mère avec Harry ne le faisait pas par plaisir ni par charité.

Merlin, il aurait préféré ne rien savoir, et commençait à maudire ceux qui l'avaient mis dans la confidence.

Non, il n'avait pas le droit de leur en vouloir, et encore moins d'avoir des regrets. Des vies étaient en jeu. Beaucoup plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire en fait.

Conscient de tout ça, il fit un grand effort de volonté pour ne pas dire à tout le monde – ou presque, puisque certaines des personnes présentes semblaient innocentes – sa façon de pensée. Au lieu de ça, il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers les étages.

* * *

Sirius faisait les cent pas en s'arrachant à moitié les cheveux, tandis que Harry, assis dans un des fauteuils, le regardait faire.

- C'est pas possible, grognait l'animagus chien. Ils te savaient derrière la porte et se sont moqués de toi, je vois pas d'autre explication.

- Moi, si, répliqua l'ados. Parce que blaguer sur un sujet pareil... Ron n'y aurait pas pensé comme ça, il n'est pas assez malin. Et Hermione serait plutôt du genre à réprouver. En fait, je crois que depuis le début, on est les dindons de la farce.

- Mais c'est pas possible, répéta Sirius. Dumbledore ne peut pas faire une chose pareille. Il-ne-peut-pas.

- Après ce que j'ai entendu, je me rends compte qu'on ne sait peut-être pas vraiment ce que Dumbledore peut faire ou pas, dit Harry avec sagesse et non sans amertume. Oh, Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Voyant son filleul atterré, perdu, au bord de la panique, Sirius, qui ne savait pas par quel bout prendre le problème, se reprit. Et il eut une idée.

- Bon, à priori, Remus n'est pas impliqué, ce qui est une bonne chose. On va tout lui dire, lui montrer ton souvenir et réfléchir à...

Il fut interrompu par une sourde vibration venant de la porte.

- Le sort d'alarme d'approche, dit Sirius. Quelqu'un vient.

La gorge sèche, le Maraudeur sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la porte. La vibration s'amplifia puis stoppa brutalement, vite remplacée par trois coups tapés à la porte.

- Sirius, Harry, vous êtes là ? Fit la voix de Remus.

Le fugitif soupira, content de savoir que ce n'était que son ami. Mais étrangement, la voix de Maugrey résonna dans son esprit.

- Vigilance constante, marmonna-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer le loup-garou. Mais à peine eut-il passé la porte que Sirius l'agrippa, referma la porte et le plaqua contre un mur, sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge.

- Dis-moi une chose que seuls toi et moi sommes censés savoir, souffla-t-il à son ami.

Remus le dévisagea, quelque peu surpris. L'attitude du chien était étrange. Remus jeta un regard à Harry qui l'observait, incertain, méfiant... Remus fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi une telle paranoïa ? Ce pouvait-il que... Non, c'est peu probable, comment auraient-ils été au courant ?

Laissant ses interrogations et ses hypothèses, le lycanthrope décida de répondre à la demande de l'animagus.

- Quatrième année, pendant le mois de mars. La chapelle abandonnée dans la partie ouest de la forêt interdite. Tu t'étais fait mordre le postérieur par une plante carnivore, et on a dû... emprunter des potions désinfectantes à l'infirmerie et de l'anti-venin à Slughorn pour te soigner sans que personne n'apprenne notre petite escapade. James t'a taquiné avec ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année, pour ce que j'en sais.

- C'est bien toi, mon vieux Lunard, se réjouit Sirius.

- Et j'ai raté ça ? Demanda Harry, moqueur.

- Et encore, le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que ça lui est arrivé parce qu'il ne regardait pas où il s'asseyait, lui expliqua Remus, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh, ça va, hein ? Grogna le chien en les fusillant du regard.

- Mais je doute que le moment soit à la plaisanterie, se reprit l'ancien enseignant. Sirius, pourquoi cette précaution ?

- Regarde par toi-même, fit sombrement l'évadé d'Azkaban en lui indiquant la pensine.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus sortit la tête de la pensine, l'air sombre. Sirius qui n'avait cessé de faire les cents pas depuis que son ami avait plongé dans le souvenir, s'arrêta et lui fit face.

_Merlin soit loué_, pensa Harry. _Il commençait à me donner le tournis._

- Alors, demanda Sirius, ton avis ?

Remus s'assit sur le bord du bureau, puis il soupira avant de répondre.

- Je le savais déjà...

- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent les autres.

- … mais j'avais du mal à y croire, ajouta le loup-garou. Ce souvenir vient de m'apporter une preuve supplémentaire.

- Comment ça, tu le savais déjà ? S'étonna Sirius. Quand ? Comment ?

- Pour le « quand ? », juste au début du mois. Pour le « comment ? »... Tu te souviens de Velasquez et Cortes ?

- Les vampires porto-ricains ?

- Des vampires ? S'étonna l'adolescent. Quels vampires ?

- C'est une longue histoire, Harry, répondit Remus avec un sourire triste. On t'expliquera ça en temps voulu, mais pour le moment, laissez-moi vous expliquer leur rôle dans cette histoire.

Il ferma alors les yeux et réfléchit à comment il allait présenter la chose. Il rassembla ses idées et reporta alors son regard sur les deux autres.

- Pour faire court, ces vampires de notre connaissance ont intégré depuis quelques années un groupe clandestin international nommé « Aube Révélatrice »...

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, intervint Sirius. Même si j'ignore exactement de quoi il s'agit.

- Il s'agit d'une organisation regroupant des sorciers et des créatures magiques de tout horizon. Vampires, gobelins, velanes, elfes...

- Les elfes de maison aussi ? S'étonna Harry. C'est Hermione qui serait contente.

Remus eut un drôle de sourire.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué...

- Et quel est leur but ? Demanda le chien.

- Bon, vous voulez bien arrêter de m'interrompre ? J'essaye justement de vous expliquer, s'énerva le lycan.

- Ok, ok, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes.

- Bon... Je disais donc... Cette organisation a été crée en 1946. Officiellement, ils militent pour l'égalité entre sorciers de tout statut et créatures magiques. Autant vous dire que les puristes du sang les ont dans le collimateur. Mais en réalité, leur véritable objectif est de combattre le Triumvirat.

- Le Triumvirat... marmonna Sirius, pensif.

- Ça te dit quelque chose ? Lui demanda Remus.

Le chien se remit à faire les cent pas, se tenant le menton d'une main.

- Je me souviens que ma... très chère mère... en parlait avec mon père, il y a des années de ça. Elle les décrivait comme « trois électrons libres » aussi mystérieux qu'imprévisibles... et dangereux. D'après elle, ils manipulaient avec autant d'aisance la magie blanche et la magie noire, et ne reculaient devant rien pour atteindre leurs buts, quels qu'ils soient. D'ailleurs, leurs objectifs à long terme sont inconnus. On ignore si ils œuvrent pour le bien ou le mal. A moins qu'ils s'estiment au dessus de tout ça.

- Le problème, c'est qu'effectivement, ils ne laissent rien deviner de leurs objectifs. Et ils font tout pour qu'on en sache le moins possible à leur sujet. Le Ministère en est même venu à remettre leur existence en question. Mais ils existent bel et bien, et jusque là, la plupart de leurs actes sont plutôt condamnables.

- D'accord, acquiesça Harry. Et quel est le rapport avec Dumbledore

- Aube Révélatrice le soupçonne d'être l'un des trois membres du Triumvirat.

Les deux autres l'observèrent pensivement, tandis qu'ils digéraient l'information.

- Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls, poursuivit Remus. James et Lily aussi le soupçonnaient.

- Mes parents ? Eux aussi ?

- Oui. J'ignore ce qui leur a mis la puce à l'oreille, mais il ont découvert que Dumbledore n'était pas aussi blanc qu'il le laissait croire. Puis l'organisation les a contacté peu après ta naissance, pour les prévenir que vous étiez en danger. Tout ça à cause d'une prophétie.

- Celle dont j'ai vaguement entendu parler, je suppose...

- Non, celle-là concerne uniquement Voldemort. Je te parle d'une autre prophétie. En rapport avec le Triumvirat.

- Génial. Tu es donc en train de me dire qu'un mage noir psychopathe n'était pas suffisant, et que du coup, j'en ai quatre sur le dos.

- Oui. Toi et ton frère, approuva le loup-garou.

Silence dans la salle. Puis Harry regarda l'adulte, bouche bée, tandis que Sirius, lui, tentait de se déboucher les oreilles en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux.

- Lunard, mon vieux Lunard... Tu peux répéter, là, parce que je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Tu as bien dit que Harry – notre Harry – avait un frère ?

- Un jumeau, répondit Remus en sortant une photo de sa veste et en la montrant aux deux autres. Il s'appelle Ethan.

Elle représentait un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, aux yeux émeraudes et aux cheveux auburn. Nul doute, on pouvait au moins affirmer qu'il était le fils de Lily.

- Et tu es sûr que c'est la vérité parce que ? Commença le chien.

- Parce que quand j'ai dit aux vampires que je ne les croyais pas lorsqu'ils sont venus me raconté tout ça, ils ont fait appel à Miranda. Elle m'a elle-même confirmé que c'était la vérité..

Sirius regarda fixement son ami sans rien dire. Puis, au bout d'une petite minute...

- Miranda ? LA Miranda ?

- Oui, Patmol, la même Miranda qui nous a empêché de finir en pâtée pour hydre, acromantules et autres joyeusetés monstrueuses de la forêt interdite. Et pour info, elle est la fondatrice et la dirigeante suprême d'Aube Révélatrice.

- … Bah si c'est Miranda qui le dit...

Harry était trop sonné pour réagir. Un frère... Il avait un frère...

- P... Pourquoi ? Articula-t-il faiblement.

Remus n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour savoir ce que voulait dire l'adolescent.

- Ethan avait un noyau magique instable. Il a bien failli en mourir. Miranda l'a récupéré le jour de votre naissance pour le soigner. Elle a également mis vos parents au courant de la menace que représentait le Triumvirat pour vous. Elle disait que Dumbledore vous tuerait sans hésité s'il apprenait que vous étiez mêlés à cette autre prophétie. Du coup, elle s'est proposée de garder Ethan avec elle, histoire de surveiller son état le temps qu'il se stabilise, tout en préparant votre disparition. Pendant ce temps, Lily, James et toi deviez donner l'image d'une famille sans histoire.

- Mais il y a eu Voldemort, maugréa Sirius.

- Et la fameuse prophétie qui vous concerne lui et toi, continua Remus à l'attention de Harry. Ce qui a conduit à votre confinement à Godric's Hollow, et à la trahison de Peter.

- Pourquoi James ne nous en a-t-il pas parlé ? Grogna le chien.

- Il nous aurait tout avoué après coup. Une fois que sa famille aurait été en sécurité et qu'il aurait été sûr que nous étions... digne de confiance.

- Tu crois qu'il craignait qu'on soit à la botte de Dumbledore ?

- C'est exactement ce que nous étions il y a encore quelques heures. Même si on ignorait qu'il n'est pas le mage bienveillant qu'on croit.

Harry, de son côté, était toujours en train de digérer l'information. Assis dans son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, il ferma les yeux, tenta de calmer la tempête qui faisait rage dans son crâne. Encore une fois, il ne savait plus quoi penser, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

C'est alors qu'il perçut à nouveau le murmure familier. Harry eut alors comme un déclic.

_On dit que les jumeaux sont connectés mentalement. Est-ce mon frère qui tente d'entrer en contact avec moi ?_

- Est-il au courant ? Demanda-t-il à haute voix.

- Pardon ?

- Ethan ? Mon f... frère ? Sait-il, pour moi ? Pour nous ?

Harry avait buté sur le mot « frère » parce qu'il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il en ait un. Mais l'idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là. Ça signifiait qu'il avait encore de la famille, autre que les Dursley, et beaucoup plus proche. Une personne avec laquelle il partageait exactement le même sang, et avec laquelle, il le souhaitait ardemment, il serait on ne peu plus proche.

- Non, Miranda l'a maintenu dans l'ignorance, lui répondit Remus. Elle m'a dit vouloir attendre que tu sois toi-même au courant de la situation.

- Je pense comprendre pourquoi.

En effet, à présent qu'il savait la vérité, il remarqua que le murmure se faisait plus intense, un peu plus net. Il pouvait y percevoir des accents de surprise, d'étonnement, et s'il n'avait pas découvert tout ça en premier, il aurait fini par prendre peur, et par en parler aux adultes. Et pourquoi pas, aux mauvaises personnes. On l'aurait aussitôt mis en quarantaine, de peur de voir Voldemort prendre possession de son esprit.

Cette pensée en amena une autre, toute aussi importante. Le jeune homme et ses seuls véritables amis n'avaient plus leur place au sein de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, il prit une grande inspiration et se leva, avant de fixer les adultes.

- Bon. Quand partons-nous ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Sirius qui n'était pas certain d'avoir compris.

- Ce que Harry veut dire, expliqua le loup-garou, c'est que si on reste ici, on est ni plus ni moins que des cadavres en sursis, des martyrs en devenir, pour une pseudo-cause qui n'a rien de juste.

Remus poussa un profond soupir. Il avait l'air grave, mais déterminé.

- Au point où nous en sommes, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire. Disparaître. Et pour cela, j'ai un plan.

- T'as quoi en tête ? Lui demanda Sirius.

Le loup les regarda droit dans les yeux et un petit sourire rusé digne des Maraudeurs naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Nous allons tuer Harry.

* * *

Au même moment, à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, dans ce qui semblait être une cave assez spacieuse, un jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes et aux cheveux auburn était assis devant une petite table en bois, lisant un livre à la lumière d'une chandelle.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda en direction du plafond.

- Le murmure s'intensifie, dit-il.

- Miranda dire elle expliquer quand elle revenir, fit une voix caverneuse venant d'une énorme masse cachée dans l'ombre.

- Elle a intérêt... Ça commence à m'inquiéter un peu, cette histoire.

- Miranda dire murmures normal. Ethan pas s'inquiéter .

L'adolescent eut un petit rire.

- Si Miranda disait qu'il faut se jeter dans le puits, tu irais ?

L'énorme créature allait répliquer quand une autre créature, enfermée dans une cage, plongée dans les ténèbres à l'autre bout de la cave, se mit à s'agiter et à pousser un étrange rugissement.

- Eh ben, Dahakka, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'étonna Ethan.

La bête, sans se préoccuper de l'humain qui lui parlait, continua de pousser son étrange cri. Mais le jeune homme put percevoir comme un accent de joie et d'allégresse dans le hurlement de la créature.

Comme si elle saluait le retour d'un ami...

* * *

**Voili voilou ! On entre directement dans le vif du sujet.**

**Je sais que le coup des jumeaux Potter a été pas mal de fois utilisé, mais j'ai pas pû résister. Et puis, comme je le prévois... nan, ça me dit rien.**

**Bon, sinon, sur un ton plus général, il y aura pas mal de choses, dans cette fic. De l'aventure, du suspens, de l'action, de la romance (certains persos me tueraient dans d'atroces souffrances, s'ils savaient ce que je leur réserve...). **

**A part ça, je vous laisse juger du résultat. N'oubliez pas qu'un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir (- C'est pas bien de réclamer U.U - Toi, tais-toi, on t'a rien demandé -_- ). Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. C'est plus facvile de s'améliorer quand on sait ce qui va ou pas.**

**Enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien, hein ? Au final, c'est vous qui tenez le clavier, c'est donc à vous de décider.**

**... S'il vous plaaaiiit *fait ses grands yeux de chat potté malheureux***

**Allez, à plus, tout le monde les gens XD**


	2. Chapt 2 : Un plan audacieux

**J'enchaine avec le chapitre deux (le trois suivra de peu).**

**J'espère qu'il trouvera grâce à vos yeux (comme le reste de cette histoire, d'ailleurs).**

**Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling, même si j'aurai bien voulu que ce soit tout à moi, mais dans la vie, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut (hélas).**

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Harry a découvert que l'Ordre du Phoenix le considérait comme une arme juste bonne à être sacrifiée pourn le plus grand Bien. Il apprend qu'il est lié mentalement à Voldemort, et qu'il serait concerné par une mystérieuse prophétie. Il en parle alors aux Maraudeurs, les seuls qui soient encore dignes de confiance. Et là, les révélations s'enchainent.

Remus lui avoue être en contact avec une mystérieuse organisation nommée Aube Révélatrice, qui lutte activement contre le Triumvirat, un trio de sorciers très puissants, dont Dumbledore serait membre. Il explique aussi qu'une autre prophétie dit que Harry et son frère jumeau, Ethan, protégé depuis leur naissance par Miranda, chef suprême d'Aube, sont destinés à mettre à bas le Triumvirat.

Comprenant qu'ils sont en danger, les trois compères échaffaudent un plan visant à disparaitre de la circulation.

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

**Un plan audacieux.**

Alors qu'elle préparait le repas, Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au projet de Dumbledore. C'était triste de devoir en arriver là, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Harry Potter était l'hôte d'un fragment d'âme du terrible mage noir qu'ils affrontaient depuis des années. D'après Albus, ce fragment d'âme avait servi de bouée de sauvetage à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et il remplirait à nouveau cet office si le Maître des Mangemorts venait à être tué.

Sauf si Harry était sacrifié. Alors, le Seigneur des Ténèbres redeviendrait un être mortel comme les autres, et sa mort dans ces conditions serait définitive.

Quel malheur, elle qui avait réellement commencé à s'attacher à cet enfant. Mais en tant que mère, elle avait un choix à faire : c'était Harry ou ses propres enfants. Et même si ça lui déchirait le cœur, elle avait décider de favoriser la chair de sa chair.

Mais il y avait une autre raison qui l'avait poussé à adhérer à ce plan. L'argent.

Contrairement à son mari, Molly n'était pas dénuée d'ambition, et la pauvreté dans laquelle ils vivaient était un fardeau à ses yeux. Quand elle avait épousé Arthur Weasley, elle s'était attendu à ce que le jeune homme, talentueux et intelligent, fasse une brillante carrière au sein du ministère. Elle avait quelque peu déchanté lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte à quel point elle se trompait.

Des revenus faibles, une famille nombreuse à gérer, être considérer comme des sorciers de seconde – non, de troisième – zone, tout ça avait contribué à aigrir le cœur de la dernière Prewett. Et puis elle estimait que cette situation était responsable de l'éloignement de ses enfants. Ses enfants qui n'avaient jamais vraiment accepté le fait d'être pauvres. Bill était partie en Égypte pour le compte de Gringotts, Charlie étudiait les dragons en Roumanie, et Percy...

En repensant à son troisième fils, Molly ne put qu'à grande peine retenir une larme. Ils avaient « perdu » Percy parce que celui-ci était sous la coupe du ministre. Tout ça parce que Percy avait pour ambition de monter dans les hautes sphères politiques. Ambition qui était née de l'aversion de cette pauvreté et de cette image que la famille Weasley donnait au monde sorcier. Percy ne supportait plus que les Malefoy et autres sang-pur le regardent comme un moins que rien, et Molly le comprenait parfaitement.

En plus de ça, elle voyait bien que Ron et Ginny souffraient également de cette misère. Et pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait les perdre, les voir partir loin d'elle à cause de ça. Pour ce qui était des jumeaux... C'était un peu plus complexe. Si ça les dérangeait, ils n'en montraient pas grand chose. Où alors ils n'en avaient vraiment rien à faire...

Le rapport entre les problèmes d'argent des Weasley et les projets du directeur ? Mais la fortune des Potter, bien sûr. Et accessoirement celle des Black, aussi. Il s'agissait de deux des fortunes les plus importante de Grande-Bretagne. Et Dumbledore avait promis à Molly qu'une... certaine partie de ces deux fortunes pourraient éventuellement finir leur course dans le coffre Weasley. Tout ce que le directeur avait à faire, c'était de faire en sorte que Harry désigne l'Ordre comme héritier. Mais ça, Dumbledore voulait le faire dans les règles, histoire de s'assurer que les gobelins n'y trouveraient rien à redire. Ces petits êtres teigneux semblaient avoir leur vénérable leader dans le collimateur, forçant ce dernier à ne pas chercher à les mettre en rogne.

De fil en aiguille, et une pensée en amenant une autre, Molly repassa le plan dans sa tête. L'Ordre savait que Vous-Savez-Qui s'intéressait depuis peu à la salle des prophétie au département des mystères. Albus comptait sur le fait que ce simple intérêt vire à l'obsession, et que ainsi, le mage noir envahisse malgré lui l'esprit de Harry avec sa frustration, sa colère et son avidité.

Lorsque le processus serait bien lancé, Albus insisterait alors pour que le jeune Potter suive des cours d'occlumancie. Officiellement pour ne pas que Vous-Savez-Qui puisse, par le biais de son lien avec Harry, découvrir que le jeune garçon comptait pour le vieil homme (un attachement purement fictif, destiné à tromper les apparences).

Officieusement, il s'agirait d'affaiblir mentalement Harry, de le briser à petit feu. La mort soudaine et brutale de Sirius Black (qui, soit dit en passant, avait fait de Harry son héritier), puis par la suite, de Remus Lupin, devrait bien y contribuer. En la jouant finement, ils pourraient même convaincre Harry qu'il est responsable de leur mort.

A cette pensée, Molly s'en voulut encore une fois, mais le jeu en valait quand même la chandelle, n'est-ce pas ? Après ça, elle pourrait s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, elle pourrait gâter ses enfants, et même retrouver grâce aux yeux de Percy.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'entrée dans la salle des trois hommes manquants. Harry semblait encore boudeur, mais il s'approcha de Ron et Hermione et leur présenta des excuses pour le comportement qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt. Hermione s'en montra ravie, mais Ron dut se forcer pour adresser un sourire à son « ami ». Puis ils allèrent s'asseoir près d'une Ginny visiblement mal à l'aise. Le plan ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle ne dirait rien. Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne vendrait pas la mèche, le directeur avait jugé préférable de soumettre la jeune fille à un sort qui l'empêcherait de mentionner tout ce qui avait un rapport avec leur projet.

De son côté, Sirius semblait toujours aussi sombre. Molly supposa que c'était à cause de l'enfermement forcé du fugitif. Ça paraissait évident, puisqu'il avait cet air collé au visage depuis que l'Ordre avait investi la maison des Black et que Dumbledore lui avait fortement déconseillé – pour ne pas dire ordonné – de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte. Même sous forme de chien. Avec Pettigrow de retour aux côtés de son Maître, tous les Mangemorts devaient savoir que l'évadé était un animagus.

Remus, quant à lui, semblait pensif. Molly constata que, depuis quelques jours, le lycanthrope était étrange. Elle se promit d'en parler avec Albus avant d'annoncer que le diner était prêt.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, après le diner, Remus alla voir Molly et lui annonça qu'il avait une course à faire.

- A cette heure ? S'étonna la matriarche Weasley.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec quelques vieilles connaissances, avoua l'ancien professeur. Histoire de rester au courant des dernières nouvelles qui circulent sur le réseau clandestin.

- Vous ne devriez pas aller seul à l'Allée des Embrumes en ce moment, contesta Molly. voulez-vous que quelqu'un aille avec vous ?

- Je passerai bien plus inaperçu en étant tout seul. Et mes contacts sont plutôt du genre timide. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai prudent.

La matrone le regarda sortir, avant de retourner à ses occupations. Une fois dehors, Remus s'éloigna de la maison jusqu'à atteindre une zone sombre, s'assura que personne ne l'observait, puis transplana.

* * *

L'Allée des Embrumes... Un nid à criminels, où on se livrait à la contrebande, à toute sorte de trafics crapuleux. L'idéal quand on voulait esquiver les voies légales et officielles, trop surveillées, trop réglementées, trop prohibitives.

Remus, lui, n'était pas là pour commercer. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à faire d'un artefact de magie noire ou d'un ingrédient interdit. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était une taverne miteuse et mal famée. Une taverne que tous les habitués de l'allée obscure connaissaient sous le nom de « L'Antre de la Bête ».

_Que c'est original, _pensa Remus avec ironie.

Le sorcier y entra, puis, sans accorder le moindre regard aux clients présents, monta à l'étage, là où se trouvait un salon privé, occupé par deux hommes dont le teint pâle et les yeux cernés de noir trahissaient la nature vampirique.

- Cortes, Velasquez, leur dit-il en guise de bonsoir tandis qu'il se sentait traverser les barrières immatérielles générées par les sorts de protection et d'intimité.

- Holà, amigo, le salua l'un des deux humanoïdes avec un fort accent hispanique. Comment ça va ?

- Comme ça, el chico est au courant ? Demanda l'autre.

- Comme je l'ai dit dans la lettre que je vous ai envoyé toute à l'heure, Harry a découvert de lui-même qu'on lui mentait. Vous aviez raison sur toute la ligne, hélas.

- Tu en doutais encore, Remus Lupin ? Demanda une voix féminine venant de l'ombre.

Remus lança un regard dans la direction d'où venait la voix, et vit surgir une frêle et petite silhouette. Celle d'un elfe de maison.

- Bonsoir Miranda. Et oui. Je souhaitais vraiment que tout cela soit faux.

L'elfe, vêtue d'un poncho mexicain, avait la peau pâle et de grands yeux ambré. Son nez était court et pointu, et ses grandes oreilles légèrement arrondies.

- Malheureusement, dit-elle, ce n'est que la pure vérité. Le Triumvirat est une menace, Dumbledore est l'un d'eux, et les jumeaux Potter sont les seuls à pouvoir les arrêter.

- Même en ignorant qui est vraiment Harry, Dumbledore est une menace pour lui. Il veut le sacrifier... pour le plus grand Bien.

- Mensonge ! Cracha l'elfe. Tout cela n'est que mensonge ! De tels actes ne peuvent apporter le Bien. Rien de plus qu'un ordre malsain et tyrannique. C'est à cause de ce genre d'idéaux que mon peuple est devenu aussi dégénéré. C'est à cause de ça que nous sommes devenus de vulgaires esclaves surexploités par les sorciers. Attention, je ne dis pas ça contre les tiens, Remus.

- Y a pas de mal. Mon seul soucis, pour le moment, c'est de mettre Harry hors de porté de notre « adorable » directeur.

- C'est un peu ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, de toute façon. Figure-toi que j'ai découvert que quelqu'un, au Ministère, trouvait notre « petit protégé » plus ou moins gênant. Au point d'envoyer les détraqueurs le réduire au silence.

- Quelqu'un du Ministère ? S'étonna le lycan. Vraiment pas les Mangemorts ? Je sais bien que Severus a dit qu'il n'en savait rien encore, mais...

- Jedusor trouve la situation comique, mais il ignore qui est le responsable. Et si ce n'est pas de son fait, ça ne peut être qu'un haut-placé du Ministère.

- Qui ? Gronda Remus, furieux qu'on veuille s'en prendre à son louveteau, comme il se prenait parfois à surnommer Harry.

- Un proche de Fudge, dont j'ignore encore l'identité exacte. Quoique cette Ombrage soit la seule personne qui m'ait l'air assez tordue et sadique pour prendre ce genre d'initiative.

- Je la connais, elle est à deux-cent pour cent anti-hybride. C'est à cause d'elle que les gens de ma condition ont autant de mal à trouver un emploi.

- Je crois qu'elle essaye désespérément de faire passer une loi rétablissant la chasse aux vampires, marmonna Cortes.

- Tous les vampires du monde la connaissent, ajouta son compère. Et tous rêvent d'en faire leur quatre-heures.

- Je crois que les loup-garous aussi, fit pensivement Remus. C'est là que Greyback serait utile. Pour une fois qu'il serait vraiment utile...

- Tu dis donc que Harry sait désormais la vérité ? Reprit Miranda, changeant ainsi de sujet.

- Oui. Je lui ai tout dit sur le Triumvirat, les soupçons qu'avaient ses parents à l'égard de Dumbledore, son frère et votre rôle dans cette histoire. Sirius est lui aussi au courant. Lui et moi sommes censés être sacrifiés également par Dumbledore dans le cadre de ses plans.

- As-tu dit à Harry pour le... « petit détail » ?

- Euh... commença Remus, visiblement gêné. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il m'aurait cru si je le lui avais dit... Et puis, j'ai trouvé qu'il avait déjà suffisamment matière à réfléchir comme ça. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment utile qu'il le sache pour le moment.

- J'imagine que tu as raison. Mais il le saura inévitablement. Sitôt qu'il aura rejoint son frère, cet enfant découvrira la vérité.

- Au moins, on ne sera plus dans l'ombre de Dumbledore. Je suis prêt à le laisser m'étrangler si ça peut le soulager, mais ce qui m'importe pour l'heure, c'est de mettre cet enfant hors de portée du vieux mage et de ses esclaves.

- Esclaves... marmonna pensivement l'elfe. Oui, le mot est bien choisi.

- Bon, ça ne règle pas le problème, fit remarquer Remus. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour faire disparaître Harry.

- Et tu pensais à quoi, amigo ? Questionna Velasquez.

Le loup-garou leur expliqua aussitôt son idée.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tôt...**

Harry, Remus et Sirius étaient à nouveau réunis dans le petit cabinet d'écriture. Les adultes examinaient les livres rangés dans les bibliothèques avec minutie.

- Quand je me suis inquiété de la présence de ses livres et de l'attraction qu'ils pourraient exercer sur Hermione, dit Harry à son parrain, tu m'as laissé entendre qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle vienne ici. Tu m'expliques pourquoi ?

- Parce que, primo, ces livres traitent en grande partie de magie noire, ou qui s'en rapproche affreusement, et secundo, il y a un sortilège qui empêche tout sorcier n'ayant pas le sang pur d'y toucher.

- Ça existe, un sortilège comme ça ?

- On dirait bien...

- J'aimerai bien savoir comment ta mère a réussi un sortilège aussi précis, murmura rêveusement le lycanthrope, visiblement admiratif.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, répliqua son ami sur un ton catégorique.

- Et des livres de cet acabit ont échappé à Molly Weasley et à sa campagne de nettoyage intensif ? S'étonna l'adolescent.

- Il y a un autre sortilège qui empêche quiconque ayant des intentions hostiles à l'égard de ces livres de les approcher, sauf si la personne a du sang des Black dans les veines. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dissuasif, un grimoire volant qui lance un avada kedavra. Molly a battu en retraite après avoir échappé de justesse à la première vague.

- Et j'ai raté ça...

- On a essayé de faire avouer à Kreattur la nature et le fonctionnement de l'enchantement utilisé, mais ce petit veracrasse affirme ne rien savoir. Albus a alors déclaré qu'il était préférable de laisser ces ouvrages tranquilles, du moins pour le moment. Il disait qu'on s'en occuperait plus tard, quand on aurait vraiment du temps pour ça. A présent, sachant ce que je sais, je le soupçonne de vouloir les garder pour lui.

- Et personne n'a rien à redire au fait que tu te trouves à moins de deux mètres de ces bouquins ? Plus encore, avec moi à tes côtés.

- Étrangement, les autres ne semblent pas plus inquiet que ça... Sans doute encore un coup de Walburga...

- Et on ne risque rien, à venir ici ?

- Ben aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, il semblerait que ma mère n'ait pas daigné me mettre sur la liste noire de ses sorts de protections. Et pour ce qui te concerne, je te rappelle que tu es toi aussi affilié aux Black.

- Ah, oui, par ma grand-mère paternelle...

- Ça et le fait que les Potter sont une des plus vieilles et des plus puissantes famille de sorciers de Grande Bretagne. Et puis à ma connaissance, James est le premier Potter depuis deux-cents ans à avoir épousé une née-moldue. Mais je pense que ce « petit défaut » est largement compensé par tout le reste.

Sirius prononça le « petit défaut » sur un ton sarcastique, montrant une fois encore ce qu'il pensait de toute ces histoires de pureté du sang. Et Remus, de son côté, était plongé dans un des vieux manuscrits sans se préoccuper de la conversation que venaient de tenir les deux autres.

- Je suis prêts à parier qu'on devrait y trouver quelque chose qui nous aiderait à couvrir nos arrières, déclara-t-il plus pour lui-même.

- Au fait, pourquoi chercher là-dedans ? S'étonna encore Harry. Je veux dire... de la magie noire. En quoi ça peut nous aider ?

- Ce sont les seuls ouvrages dans cette maison qui contiennent des rituels, sortilèges et enchantements qui soient en mesure de nous permettre de faire croire à ta mort, expliqua Remus. Et, pourquoi pas, à la notre aussi.

- Je suis d'accord avec Remus, même si... certaines choses contenues dans ces livres me dégoutent au plus haut point, approuva Sirius, non sans laisser échapper une grimace écœurée. Merlin, qui est le tordu qui a inventé un sort pareil ? J'aurai pas aimé être à la place de ses cobayes.

- Tiens, je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, leur annonça Remus.

Ses deux compères s'approchèrent de lui et regardèrent la page qu'il leur montrait.

- Mouais... fit Sirius. Potable. Pas trop noir, même si ça s'approche pas mal de la nécromancie...

- Mais ça nous permettrait de tromper facilement tout le monde. Y compris Dumbledore.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se laisser avoir par ce genre de stratagème ? Demanda Harry, sceptique.

- Il a la fâcheuse tendance à sous-estimer les gens, lui fit remarquer son ancien professeur. Et il n'est pas non plus tout puissant. Sans ça, Voldemort ne lui poserait pas autant de soucis.

- Voldemort lui cause vraiment du soucis, ou bien Dumbledore veut faire croire que Voldemort lui cause du soucis ?

La remarque du jeune homme fit réfléchir l'adulte, qui devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas vu la chose sous cet angle. Sirius, quant à lui, ramena la conversation sur leur éventuelle solution.

- Je vois comment on va procéder, mais... Ne risque-t-on pas d'avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide, pour mettre ce plan à exécution ? Genre... je sais pas moi, une bande de Mangemorts, peut-être ?

- Rassure-moi, Sirius, t'es pas sérieux, là ?

- Il a raison, ajouta Remus. Il nous faut une mise en scène, et pour ça, il va nous falloir du monde. Et il est peu probable que Voldemort se risque à se dévoiler tant qu'il n'aura pas mis la main sur la prophétie. Mais je sais justement qui pourrait nous aider.

Il prit une feuille de parchemin, une plume et un flacon d'encre et rédigea rapidement une lettre. Lettre qu'il s'empressa ensuite d'expédier par hibou depuis la fenêtre du grenier, dans lequel les trois compères attendirent la réponse, aux côtés de Buck, qui apprécia la compagnie.

- Ce ne sera pas long, dit-il à ses amis. Les vampires sont à Londres en ce moment.

- Tu veux faire appel à Aube Révélatrice ? On peut vraiment se fier à eux ?

Remus soupira devant les questions de son ami. Celui-ci était toujours en proie au doute, mais il capitula devant le regard blasé du loup-garou.

- Ok, je te fais confiance... et puisque tu leur fais confiance, je leur ferai confiance...

- Je te remercie pour ta bienveillante compréhension, fit sèchement Remus.

Un peu plus tard...

- Je crois que voilà la réponse, les prévint Harry qui regardait par la fenêtre.

La chouette au plumage noir que l'ancien enseignant avait utilisé était bel et bien de retour, une réponse attachée à la patte. Remus s'empara du courrier et le lu rapidement.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec eux ce soir. On pourra ainsi mettre notre plan au point.

Ses deux complices déglutirent difficilement. Ils allaient tenter de tromper la communauté sorcière mondiale, y compris les mages les plus puissants et les plus redoutables qui soient. Le pire, c'est que du succès de leur plan dépendait leurs vies à tous les trois, et bien plus encore.

* * *

C'est ainsi que Remus avait donc rejoint Miranda et ses compagnons vampiriques. Tous trois avaient écouté attentivement le plan que leur avait exposé le loup-garou.

- Audacieux, ingénieux, inattendu, déclara l'elfe une fois qu'il eut fini. En fait, votre plan ne dépend plus que de deux choses : le réalisme de la mise en scène et la réussite du rituel que vous comptez utiliser.

- Un rituel délicat. Si on se rate, Dumbledore découvrira la supercherie, et il comprendra qu'on lui a bêtement faussé compagnie. Pour être sûr qu'il nous laisse en paix, il doit nous croire mort.

- C'est évident, approuva Miranda. Mais je pense que vous avez les capacités nécessaires pour réussir le rituel. Néanmoins, si ça peut vous rassurer...

L'elfe claqua des doigt et fit apparaître trois petits cristaux rouge sang effilés.

- Versez sur chacun une goutte de sang de chaque personne concernée par le rituel, et utilisez-les comme noyaux magiques pour vos créations. Si Dumbledore découvre le pot-aux-roses avec ça, je veux bien manger mon poncho.

- Un spectacle qu'on ne raterait pour rien au monde, pas vrai hermano ? Lança Velasquez à son « frère » sur un ton amusé.

- Si, répondit celui-ci, un grand sourire lubrique aux lèvres. Surtout si Donna Miranda reprend sa véritable apparence avant...

- Vous, les pervers, continuez comme ça et je dis à Ema que c'est vous qui avez mis le feu à la forêt interdite, en 74.

Les deux suceurs de sang blêmirent sous le coup de la menace, et Remus fut surpris de découvrir que les vampires pouvaient devenir encore plus pâles qu'ils ne l'étaient naturellement. De son côté, l'elfe, satisfaite de son petit effet, reporta son attention sur le lycan.

- Nous seront prêts en temps voulu. Fais juste en sorte d'être avec Harry à ce moment-là.

- J'y serai, assura Remus. Et pour nos baguettes, par contre ?

- Nous nous assurerons qu'elles vous soient restituer ultérieurement. En attendant, prenez celles-ci.

Elle lui tendit alors trois baguette qui semblèrent neuves. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard curieux.

- Nous avons un bon fabriquant de baguettes dans nos rangs. Il les a créé spécialement pour vous, et fera en sorte que vos baguettes d'origine soient intraçables avant de vous les rendre.

L'elfe se tut et Remus compris qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus sur le sujet pour le moment. Il fit volte-face et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'un détail de la plus haute importance lui vint en tête.

_Merlin ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser avant ?_

- Je viens de penser à quelque chose. Severus ! Il risque de compromettre le plan, s'il dit à Albus que Voldemort n'est en rien impliqué dans la mort de Harry. Hors, si on veut simuler une attaque de Mangemorts aussi audacieuse, il faut partir du principe que c'est le genre d'intervention que lui seul est censé commanditer.

- On s'occupera de Rogue aussi, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Miranda. Qui sait, on lui trouvera peut-être même une certaine utilité.

- Est-ce que le Triumvirat possède des espions au sein des Mangemorts ? enchaina l'ancien professeur.

- Un seul, et il est de notre côté. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons la situation sous contrôle.

C'est donc rassuré que Remus quitta la taverne et retourna au Square Grimmaurd. Sitôt arrivé, il monta discrètement en direction de petit cabinet où Harry et Sirius l'attendaient.

- Alors ? Lui demandèrent-ils en chœur.

- C'est bon. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est d'être prêt.

- Il va falloir se la jouer discret, marmonna Sirius. Il va nous falloir un coin à l'abri des regards, là où personne ne va jamais.

- Oui, mais il y a Maugrey, fit remarquer Harry. Avec son œil magique, il risque de voir ce qu'on fabrique.

Remus se mordilla la lèvre. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'ancien Auror, alors que ça faisait partie des points faibles de leur plan.

- Bah tiens, justement, intervint l'animagus chien. Juste avant que je descende du grenier, un hibou a amené ceci.

Il sortit de la poche de son manteau une petite enveloppe jaune qu'il ouvrit aussitôt et de laquelle il sortit deux feuilles de parchemins. La première contenait un court message codé qu'il lut à voix haute.

_A mes amis L, B et P,_

_J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez parmi vos amis quelqu'un capable de voir par delà les apparences. Cela sera certainement un problème pour nous, car il pourrait découvrir la surprise que nous préparons pour l'heureux événement à venir, et laisser échapper l'information par mégarde._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint un moyen de détourner son attention de la salle des fêtes que vous aurez choisi. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de mettre ce moyen au centre de la pièce en question, puis de dire « Activation ». Ainsi, dés qu'il posera son regard sur la salle des fêtes, votre ami, ainsi que toute autre personne trop curieuse, devrait aussitôt oublier ce qu'il a vu. Rassurez-vous, c'est sans danger._

_De mon côté, j'ai déjà commencé à envoyer les invitations. Je devrai avoir les premières réponses demain matin. Je vous enverrai un message de confirmation lorsque il sera certain que tout le monde pourra venir._

_J'espère que ça marchera pour vous, et que les petits gadgets que je vous ai fourni vous seront d'une grande aide. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit sur la manière de les utiliser._

_Par mesure de précaution, brulez cette lettre une fois que vous l'aurez lue. Ça évitera ainsi que le jeune maitre ne découvre nos plans._

_Au plaisir de vous revoir, _

_M._

_P.S. Mon cher L, j'ai du mal à croire qu'un détail aussi important t'ait échappé. Tu te relâches, mon ami, il faut te reprendre. Si tu veux, je t'y aiderai quand tes amis et toi viendrez me voir prochainement._

Remus laissa échapper un soupir soulagé en entendant son ami lire la lettre, puis un petit rire gêné à la mention du post-scriptum. Harry, de son côté, s'était emparé de l'autre parchemin, sur lequel était dessiné une étrange rune.

- Où va-t-on s'installer pour faire ce qu'on a à faire ? Demanda le jeune.

- Le grenier ? Proposa Sirius en enflammant la lettre.

- Va pour le grenier, approuvèrent ses complices.

Ils tentèrent d'y monter discrètement, mais ils croisèrent Molly qui sortait de sa chambre.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore au lit ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'aimerai montrer quelque chose à Remus, inventa le fugitif. Je trouve que Buck est de très mauvais poil, en ce moment. L'enfermement lui est autant pénible qu'à moi.

- Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il serait préférable que personne ne monte le déranger pour le moment, au cas où, ajouta Remus. Un hippogriffe irritable peut être particulièrement dangereux.

La mère Weasley approuva.

- Je tacherai de faire passer la consigne à tout le monde, demain.

- Bon, ben, moi, je vais me coucher, fit Harry d'un air décontracté, tandis que Molly lui adressait un regard éloquent. On se revoit demain.

- Sinon, Remus, votre tour au Chemin de Traverse ? Entendit-il avant de passer la porte de sa propre chambre.

Ron était assis sur son lit, plongé dans un livre sur le Quidditch. Il ne prêta qu'une vague attention à son prétendu ami.

_Il pourrait au moins faire semblant, _songea amèrement Harry.

Feignant la fatigue, le brun se mit en pyjama et se coucha, avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

* * *

Après avoir réussi à se débarrasser de Molly en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler dans les lieux sombres du Londres sorcier, les deux Maraudeurs se rendirent au grenier et mirent en place les protections dont ils auraient besoin, à commencer par le glyphe elfique.

- Activation, dit Remus après avoir posé le parchemin en plein centre de la salle.

La rune s'illumina, puis se grava sur le sol tandis que son support de papier s'embrasa. Puis ils enchainèrent avec tous les sorts qui leur permettrait de maintenir cette pièce hors d'atteinte des autres occupants de la maison.

- Nous commencerons demain, annonça le loup-garou. Il nous faudra réunir tous les ingrédients dont on aura besoin pour le rituel, préparer la formule, ce genre de choses...

- Ça va pas poser problème, avec les missions que Dumbledore veut te confier ? Il parlait de t'envoyer parlementer avec les lycans.

- Pas avant le début du mois de septembre. Pour le moment, il préfère que je reste ici, avec Harry. J'imagine qu'il veut qu'on renforce nos liens.

- Pour mieux les détruire ensuite...

- De plus, les clans de loups garous sont introuvables, exceptés ceux qui sont proches de Greyback. Je me demande si Aube est en rapport avec ça.

- Mouais...

- Et puis voyons les choses du bon côté, Albus nous sous-estime encore. Avec de la chance et du doigté, on réussira à lui filer entre les doigts sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'un obstacle : Molly.

Sur ces mots, le chien ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa par l'ouverture.

- Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna son ami.

- Molly ne va pas nous lâcher d'une semelle avec son ménage, lui répondit le chien. On ne pourra agir que la nuit. Et comme c'est la nuit, et que je pense pas pouvoir dormir beaucoup ce soir, je me disais qu'il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire d'attendre demain pour commencer. De quoi on a besoin ?

- Et tu compte descendre comment, idiot ?

- Il y a un échafaudage contre le mur de la maison voisine, qui est, soit-dit en passant, inoccupée. Tu viens ou tu restes là ?

Remus poussa un soupir las. Mais étrangement, il se sentit ragaillardi. Ça lui rappelait ses années d'études à Poudlard.

C'est donc avec un sourire espiègle qu'il suivit son complice de toujours, et que tous deux disparurent dans la nuit.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre deux. Le plan d'évasion des conspirateurs se met peu à peu en place, et nos trois compères vont donc pouvoir compter sur l'aide d'Aube Révélatrice. Nul doute que leur aide sera plus que bienvenue.**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je suis ouvert à toutes critiques.**

**A plus :D**


	3. Chapt 3 : Le plan est lancé

**Le chapitre trois est déjà là ! Il n'attend plus que vous.**

**Harry Potter à J.K Rowling, toussa toussa... **

**Bonne lecture (et pardonnez-moi pour les bouts de fautes qui sont restés coincés par-ci par-là... sans parler des fautes de frappes intempestives).**

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Harry, Remus et Sirius mettent au point un plan pour échapper à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Un plan qui implique leur apparente mort... Mais pour ça, ils ont besoin de l'aide de Miranda et d'Aube Révélatrice.

Remus rencontre donc la chef de l'organisation et arrange avec elle les derniers détails de l'opération. L'elfe lui fournit également quelques outils pour les aider dans l'accomplissement du rituel destiné à tromper leurs anciens amis. Tout dépend désormais des trois conspirateurs...

* * *

**Chapitre Trois**

**Le plan est lancé.**

Les jours qui suivirent furent routiniers... du moins en apparence. Car dés que les fidèles de Dumbledore avaient le dos tourné, Harry, Remus et Sirius préparaient leur plan d'évasion. Et bien que les autres remarquèrent rapidement que les trois conspirateurs passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, aucun n'eut dans l'idée de pousser plus avant.

Certes, paranoïaque comme il était, Maugrey avait voulu les espionner avec son œil magique. Mais comme prévu, la protection elfique fit son œuvre et l'ancien Auror fut aussitôt frappé d'oubli. Et comme il ne faisait aucune remarque sur ce qu'il se passait en haut, personne ne s'en alarma. Pas même Dumbledore, qui, comme on l'avait déjà dit, avait la fâcheuse tendance à sous-estimer les autres.

A part ça, Ginny semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise en présence de Harry et Ron avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son aversion pour le Survivant.

- J'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'ils nous mentent tous, dit un soir Harry aux deux Maraudeurs. J'veux dire... Je les connais depuis plusieurs années. Peut-on mentir, cacher sa vraie nature aussi longtemps ?

- Certains y arrivent, lui répondit Remus.

- Mais tant de gens, j'ai du mal à y croire, fit Sirius, pensif.

- Il y a strangulot sous roche, j'en suis sûr. C'est pas normal, tout ça.

Les adultes échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Peut-être que leur jeune ami voyait juste, qui sait ?

- On demandera à Miranda quand on sera à l'abri, fit le loup-garou.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'il nous reste à faire ? Demanda le chien.

- Attends voir...

Remus prit un bout de parchemin sur lequel il avait griffonné la liste à suivre pour la préparation du rituel.

- Les formules sont prêtes, les mélanges sont presque finis. Ils ne manque plus qu'une goutte de sang dans la préparation, et une sur les cristaux.

- Mouais... maugréa Sirius avec un air dégouté tandis qu'il fournissait les gouttes de son propre sang.

- Tu détestes vraiment ce genre de magie, pas vrai ? Remarqua Harry en l'imitant.

- Neuf fois sur dix, la Magie du Sang, comme on l'appelle couramment, est liée à la magie noire, expliqua l'ancien détenu. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'on peut faire avec une simple goutte de sang.

- Malheureusement, si, répliqua le jeune, un air sombre au visage.

L'adulte se rendit compte de sa gaffe.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas...

- C'est bon, t'en fais pas. C'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à... à...

Sirius prit son filleul par l'épaule, le réconfortant d'une pression amicale. L'épisode du cimetière était encore vivace dans les souvenirs du jeune homme, et la seule mention du retour du Lord Noir et de la mort de Cédric était comme un coup au cœur pour lui.

Assistant à l'échange avec un sourire triste, Remus acheva ses préparatifs.

- On doit à présent laisser reposer pendant deux jours avant de pouvoir exécuter le rituel.

- Ça va être les deux jours les plus long de ma vie, déclara Harry.

- Pour nous aussi, approuvèrent en chœur les deux adultes.

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire. Puis...

- Bon, je me sens fatigué, dit Harry. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, mon grand, lui répondit le chien.

- A demain, ajouta le loup. Ah, mince... fit-il une fois que l'adolescent fut sortie.

- Quoi ? S'alarma Sirius. Un problème ?

- Euh... non, non, c'est rien, je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié un truc. Mais rien d'important. Je t'assure.

Remus tenta de paraître serein, mais la façon dont il s'était rattrapé était trop maladroite pour que le fugitif ne puisse faire autrement que de le regarder d'un air suspicieux.

- Lunard, c'est marrant, mais d'un coup, j'ai comme l'impression que tu caches quelque chose.

- Mais non, je te jure que c'est rien... Rien qui ne soit important.

- C'est vraiment pas l'impression que tu me donnes, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

En disant cela, il se rapprocha du lycan qui, au contraire, reculait d'autant. Lorsque Remus ne put plus reculer, il s'avoua vaincu.

- Je n'ai pas tout dit à Harry. Au sujet... de son passé... de lui...

- Ouh là, pourquoi je la sens mal, là ?

- Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave. C'est juste que j'ignore comment ça va influencer sur le rituel.

- Mais encore ?

- Tu ne me croira jamais si je te le dis.

- Essaye toujours.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Certain ?

- Lunard, si je dois insister encore pour que tu me racontes tout, je sens qu'il va y avoir une nouvelle carpette en poil de loup devant la porte d'entrée...

Le lycan déglutit. Son ami pouvait être féroce quand il s'agissait de son filleul. Il était bien capable de mettre sa menace en application.

- Allez, insista-t-il néanmoins. Ça peut pas être pire que l'éventualité que Servilus soit le vrai père de Harry.

Remus regarda son ami avec un petit air amusé, puis il inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer.

* * *

Harry s'allongea dans son lit sans réveiller Ron. Il jeta un dernier regard chargé de tristesse à celui qu'il considérait jusqu'à il y a peu comme son meilleur ami. Il restait persuadé que le comportement des membres de l'Ordre n'était pas normal. Ses amis n'avaient pas pu lui mentir de la sorte depuis tout ce temps. C'était impossible, il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça.

Il repassa en revue tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Les cours, les repas, les aventures... A aucun moment, Hermione et Ron n'avaient montré le moindre signe permettant de deviner qu'ils lui mentaient. Et Harry ne pensait pas le moins du monde qu'il était possible pour de jeunes sorciers de masquer ainsi sa vraie nature.

Conclusion : ou il était trop naïf, ce qui serait quand même étonnant, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ou alors, quelqu'un les forçait à être comme ça. Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que Dumbledore et ses petits copains du Triumvirat.

Harry se promit de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais, la fatigue aidant, il sombra dans le sommeil, sans se douter que les sortilèges de silence apposés au grenier venait d'empêcher toute la maisonnée d'être réveillée par un cri incrédule.

* * *

- Bah vas-y, fais plus de bruit, les voisins t'ont pas entendu, grogna Remus.

Sirius, lui s'était écroulé de rire et se roulait par terre en se tenant les côtes.

- Non mais... Non mais c'est complètement dingue, parvint-il à articuler. Harry est... Harry est...

Rien qu'à cette pensée, le fou-rire de l'animagus repartit de plus belle, sous le regard blasé de son complice. Complice qui dû attendre au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir en placer une.

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne me croirais pas.

- Et moi qui m'attendais à ce que tu me dises que Servilus était bel et bien le vrai père de Harry... Rassure-moi, Servilus est pas le vrai père de Harry ?

Il était soudainement redevenu sérieux et affichait à présent un regard inquiet. Remus le fixa sans trop savoir s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il décida finalement de répondre à son ami.

- Je te rassure, James est le seul et unique père de Harry. Mais on dirait que la vraie nouvelle ne te choque pas plus que ça.

- J'ai du mal à l'imaginer, alors j'attendrai de voir ça de mes propres yeux avant d'être choqué.

Un sourire sadique vint alors fleurir sur les lèvres du chien.

- Merlin, que j'ai hâte...

- Non, Patmol, je ne te permettrai pas de te moquer de Harry à cause de ça, le réprimanda Remus.

- Rabat-joie, bougonna l'autre. Bon, sinon, tu comptes lui dire ça quand ?

- Quand nous serons hors de porté de notre bien aimé directeur.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas comme je te connais, je dirai qu'il y a comme une légère pointe d'ironie dans tes propos, s'esclaffa le fugitif.

Remus roula des yeux, mais il ne répondit pas. Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher de marmonner.

- J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il le saura.

- Ça, fit Sirius, c'est sûr que c'est pas le genre de révélation qui laisse de marbre. Allez, t'inquiète donc pas. Au début, il va être dans une phase de déni, soutenant qu'on lui fait une sacrée blague. Ensuite, il va être furieux contre le monde entier, parce qu'on lui aura voler son identité, son enfance, sa vie... Puis viendra la phase d'acceptation au cours de laquelle il apprendra à être pleinement lui, à s'accepter tel qu'il est réellement. Et enfin, il vivra heureux, se mariera et aura beaucoup d'enfants.

Remus regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds pendant une bonne minute avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Tu fais dans la psychologie, maintenant ?

Le chien détourna le regard, gêné.

- Bah comme ce cher grognon des cachots aime tant le faire remarquer, je suis inutile vu que je peux pas sortir d'ici. Et comme le ménage ne nous prend pas tout notre temps, j'ai un peu de temps libre, que je passe à lire. Il y a plusieurs livres traitant de sujets autres que la magie et la généalogie sorcière. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en prenant une expression pensive, j'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique comment Sigmund Freud a atterrit dans la bibliothèque de mes parents. Il était sorcier pur-sang ?

- Pas que je sache, non.

- Bah, peu importe.

Les deux Maraudeurs étouffèrent de concert un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et allèrent se coucher, non sans avoir au préalable transformé le grenier en une forteresse impénétrable, hormis pour leur groupe de conspirateurs.

* * *

Dans un magnifique manoir isolé en pleine campagne, une elfe de maison en poncho mexicain, à la peau pâle, aux yeux ambré et aux oreilles légèrement arrondie se matérialisa soudainement, réveillant en sursaut le jeune Ethan qui dormait paisiblement sur un canapé du salon.

- Ah, Miranda, enfin te voilà.

- Désolé, mon grand, j'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta l'adolescent aux yeux émeraudes.

L'elfe l'observa avec tendresse. Suite à la mort de James et Lily Potter, elle avait gardé l'enfant avec elle, l'élevant comme son propre fils. Oui, elle lui avait rapidement expliqué qu'elle n'était pas sa vraie mère, mais n'avait jamais vraiment avoué qui étaient réellement les parents de son petit protégé. Sans parler de son lien avec l'Élu

Tout comme Remus avec Harry, Miranda craignait un peu sa réaction. Enfin, surtout celle des jumeaux, une fois qu'ils seront réunis.

- C'est compliqué, finit-elle par lâcher devant le regard insistant du jeune homme.

Miranda se mit alors à briller d'une lumière doré. Elle se mit à grandir, et à prendre une forme plus humaine. Sa peau prit une teinte laiteuse, ses oreilles reprirent une forme pointue, de longs cheveux d'or lisses poussèrent sur sa tête.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, l'elfe de maison avait laissé place à une splendide haute-elfe, aux formes généreuses et au regard chaleureux. Néanmoins, elle fut surprise de voir Ethan se détourner en rougissant. Ah, oui, sa tenue n'était pas vraiment adaptée à la compagnie d'un adolescent de quinze ans. Surtout sous cette forme... Un claquement de doigt et le poncho se changea en une tunique et en un corsaire blanc. Une paire de sandales de la même couleur apparurent à ses pieds.

- C'est mieux comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle, mutine.

- Heureusement que les frangins sont pas là, sinon, je crois qu'on serait inondé par la bave de vampire, s'amusa le jeune homme.

- Je les ai menacé de les dénoncer à Ema s'ils ne calmaient pas leurs instincts pervers, fit l'elfe en riant. Par rapport à 1974.

- Ça, c'est sadique. Si Ema apprend la vérité, elle va les crucifier vivant.

- J'ai pas vraiment prévu de lui dire. Mais ça, ils sont pas obligé de le savoir.

Tous deux rirent de bon cœur Ils aimaient bien les deux vampires porto-ricains et adoraient les faire tourner en bourrique. Il arrivait aux deux compères de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, et ça restait généralement bon enfant.

- Soit-dit en passant, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il se passait, lui rappela le garçon. Ça a un rapport avec le Triumvirat ?

- Il se pourrait que l'on ait trouvé... de nouveaux alliés, qui sont directement menacés par Dumbledore, expliqua l'elfe. Nous préparons leur extraction, afin que le vieux fou les croient morts et ne lance pas ses chien-chiens à leurs trousses.

- Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il s'agit de quelqu'un d'important ?

- Si je te dis « Harry Potter », tu en dis quoi ?

* * *

Le jour J-1 arriva enfin. C'était le 11 aout 1995. Le lendemain, Harry devait se rendre au Ministère de la Magie, afin de justifier l'usage de magie en zone moldue. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui rendait Harry nerveux.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ? Demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

- Oui, Harry, répondit Remus d'un ton neutre pour la énième fois, ça va marcher.

- T'inquiète pas, le rassura Sirius. Les gadgets de Miranda nous ont jamais fait défaut par le passé.

- Faudra que vous m'expliquiez quand même qui est cette Miranda et comment vous l'avez rencontré.

- C'est une elfe qui nous a sauvé à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'on s'aventurait dans la forêt interdite, expliqua l'animagus. C'est une personne digne de confiance.

- Si vous lui faites confiance...

- Bon, vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Remus. Parce que c'est partie.

Il se mit à réciter une incantation. Un cercle runique s'illumina, de petits éclairs commencèrent à crépiter ça et là. Un vent fort se leva dans la pièce, ébouriffant les plumes de Buck, qui observait la scène d'un air outré.

- J'espère que les sorts de confinement et de silence vont tenir, marmonna Sirius assez bas pour ne pas déconcentrer son ami, tandis que le bruit et la lumière se firent de plus en plus intenses.

Le rituel dura ainsi quelques minutes, avant de s'achever brutalement. Les trois conspirateurs observèrent alors le résultat de leur expérience, qui trônait fièrement au milieu du cercle runique fumant.

- Incroyable... parvint à dire Harry.

- Impressionnant, murmura Sirius.

- Parfait, fit Remus, visiblement soulagé.

- Aha ! S'exclama l'adolescent. T'étais donc pas sûr que ça marcherait à coup sûr.

- Le risque zéro n'existe pas, répliqua le loup-garou, heureux de voir que son louveteau se méprenait sur la raison de son soulagement.

- Reste à voir ce que ça va donner sur le terrain, déclara le fugitif.

- Le seul moyen de savoir, c'est d'essayer.

Les trois complices firent face à leur œuvre et échangèrent un regard.

- Prêts ? Demanda Remus.

- Prêts affirmèrent les deux autres.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent rejoindre les autres pour le diner. Lequel se déroula sans problèmes. Personne, pas même Maugrey, ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

- On dirait que ça a marché, chuchota le chien.

- Avec eux, oui, mais qu'en est-il de Dumbledore ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Ça marchera, le rassura Remus. Aies confiance.

* * *

Au Ministère de la Magie, la grande majorité des employés quittaient leur poste après une journée de travail routinière. C'était le cas de deux Aurors, Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shaklebot. Et alors qu'ils arrivaient dans l'atrium et se dirigeaient vers les cheminées, ils parlaient en s'assurant que personne ne saisissent ce qu'ils disaient.

- Tu crois que ça va bien se passer, demain, pour Harry ? Demanda la métamorphomage.

- Dumbledore lui-même assurera sa défense, répondit le noir d'un ton neutre. Il ne risque rien.

- Fudge ne risque-t-il pas de vouloir lui faire un coup en douce ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Le directeur a prévu le coup.

Depuis quelque temps, Kingsley se référait un peu trop au leader de l'Ordre. Tonks avait d'ailleurs remarqué que plusieurs autres membres étaient pareils. La jeune cousine de Sirius sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez les opposants à Voldemort. Elle avait bien envie de leur en parler, de savoir ce qui se passait, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que ce ne serait pas forcément une bonne idée.

Elle était sur le point de lancer la conversation sur un autre sujet quand son regard fut attiré par une femme à la taille fine, vêtue d'une cape verte dont le capuchon était rabattu sur son front. Tonks put néanmoins discerner les yeux jaunes de la femme, et le teint verdâtre de sa peau.

Alors que les Aurors croisèrent la mystérieuse personne, Tonks s'arrêta et la suivit du regard. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle avait l'impression de connaître cette personne, quel qu'elle soit. Et puis elle aurait juré que l'autre lui avait adressé un petit sourire. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette femme, mais la voix de Kingsley, qui avait continué sa route, la ramena à la réalité.

- Tonks, tu viens ?

- J'arrive !

La métamorphomage fila rejoindre son collègue, non sans éviter de justesse de s'étaler de tout son long. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que la femme en vert s'était elle-aussi arrêter pour la regarder s'éloigner, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Dora, ma petite Dora... Tu ne changera jamais, hein ?

S'assurant que personne ne lui prêtait attention, elle leva sa main devant son visage. Une main gantée d'écorce... Et de cette main sortie une graine grosse comme l'ongle du pouce.

- A toi de jouer, mon petit ami. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Des tiges grouillantes comme des tentacules sortirent de l'une des extrémités de la graine, et le petit végétal sauta au sol, avant de disparaître dans les ombres. La femme, quant à elle, passa à la sécurité, où elle se contenta de donner un passe officiel, puis elle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs qu'elle emprunta jusqu'au service de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Là, une secrétaire à l'air revêche, visiblement pressée de partir, lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait d'un ton sec et désagréable.

Mais la visiteuse ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle retira sa cape, dévoilant un corps séduisant, couvert aux points sensibles par des pièces d'écorce, et de longs cheveux vert sombre qui évoquaient de fines lianes.

- Je suis Ema'ouna Voroch, princesse dryade de la forêt interdite. J'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Diggory.

Elle prit ensuite un air amusé devant celui, abasourdi, de la secrétaire.

- Pourriez-vous vous dépêcher de le prévenir, s'il vous plait ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de prendre racine ici.

* * *

D'abord un, puis deux, puis quatre, puis huit...

La petite pieuvre verte se démultiplia petit à petit, chacun de ses clones prenant une direction différente. Bientôt, une horde de petites créatures végétales s'était répandue aux endroits stratégiques du Ministère, prête à entrer en action lorsque le moment viendrait. Et personne n'en saurait rien, car les petites plantes portaient toutes sur leur cosse une petite rune elfique qui les rendait invisibles aux yeux du commun des sorciers.

* * *

Le lendemain, Arthur emmena Harry au ministère. Remus décida de les accompagner, tandis que Sirius, la mort dans l'âme, se résigna à rester confiné au QG. Il ne fallut pas énormément longtemps pour faire le trajet jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie, mais sur place, ils se rendirent compte d'un petit problème.

- On ne rentrera pas à trois dans la cabine, nota Arthur.

- Une cabine téléphonique, fit Harry, surpris. On est dans Doctor Who ?

- C'est pas un problème, intervint Remus. Je passe avec Harry et tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre.

- D'accord, approuva le roux. Dans ce cas, je vais transplaner directement dedans. Tu sais comment entrer ?

- 62442 ? demanda le lycan.

- 62442, confirma Arthur.

- 62442 ? s'étonna Harry.

- Si tu regardes bien les lettres correspondantes, tu t'apercevras que ça fait le mot « MAGIC », lui expliqua Lupin.

- … Oh ! Comme c'est original...

Suite à cette remarque ironique, le jeune homme et l'adulte aux cheveux châtains entrèrent. Remus décrocha le combiné, tapa le numéro et une voix féminine les accueillit en leur demandant leur identité et la raison de leur venue.

- Harry Potter, attendu pour une audience disciplinaire, et Remus Lupin, qui l'accompagne, répondit l'adulte.

- Merci, fit la voix. Les visiteurs sont priés de mettre leur badge en évidence sur leurs vêtements. Ils sont également invité à se rendre au poste de sécurité afin de faire contrôler leur baguette.

Harry prit les deux badges qui venaient de sortir de là où venait normalement la monnaie rendue, et en tendit un à son ami. Ils accrochèrent leur badge comme demandé et attendirent que la cabine les libèrent dans l'atrium.

- Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Avant de sortir de la cabine, Harry remarqua une étrange petite plante grimpante collée au plafond de l'ascenseur. Il s'aperçut qu'elle avait une sorte d'œil jaune au centre d'une tige plus grosse que les autres. Il voulut en faire part à Remus, mais l'adulte le tirait déjà dans l'atrium.

Les deux conspirateurs rejoignirent Arthur, qui les attendait devant une énorme fontaine dorée, représentant un couple de sorcier, entourés d'un centaure, d'un gobelin et d'un elfe de maison qui les regardaient avec admiration.

Harry remarqua des pièces de monnaies dans l'eau, ainsi qu'un panneau affichant que l'argent récolté dans la fontaine serait reversé à St-Mangouste. Le jeune homme y jeta dix galions avant qu'un reniflement méprisant n'attire son attention. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'un gobelin se tenait à son côté, fusillant la fontaine du regard comme s'il espérait la faire fondre.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, l'interpela poliment Harry. On dirait que cette fontaine ne vous plait pas.

Le gobelin se tourna vers Harry, et lui répondit d'un ton sec.

- Cette fontaine est juste la symbolisation de l'hypocrisie des sorciers. Non mais regardez ça ! Vous croyez vraiment que les centaures et nous autres, gobelins puissions nous comporter de la sorte ? Faire preuve d'autant de mièvrerie à l'égard de sorciers corrompus, arrogants et hypocrites ? C'est une honte, jeune homme, et si je mets un jour la main sur le sculpteur qui a créé cette... chose, il va m'entendre, foi de Ragnok.

Le gobelin fit volte-face et s'éloigna rapidement. Harry le regarda, surpris, jusqu'à ce que Remus le ramène une fois encore à la réalité.

- On va être en retard si tu continues d'admirer le paysage.

Harry allait répliquer lorsqu'il remarqua une autre plante dotée d'un œil jaune accrochée à la statue. Lorsque l'œil vira au rouge, il sut que le moment était venu.

La lumière dans le grand hall vacilla. L'instant d'après, ce fut la panique. Des Mangemorts, une douzaine, venaient en effet de surgir dans le ministère et jetaient des sorts à tout va.

Remus prit Harry par le bras et voulut le tirer vers le poste de sécurité tandis que Arthur couvrait leurs arrières. Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de faire trois mètres que deux Mangemorts transplanèrent juste devant eux. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de sortir leurs baguettes, les mages noirs leur lancèrent un avada kedavra à chacun, sous le regard impuissant du patriarche Weasley, avant que l'un d'eux lance la Marque des Ténèbres au dessus de la scène de crime.

Visiblement, le Survivant devait être leur seule véritable cible, puisqu'une fois que son corps sans vie toucha le sol, les assaillants disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, laissant un Arthur tellement abasourdi par ce qui venait d'avoir lieu qu'il en resta les bras ballant en plein milieu du hall.

Petit à petit, la foule vint s'amasser prêt des deux cadavres. Les Aurors, pris de cours, arrivèrent seulement pour constater que les deux victimes étaient bel et bien mortes. Un peu plus tard, Cornelius Fudge, Dolorès Ombrage et le Magenmagot au grand complet, attirés par la rumeur de l'attaque, débarquèrent et apprirent, effarés, que le Survivant, l'Élu, l'espoir du monde sorcier, venait de périr dans une embuscade aussi soudaine qu'inattendue.

Albus Dumbledore et Lucius Malefoy arrivèrent également. Le directeur, pâle comme la mort, se pencha sur le corps de l'adolescent, et ne put que se rendre à l'évidence.

Le jeune homme était vraiment mort.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il à Arthur.

- Les... Les lumières se sont éteintes brièvement... Puis deux secondes après leur retour à la normal, les Mangemorts... Oh, Merlin, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Le roux sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il se retrouva à genoux, soutenu par Tonks, qui était à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

- Des Mangemorts ? S'exclama Fudge, totalement perdu. Mais c'est impossible, voyons.

Ombrage approuva vivement les dires de son supérieur, mais la foule ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- C'est vrai, monsieur le ministre, affirma un passant

- Je les ai vu, c'était bien des Mangemorts, déclara un autre.

- Ils étaient douze. Quatorze, si on ajoute les deux qui sont arrivés après, expliqua un troisième.

- Et la Marque... Regardez, c'est bien la Marque...

Lucius observait la Marque fixement, le teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Que signifiait cette histoire ? Son Maître avait pourtant dit qu'il voulait Potter pour Lui. Et puis tant que la prophétie n'était pas entre leurs mains, il était hors de question de faire quoique ce soit qui puisse trahir Son retour.

Car après tout, si le Ministère avait l'obligeance de nier les affirmations du vieux fous, pourquoi chercher à les détromper ? Ça laissait le temps aux Mangemorts de se préparer à revenir sur le devant de la scène.

Face à cette attaque en totale contradiction avec leurs projets, Lucius, qui, par chance, était resté en retrait, recula doucement, s'approcha d'une des cheminées sans s'occuper du gobelin qui se tenait là et prit discrètement la poudre d'escampette (en même temps que celle de cheminette qui le ramènerait chez lui). Et alors qu'il arriva au manoir familiale, il se demandait s'il était préférable qu'il annonce la nouvelle à son Seigneur de suite ou s'il valait mieux le laisser apprendre la mort de Potter par la presse.

* * *

Adossé à la cheminée par laquelle Malefoy avait disparu, Ragnok observa la scène en réprimant difficilement un micro-sourire. Le plan s'était déroulé comme prévu. Mieux encore, ça allait mettre en difficulté Fudge et sa politique de l'autruche, Voldemort et ses plans concernant la prophétie, ainsi que Dumbledore et ses projets du plus grand Bien.

Alors que les sorciers étaient focalisés sur la... mort du Survivant, Ragnok s'assura que les plantes parasites avaient disparue grâce aux pouvoirs de la rune elfique. Un rapide scan du Ministère lui apprit que c'était bien le cas, exception faite de celle qui contrôlait la cheminée à côté de laquelle il se trouvait. N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, il prit de la poudre de cheminette, entra dans le foyer et partit pour Gringotts.

Arrivé dans son bureau, il y trouva Ema'ouna la dryade et Miranda l'elfe.

- Alors ? Demanda cette dernière.

- Mission accomplie, répondit Ragnok avec un grand sourire.

- Parfait. A présent, c'est à Black de jouer.

* * *

**La suite au prochain chapitre. Là, par contre, va falloir attendre un peu, vu que j'ai à peine commencé à le rédiger.**

**Note à propos de mes autres fics : je ne les ai pas abandonnéé, elles sont juste en pause jusqu'à ce que je retrouve un peu d'inspiration à leur sujet.**

**Sinon, comme vous devez vous en douter, Harry et Remus ne sont pas vraiment mort, sinon, cette fic s'arréterait là. Le prochain chapitre donnera un peu plus de détails sur la façon qu'ils ont eu de se faire passer pour mort, sans parler de la partie du plan qui concerne Sirius.**

**On aura également droit à une petite vision d'ensemble sur les conséquences de cette pseudo-attaque sur la communauté sorcière en général et certaines factions en particulier.**

**Et peut-être d'autres choses, ça dépendra de ce que j'arriverai à faire tenir dans le chapitre quatre.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. **

**A plus :D**


	4. Chapt 4 : Faire le mort

**Voilà le chapitre quatre !**

**Désolé pour l'attente, ça a pris un poil plus longtemps que prévu. J'ai dû rajouter des trucs, en enlever d'autres et modifier deux-trois détails. **

**A celà s'ajoute mes travaux sur mon autre fic HP, "Réécrire l'histoire", dont j'ai refait le prologue dans son ensemble et que je prévois de publier d'ici peu.**

**Avis à ceux qui auront commencé la fic avant que je ne corrige ce petit oubli de ma part, la fic contiendra quelques mentions de relations homosexuelles (yaoï sûr, peut-être yuri, je sais pas encore). Bon, ça devrait rester léger (sinon, ça va dériver et je vais devoir augmenter le rating ^^" ).**

**Je rappelle que JK Rowling est la légitime propriétaire de Harry Potter. Le modeste auteur amateur que je suis ne fais que lui emprunter son oeuvre pour la travailler selon mes propres idées.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Grâce à l'aide d'Aube Révélatrice, nos trois conspirateurs mettent la touche finale à leur plan d'évasion. Et c'est à l'occasion de l'audience de l'adolescent au Ministère que la pseudo-attaque, orchestrée par les agents de la mystérieuse organisation, que Harry et Remus "trouvent la mort", au nez et à la barbe des Aurors, de Fudge, de Dumbledore et de Lucius Malefoy.

Ce dernier craint la réaction de son maître. Mais a-t-il seulement tort ?

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre**

**Faire le mort.**

La mort du Survivant avait plongé l'Ordre du Phœnix dans une situation délicate. D'un côté, il y avait ceux qui considérait que c'était une bonne nouvelle. En effet, Harry étant mort, le fragment d'âme de Voldemort était détruit. D'un autre côté, il y avait ceux qui craignaient que ça n'ait pas marché, car Voldemort n'était pas celui qui avait tuer Harry de sa main.

Il y avait Arthur, qui avait été mis dans la confidence et qui avait fait un esclandre. Il avait fallut le maitriser et déployer des « trésors de persuasion » pour lui faire comprendre que c'était nécessaire.

Il y avait Sirius, qui, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, sombra dans la dépression la plus totale, récupérant quelques affaires de son filleul, des objets ayant une forte valeur sentimentale, comme la cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Maraudeur ou encore l'album photo offert par Hagrid au jeune garçon à la fin de sa première année. Après ça, l'animagus était allé s'enfermer dans le grenier avec Buck, et avait insisté pour que personne ne vienne le déranger. Bien évidemment, personne ne lui expliqua que, de toute façon, ils avaient prévu la mort du jeune homme depuis un moment déjà. Les membres de l'Ordre aurait encore besoin de lui, et se le mettre à dos en lui avouant que son filleul n'était que de la chair à canon n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

Il y avait Dumbledore, qui était partagé entre la crainte de voir sa figure de proue morte trop tôt, la frustration de ne pas avoir pu s'emparer de la fortune des Potter, et l'étonnement face à cette action pour le moins... inattendue de la part de Voldemort. Quelque chose clochait, mais il ignorait quoi. Pourtant, il sentait que c'était important.

Et puis il y avait ceux qui ignoraient toujours la vérité.

Il y avait Rogue, trop pris par son rôle d'espion et pas assez fiable au goût de la grande majorité de l'Ordre pour être mis au courant.

Et pour finir, il y avait Tonks et les jumeaux. Mais croire qu'ils ne se doutaient de rien était une erreur.

- Depuis quelque temps, ils se comportent bizarrement, remarqua Nymphadora, une fois qu'elle fut certaine que personne ne les écoutait. Par exemple, ces derniers temps, je trouve que Kingsley agit de manière... presque mécanique. Et on dirait que la mort de Harry ne les marque pas plus que ça.

- On a pu remarqué que... commença Fred.

- …depuis quelques semaines, maman, Ron, Bill... poursuivit Georges.

- ...Charlie et Ginny ne se comportaient pas comme avant, comme si...

- …ils n'étaient pas les mêmes. Et depuis hier, papa...

- …est bizarre lui aussi.

- Vous pensez qu'il faut s'inquiéter ? Leur demanda l'Auror.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, dialoguant silencieusement.

- Difficile à dire. C'est sûr qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal mais...

- ...de là à savoir quoi...

- Le mieux est de faire profil bas, terminèrent les jumeaux en chœur

- On tachera de mener notre enquête, ajouta Fred.

Tonks approuva. Oui, ils devront faire en sorte de ne pas brusquer leurs amis, tant qu'ils n'auront pas saisi la nature exacte de ce qui se tramait au sein de l'Ordre du Phœnix

* * *

Dans son antre, le vieux manoir des Jedusor, Voldemort était de mauvaise humeur.

Assis sur son trône, dans ce qui fut autrefois une somptueuse salle de réception, il était entouré de ses fidèles Mangemorts, lesquels n'en menaient pas large. Surtout en constatant que l'humeur de leur Maître, visible au tapotement énervé des longs doigts effilés du Mage Noir sur l'un des accoudoirs, était aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune.

Les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres attendirent donc, immobiles et silencieux, que leur Maître prenne la parole. Même si tous savaient que ça ne serait pas forcément bon pour eux.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous, commença-t-il enfin de sa voix froide et sifflante, aurait l'extrême obligeance de M'EXPLIQUER CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE ?

Son ton avait monté au fur et à mesure de sa question, et de simple murmure, était devenu un cri de fureur pure. Et les Mangemorts, face à la colère montant crescendo de leur Seigneur, se firent de plus en plus petit, ne souhaitant plus qu'une chose, c'était de pouvoir disparaître le plus loin et le plus vite possible.

- LUCIUS ! S'exclama Voldemort, faisant sursauter le blond qui se trouvait non loin à sa droite.

Lord Malefoy regretta amèrement d'être là. Mais hélas, en tant que membre du Premier Cercle, il se devait d'être aux premières loges. A son plus grand déplaisir.

Lucius se rendit compte qu'il s'était quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées. Et comme il avait tardé à répondre, la réaction de son Maître fut sans appel.

- ENDOLORIS !

La douleur fut terrible. Lucius s'écroula et poussa un cri qui fit frémir les autres Mangemorts. Un seul, adossé au mur non-loin du trône, observait la scène d'un regard neutre, inexpressif.

- Je t'ai posé une question, Lucius ! Insista Voldemort en mettant fin au sortilège de torture.

- Je ne... Je n'en sais rien, Maître, parvint à articuler Malefoy père.

- Mauvaise réponse ! ENDOLORIS !

Une fois encore, Lucius se tordit de douleur en hurlant. Mais bien que la scène en fit déglutir plus d'un, personne ne regrettait ce qui lui arrivait. Car « _Mieux vaut lui que moi _» pensèrent les Mangemorts. Tous sauf un, qui s'en fichait royalement.

- NOTT !

Voldemort avait de nouveau mis fin à son doloris et s'était tourné vers le Mangemort resté à l'écart.

- Nott, mon cher, j'ose espérer que tu auras plus de répondant que ce cher Lucius.

Nathaniel Nott, un des plus vieux Mangemorts, membre du Premier Cercle et père du Serpentard Théodore, lança un regard dédaigneux à Lucius et se tourna vers son Seigneur, arborant un visage de marbre.

- C'est peut-être une ruse de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore pour mettre le « Survivant » hors de notre portée, proposa-t-il.

- Peut-être ? Releva Voldemort.

- On a aucune preuve. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être nous. Personne ici n'est assez fou – ou assez suicidaire – pour mettre nos plans en périls, dévoiler Votre retour et Vous ravir votre triomphe sur Potter à cause d'un stupide accès de zèle...

- C'est certainement lui, il est assez tordu pour ça, commenta discrètement un autre Mangemort sur la gauche.

Pas assez discrètement du moins, vu que Voldemort l'avait entendu et lança un regard glacial sur le petit malin. Lequel se recroquevilla, effrayé de sa propre audace.

Nott lança un regard dégouté au Mangemort, ce qui n'échappa pas à son Seigneur.

- Il faut quand même reconnaître que ton frère n'a pas tout à fait tord, Nott, dit-il, mi-amusé, mi-énervé. Ce vieillard sénile est assez tordu pour avoir ce genre d'idée.

- Mais l'a-t-il eu ?

- Nous verrons bien quand Severus nous aura rejoint.

Justement, Severus Rogue, professeur de potions à Poudlard, entra dans la grande salle sombre, faisant voler sa cape comme il en avait l'habitude, s'attirant par là-même un regard mi-amusé, mi-blasé de l'ainé des frères Nott.

_L'un des seuls qui méritent mon respect, ici, _pensa-t-il.

- Ah, Severus, tu tombes bien, nous t'attendions, l'accueillit Voldemort.

- Maître, répondit Rogue en s'inclinant respectueusement devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait fallut pas mal d'efforts à Rogue pour obtenir le pardon de Voldemort, et beaucoup d'endurance pour supporter les doloris à la chaine. Il y avait réussi, même si, à l'issue de son plaidoyer pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Maître, il n'avait pas été très beau à voir.

Ce qui impressionnait le plus Nott, c'était la capacité de Rogue à masquer ses pensées, ou bien à les faire mentir. Car si quelques Mangemorts étaient certains que Rogue était en réalité à la solde de Dumbledore, rien ne permettait de le prouver, et encore moins la legilimancie. Lui-même avait tenté de lire dans l'esprit du Maître des Potions. Il avait laissé tomber en riant à la pensée de ce que le trentenaire lui avait fait voir. C'est depuis ce jour que Nott savait qu'en réalité, Rogue n'était pas totalement hermétique à l'humour. Et qu'il savait pertinemment quand on venait fouiller dans sa tête.

Pour l'heure, il gardait ses pensées pour lui, assistant à l'échange entre Voldemort et le nouveau venu.

- Rogue... Nous nous demandions si, par le plus grand des hasards, tu étais en mesure de nous dire si Dumbledore avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec la... « mort » de Potter.

L'espion répondit aussitôt. Visiblement, il s'attendait à cette question.

- Soit il est bon comédien, soit il n'est en rien mêlé à cette attaque. A vrai dire, faute d'éléments supplémentaires, il privilégie l'hypothèse d'une attaque surprise de notre part, même si j'ai le sentiment qu'il éprouve quelques réserves quant à cette idée.

Voldemort prit un air pensif. Les Mangemorts retinrent leur respiration, n'osant pas déranger leur Seigneur dans ses réflexions.

- Vu qu'aucun de vous n'est assez intelligent pour mettre sur pied une pareille opération, et si Dumbledore n'a rien à voir avec ça, il ne nous reste qu'un cas de figure. Le pire.

- On aurait donc affaire à un tierce groupe, commenta Nott.

- En... En quoi est-ce le pire cas de figure, Maître ? Demanda timidement Malefoy.

- Lucius... fit Voldemort, déçu. Rassure-moi, tu le fais exprès, là ? Ou bien est-ce que ton quotient intellectuel aurait-il décidé de faire concurrence à celui des Crabbe et Goyle ?

Lucius blêmit mais ne répondit rien. Les deux autres Mangemorts cités firent de même, peu désireux de se prendre un mauvais sort sur le coin du nez.

- Nott, Rogue, pouvez-vous expliquer à vos camarades en quoi c'est le pire scénario qui soit ? Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phœnix, commença l'espion, nous savons qui ils sont, quelles sont leurs méthodes, leurs faiblesses, où les trouver...

- Et nous avons un homme à nous dans leurs rangs, poursuivit l'autre Mangemort. Alors qu'un troisième groupe...

- On ne sait rien à leur sujet, reprit le Maître des Potions. Qui ils sont, combien ils sont...

- On ignore également de quoi ils sont capables, comment les atteindre et où ils sont basés, enchaina Nathaniel.

- Et on ignore surtout quels sont leurs buts, acheva Voldemort. En quoi la mort de Potter les arrangerait ?

- Peut-on être sûr qu'ils l'ont vraiment tué ? Marmonna le vieux Mangemort.

- Tu en doutes encore, Nott ?

- Dumbledore est formel, intervint Rogue. C'est bien la dépouille de Potter, son sang, sa signature magique, son aura... J'ai moi-même vérifié. Pas de polynectar, pas de métamorphose... Et aucun mannequin magique ne peut être aussi trompeur. Et puis la baguette... C'est bien la baguette de ce petit imbécile arrogant.

Voldemort réprima de justesse un sursaut. La baguette... Il n'y pensait plus.

- Qu'en est-il de cette baguette, Severus ?

- Dumbledore s'en est emparé, Maître. Je crois qu'aux vues de ses... propriétés, il va la conserver et la donner le moment venu à son nouveau « champion »... si l'on peut dire.

- Ah, le fils Londubat ? Il croit vraiment que ce gamin est capable de me battre ?

- Potter étant hors circuit, Londubat est le seul qui corresponde à la prophétie.

- Si j'en crois les témoignages de nos futures recrues, cet enfant est un bien piètre sorcier.

- Il ne représentera jamais une menace sérieuse, Maître.

- Non. Il ne vaut pas Potter. J'en conviens.

Voldemort se cala plus confortablement sur son trône, méditant et se grattant le menton. Il réfléchissait activement à ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, il prit enfin une décision.

- Rogue, tâche de t'emparer de cette baguette, et vérifie que Dumbledore n'a réellement rien à voir avec tout ça. Lucius, joue avec tes relations pour savoir comment ces mystérieux attaquants ont réussi leur coup. S'infiltrer au sein du Ministère en plein jour, à la barbe des Aurors et en outrepassant les protections nécessitent au mieux des contacts bien placés au sein du Ministère, au pire de sacrés connaissances en magie. Oh, et essaye de retourner la situation à notre avantage. Associée à la bêtise de Fudge, cette attaque éclair pourrait nous aider à discréditer encore plus le vieux fou. Les autres, cherchez partout, laissez trainer vos yeux et vos oreilles, et rapportez-moi tout ce que vous entendez à propos d'organisations, de groupes ou d'ordres clandestins. Je veux savoir à qui on a à faire, ce qu'ils veulent et si Potter est vraiment mort.

- Dois-je faire part de nos soupçons à l'Ordre du Phœnix quant à cette mystérieuse faction ? Demanda l'espion.

- Non, pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas de cet hurluberlue et de sa bande de rigolos dans nos jambes. Qu'ils continuent à croire que c'est notre œuvre

- A vos ordres, Maître.

Rogue s'inclina, imité par les autres Mangemorts, qui se mirent en branle sans la moindre hésitation, trop heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour s'éloigner de leur Seigneur et de pouvoir le satisfaire. Nathaniel Nott fut le dernier à saluer Voldemort, juste après son frère, Richard. Il jeta un regard froid et dégouté à ce dernier, avant de quitter à son tour le manoir. Une fois en dehors des limites du domaine, il laissa échapper un petit sourire avant de transplaner.

* * *

Severus Rogue rentrait chez lui, à l'Impasse des Tisseurs. Il n'aimait pas cette maison. Il n'aimait pas ce quartier dans son ensemble. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. D'ailleurs, il se rendit compte qu'il passait devant LA maison. Celle qu'il évitait, en général.

La maison des Evans...

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant, et de sombrer dans la nostalgie. Il revit la petite fille rousse dont il était éperdument tombé amoureux dés le premier regard. Il entendit à nouveau son rire cristallin et harmonieux. Il la revit réajuster une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Il se rappela la petite moue qu'elle arborait quand elle était concentrée dans un livre.

Lily...

Tant de souvenirs qui lui faisait mal. Chaque fois qu'il se remémorait cette époque, avant que ses propres choix et Potter ne lui arrache la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé, il sentait son cœur se contracter douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Comme s'il allait imploser, s'effondrer sur lui-même.

Combien de fois avait-il souhaiter mourir, rien qu'en ressentant cette douleur ? Combien de fois s'était-il retrouver à porter sa main à sa poitrine sans s'en rendre compte, comme maintenant ?

Paradoxalement, cette douleur lui permettait de supporter les doloris de Voldemort avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il fallait croire que la haine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait ressentir était moins forte que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Lily et que les regrets qui le rongeait depuis cette nuit d'halloween 1981.

Dire qu'à l'origine, c'était pour protéger Lily qu'il s'était rapproché des futurs Mangemorts qui hantaient sa promotion. C'était pour pouvoir être en mesure de prévenir tout acte malveillant à son égard, pour être capable d'empêcher ses « amis » de lui faire le moindre mal.

Mais tout ça, il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente coupable de ce qu'il devenait, de la voie qu'il suivait.

Le problème, c'est que, ainsi, il l'avait perdue. Définitivement. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait la lui ramener.

Un Mangemort, qui, pourtant, connaissait ses sentiments pour la née-moldue, avait eu le mauvais goût de lui suggérer d'en faire un inféri afin qu'il puisse satisfaire ses pulsions. Bizarrement, on avait jamais retrouvé ledit Mangemort. De toute façon, ce n'est pas d'un corps sans âmes que voulait Severus.

Non, il voulait sa Lily. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait. Non, à la place, il avait dû supporter Potter Junior. La copie conforme de son abruti de père.

Sauf les yeux.

_Les yeux de Lily..._

…

_Si ce n'est pas la preuve qu'il est son fils..._

_Les yeux de Lily sur le visage de Potter... Tu parles d'un blasphème..._

_Oui, mais il n'en était pas moins le fils de Lily. Que crois-tu qu'elle aurait pensé si elle avait su comment tu traitais son fils ?_

_Elle... Elle m'en aurait voulu... Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à voir en Harry que le fils de James._

_As-tu seulement voulu voir autre chose en lui ?_

Un bruit de ferraille le sortit de ce petit dialogue intérieur. Il grimaça en reconnaissant un de ses « voisins », un vieil ivrogne qui venait de trébucher sur une poubelle. Il laissa échapper un rictus de dégoût en voyant le poivrot tituber et tomber une fois de plus.

S'il y a bien une chose que Severus Rogue haïssait autant que James Potter, c'était bien les alcooliques. Ça lui rappelait trop son père.

S'arrachant à la contemplation de la maison abandonnée, Severus poursuivit sa route en direction de l'impasse des Tisseurs. Ses pas le firent passer devant un terrain vague. Ce qui était, à une époque, le terrain de jeu où Lily et lui venaient passer leurs journées d'été. Aujourd'hui, c'était devenu le point de rendez-vous des prostituées. Autre chose que Severus détestait par dessus tout.

Il n'avait jamais compris comment on pouvait vendre son corps de la sorte, tout cela pour une poignée de billets. Il avait des idées très arrêtées sur la question, et il pensait que les femmes qui suivaient volontairement cette voie n'avaient vraiment aucun amour-propre. Bon, par contre, pour celles qui y étaient contraintes, c'était une autre histoire. Mais dans tous les cas, ça le dégoutait au plus haut point, et lui donnait même parfois envie de vomir.

Par chance, il était l'un des meilleurs occlumens au monde, ce qui lui permit de passer devant ces femmes tout en réprimant la grimace de dégoût et de mépris qui menaçait de s'afficher sur son visage.

Il ignora ainsi les remarques aguicheuses et les positions provocantes, hâtant légèrement le pas pour atteindre l'entrée de sa rue. Mais alors qu'il approchait de la dernière intersection, il remarqua une autre jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui se tenait là, loin à l'écart des autres.

Severus était à la fois observateur et physionomiste. Aussi vit-il de suite que la jeune fille de joie était nouvelle ici. Cette fois, il laissa échapper une petite moue dégoutée. Il était persuadé que c'était une de ses gamines d'à peine dix-huit ans que les réseaux d'Europe de l'est balançaient sur les trottoirs d'Occident.

Il se décida à passer sans s'occuper d'elle, mais la petite voix en lui était piquée par la curiosité. Qui était cette fille, et qu'est-ce qui avait pu la pousser à tapiner ici, habillée et maquillée de manière aussi vulgaire ?

Sa raison lui souffla que ce n'était pas son problème, mais sa curiosité fut plus forte et il lui lança un legilimens informulé alors qu'il capta son regard vert en lui passant à côté.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux mètres que l'agent double se rendit compte de quelque chose de bizarre.

Il n'avait pas accès aux pensées de la fille.

Alors soit, ce qui était peu probable, voir même impossible, elle avait des défenses mentales naturelles en béton armé.

Soit elle était une excellente occlumens.

Et par extension, une sorcière.

Soudainement mû par un mauvais pressentiment, Severus sortit sa baguette et amorça un demi-tour.

Mais c'était trop tard.

- Petrificus Totalus.

La fille, la sorcière, plutôt, lui avait jeté le sort alors qu'il avait à peine fait un quart de tour. Et l'espion n'évita la chute que parce qu'une poigne puissante le redressa avant qu'il s'étale de tout son long.

- Joli coup, Donna Seras, fit une voix d'homme avec un accent hispanique.

- Il est tout figé, s'amusa une autre voix dans le même genre, quoiqu'un peu plus aigüe.

- Cortes, garde les compliments pour quand on sera à la planque, fit la fille. Velasquez, tu t'amuseras plus tard, préviens plutôt Hermann qu'il amène la camionnette.

Severus vit le fameux Velasquez s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire, aux cheveux longs et noirs attachés en queue de cheval. Il constata aussi qu'il était tenu par un autre vampire, ledit Cortes, au crâne rasé et doté d'une moustache et d'un bouc noirs finement taillés.

- Professeur Severus Rogue, dit la fille au sorcier pétrifié, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous enlever.

L'homme lança un regard meurtrier à la jeune femme tandis qu'une camionnette noire s'approchait tranquillement, le vampire trottant à son côté.

- N'y voyez rien de personnel, poursuivit la femme, insensible à la lueur meurtrière qui brillait dans les yeux de l'enseignant. C'est juste que vu votre statut d'agent double, vous risquez de gêner nos plans. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne vous fera aucun mal, sauf si vous nous y forcez.,

Severus fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que...

_La mystérieuse troisième faction..._

Le vampire aux cheveux longs ouvrit les portes arrières du véhicule, et son compère hissa l'espion dedans. La fille monta à l'avant, à côté d'un conducteur à la forte carrure que Severus ne parvint pas à distinguer à cause du long manteau et du chapeau à larges bords qu'il portait, tandis que les deux buveurs de sang s'installèrent avec leur proie.

- Je peux vous promettre une chose, professeur, lança la fille par-dessus son épaule. Ce que nous allons vous apprendre va changer à jamais votre point de vue sur la guerre qui s'annonce. Tout ce en quoi vous croyez va certes être jeté à bas, mais faites-moi confiance, c'est un moindre mal à côté de ce qui nous attends.

La curiosité de Rogue reprit le dessus. Visiblement, ces gens ne souhaitaient pas lui faire de mal, mais le mettre dans la confidence. Il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire, et son esprit calculateur de Serpentard attendait de voir comment il pourrait en tirer profit.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que ce qu'il allait apprendre allait faire basculer sa vie bien plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

* * *

Harry se redressa dans le fauteuil dans lequel il s'était affalé au moment où Remus rentra dans la cabane où ils avaient trouvé refuge plus tôt dans la journée.

- J'ai vu Voldemort tout à l'heure, dit Harry à son compère. Par l'intermédiaire d'une de ces visions.

- Que faisait-il ? Lui demanda le loup-garou.

- Il avait convoqué ses Mangemorts. Il y avait Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle... Même Rogue était là. Et les frères Nott. Je savais qu'il y en avait un, mais j'ignorais qu'ils étaient deux.

- Nathaniel et Richard Nott. Des sorciers dangereux. Surtout Nathaniel.

- Comment ça ?

- Si le second est quelqu'un de zélé et de redoutable, son frère est plus posé et plus mystérieux. Là où Richard donne toujours tout ce qu'il a, Nathaniel ne recours jamais à toute sa puissance, sauf quand c'est nécessaire. Là où le cadet va privilégier les attaques directes, l'ainé préférera les prises à revers, les pièges vicieux et les coups en douce. Un conseil, Harry : évite Nathaniel Nott autant que possible.

- J'en prends bonne note, répondit Harry, légèrement refroidi.

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques minutes, avant que le jeune Gryffondor ne reprenne la parole.

- Rogue dit que Dumbledore a récupéré ma baguette. A priori, il voudrait la donner à Neville et faire de lui son futur pantin.

- Ta baguette étant liée à celle de Voldemort, je ne suis pas surpris. Pour le jeune Londubat non plus, je dois avouer.

Remus se rappela que Harry ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire de la prophétie. Et vu le regard curieux du louveteau, le lycan comprit qu'il n'échapperait pas à la question. Et puis, vu leur situation...

- Écoute. Comme tu le sais, cette prophétie te concerne. Mais en vérité, tu n'es pas le seul dans cette situation. Les Londubat étaient eux aussi des cibles prioritaire pour les Mangemorts.

- Que disait cette prophétie exactement ?

- Je n'en connais pas la teneur exacte. Je sais juste qu'il était question d'un enfant né fin juillet, et dont les parents ont tenus tête à Voldemort à trois reprises.

- Mes parents et les Londubat, comprit Harry.

- Oui, Neville est né le 30 juillet. Et Alice et Frank ont eux aussi été très actifs au sein de l'Ordre. Tout comme Lily et James, ils ont par trois fois contrecarré les plans de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts.

- Mais pourquoi Voldemort s'en est-il pris d'abord à moi ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas commencé par Neville ?

- Alors là, je n'en sais absolument rien. Peut-être parce que tu es né le 31 juillet à minuit... En clair, parce que tu es vraiment né à la toute fin du mois de juillet...

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais un bref mal de tête le prit soudainement, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées.

- Ça va, Harry ? S'inquiéta Remus en voyant son protégé blêmir.

- Ça.. ça va, répondit l'adolescent d'une voix enrouée. C'est juste une migraine passagère.

Remus ne dit rien, mais ne se départit pas de son air inquiet. Il finit par détourner la tête et par regarder par la fenêtre.

- Bon, j'espère que Sirius ne vas pas tarder.

* * *

Au Square Grimmaurd, tout le monde dormait à point fermé. Le lendemain auraient lieux les obsèques officielles du Survivant, et tous se devaient d'y assister.

Tous, sauf un.

Alliant rapidité et discrétion, l'héritier des Black achevait ses préparatifs. Lesquels consistaient à présent à réduire la taille de ses quelques bagages de sorte à pouvoir tout mettre dans sa poche.

- Allez, mon vieux Buck. On dégage enfin d'ici.

L'hippogriffe en piaffa d'impatience. Sirius eut un petit sourire amusé. Il était exactement dans le même état d'esprit.

Un hululement sonore attira son attention sur la chouette blanche qui l'observait depuis une des poutres.

- Bien sûr que tu viens aussi, Hedwige. Tu crois quand même pas que Harry allait te laisser toute seule ici ?

Le rapace hulula de joie et vint se poser sur l'épaule de l'animagus. Lequel se tourna vers la silhouette cachée dans l'ombre.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, maître Sirius. Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, répondit l'autre.

- Tu as conscience de ce que ça implique ?

- En effet.

- Et... ça ne t'effraie pas ?

- La peur est un sentiment que je ne connais pas, maître Sirius.

Le fugitif haussa un sourcil, mais finit par laisser tomber le sujet. Il sortit plutôt les deux baguettes qu'il avait en sa possession et en donna une des deux, celle qu'il utilisait depuis son évasion, à l'autre.

- Je compte sur toi pour entrainer le plus de Mangemorts avec toi dans la tombe, lui dit-il.

- Comptez sur moi, répondit le mystérieux personnage en arborant un sourire sadique. Avec de la chance, j'aurai même ce sale petit peroxydé de Malefoy.

- L'espoir fait vivre. Dommage qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Rogue doit être entre les mains de nos « amis ».

- Un accident aurait si vite pût arriver.

- Content de voir qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, s'esclaffa le chien.

- Normal, vu que je suis vous.

A ces mots, le second sorcier sortit de l'ombre. Il s'agissait du double de Sirius. Une copie conforme, en tout point identique. Apparence, attitude, gestuelle... Même la petite lueur hantée dans son regard était la même.

- Cette magie ne cessera jamais de m'étonner, souffla le vrai Sirius.

- Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu, maître Sirius.

Seul ce respect que le clone avait pour l'original faisait la différence.

- Bon, allez, je ferai mieux d'y aller. Je dois avoir rejoint les autres avant le lever du jour.

- Bonne chance, maître, lui dit l'autre.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Sirius ouvrit le toit du grenier en deux, permettant ainsi à Buck de s'envoler depuis le grenier. L'hippogriffe déploya ses ailes tandis que le sorcier lui monta sur le dos.

- Je te laisse refermer et désactiver les protections. Adieu. Et bonne chance à toi.

La créature magique prit son envol, et fila en direction de l'ouest, laissant le double sur place.

- Non, ce n'est pas un adieu, Sirius Black, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

Le clone referma le toit et alla se coucher. Il aurait fort à faire, le lendemain.

* * *

**Voili voilou. Entre un Dumbledore décontenancé, un Voldemort plutôt énervé, un Rogue qui se fait enlever sans pouvoir résister, des morts bien vivants et deux Black pour le prix d'un, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**La suite arrivera bientôt.**

**A plus :D**


	5. Chapt 5 : Surprises

**Salut tout le monde les gens :D**

**Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu d'autres choses en tête ou à faire (la famille qui s'agrandit, la reprise du boulot après quelques petites vacances, de la famille de passage...), et du coup, j'ai pas trop eu le temps de finir ce chapitre pour la semaine dernière. **

**Mais voilà, le chapitre cinq est enfin là, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je rappelle que Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter son histoire, son univers et ses personnages pour tout retravailler à ma sauce.**

**Je vais vite fait répondre aux reviews anonymes (honte à moi, je l'ai pas fait plus tôt ^^" ).**

**Maggy : quoi qu'il arrive, c'est pas pour les mauvaises raisons (enfin, je pense). Dans tous les cas, à la base, je suis pas un gros fan de yaoi, et puis je trouve qu'il y en a beaucoup trop, surtout sur le pairring Harry/Drago.**

**De toute façon, à moins de faire un ooc clair et net, ces deux là ne peuvent pas tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils sont beaucoup trop différents, que ce soit par l'éducation, par les idéaux... Si encore, l'un des deux est amené à changer de mentalité de manière cohérente, je dis pas, mais sans ça, je trouve que ça passe pas.**

**Adenoide : à ce stade, tout le monde doit bien se douter que changer de coffre ou de banque est inutile, et à plus forte raison que le directeur de Gringott semble être dans la combine. Mais on en reparlera plus tard.**

**Nerumos : oui, moi aussi c'est un thème que j'aime bien, surtout quand il est bien mené. Je citerai par exemple l'une des fics de Wildside, "Harry Potter, ou l'histoire du garçon oublié", que je suis assidument (d'ailleurs, vivement le prochain chapitre (Wildside, si tu passes par là ^^ )).**

**Bon, ça c'est fait... Suivant !**

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Du côté de l'Ordre du Phoenix, les jumeaux Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks commencent à avoir des doutes au sujet du comportement de leurs amis. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort et ses sbires subodorent l'intervention d'une tierce faction, dont ils ne savent absolument rien. Rogue est enlevé par Aube Révélatrice, et Sirius part à son tour, laissant son clone accomplir sa mission.

Mais celui-ci semble avoir un étrange comportement...

* * *

** Chapitre cinq**

**Surprises.**

Une cérémonie funèbre avait lieu à Godric's Hollow, à l'occasion des obsèques de Harry Potter. Les « amis » étaient là, bien sûr, ainsi que pas mal de dignitaires, de personnalités, et de tout un tas d'anonymes qui venaient rendre hommage une dernière fois à leur héros.

_Héros qu'ils ont quand même dénigré et prit pour un fou, juste parce qu'une bande de journaliste à la solde du Ministère le leur a présenté comme tel,_ pensa Albus Dumbledore.

Même s'il n'en montrait rien, il était carrément dégouté par la stupidité et l'hypocrisie de ses pairs.

_Les gens sont stupides. Et avec des perles comme ce bon à rien de Cornelius à la tête du pays, les choses ne vont pas aller en s'arrangeant._

Hélas, aucune potion, aucun sortilège ne pouvait soigner ce mal bien trop répandu. _Bah, profitez-en, tous autant que vous êtes. Bientôt, nous serons en mesure de changer tout ça. Pour le plus grand Bien._

Albus fronça les sourcils en remarquant que Lucius Malefoy – _Pourquoi je ne suis même pas surpris de le voir ici, celui-là ? _- était penché sur l'épaule de Fudge et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille.

_Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que je ne vais pas aimer ça ? _Se demanda le vieux directeur en voyant le ministre de la magie blêmir en entendant ce que son « ami » lui disait.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, Fudge vint trouver le directeur de Poudlard.

- Albus, j'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas réellement allé jusqu'à de telles extrémités.

- Plait-il ?

- On m'a laissé entendre qu'il était possible que l'attaque au Ministère pourrait avoir été orchestré par vos soins pour me discréditer aux yeux de la population et ainsi me forcer à abandonner mon poste.

- Quand vous dites « On », je suppose que vous voulez parler de Lucius Malefoy ? Questionna le vieux mage, blasé.

- J'ai énormément de chance d'avoir un ami aussi fidèle, se rengorgea le ministre. Lui, au moins, m'apporte tout le soutien dont j'ai besoin pour faire face au manipulateur que vous êtes.

- J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à regretter son « soutien », répliqua Albus. Car il est parmi les mieux placés pour vous poignarder dans le dos.

- Vous critiquez, Dumbledore, mais vous n'êtes guerre mieux. Croyez-moi, je ne vais pas vous lâcher d'une semelle. Et si jamais j'apprends que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est vous qui avez saboter les protections magiques du Ministère pour faire entrer vos hommes de mains dans nos murs juste pour me donner le mauvais rôle, je vous jure que je vous ferai tomber, Dumbledore.

Le ministre fit volte-face et s'éloigna, dépassant Malefoy père qui adressa un micro-sourire amusé au vieux sorcier avant de suivre le politicien.

Albus, de son côté, analysait la stratégie de l'adversaire. Fudge était un imbécile, doublé d'un paranoïaque. Il avait peur de perdre sa place, si chèrement acquise. Le simple fait de lui faire croire que Albus Dumbledore, grand vainqueur de Grindelwald, manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, directeur de Poudlard et président du Magenmagot, visait aussi le poste de ministre de la magie suffisait à le plonger dans une peur panique. Et à le rendre sourd à toute tentative de raisonnement.

Pire encore, Fudge avait beaucoup gagné en assurance depuis quelques années. Si au début de son mandat, il demandait fréquemment conseil à Dumbledore pour des sujets aussi divers que variés, il avait finit par ne plus déranger le vieil enseignant que pour des questions concernant directement la CIMS et le Magenmagot.

Pourquoi « pire » ? Parce que Albus n'était plus indispensable aux yeux du ministre, qui le voyait à présent comme une menace pour ses propres ambitions. Et nul doute que, appuyé comme il l'était par des Mangemorts plus ou moins avérés comme Lucius Malefoy, Fudge utiliserait tous les moyens qu'il jugerait bon – ou qu'on lui présenterait comme tel – pour évincer cette menace.

Ça avait déjà commencé, avec la campagne de diffamation à son encontre et à celle de Harry. Première étape, discréditer l'ennemi pour lui faire perdre son influence. Nul doute que la seconde étape consisterait à le destituer petit à petit de ses différentes fonctions. Amoindrir ses pouvoirs politiques et juridiques. Pour ce qui était de le chasser de Poudlard, par contre, cela risquait d'être un peu plus corsé. Car après tout, il avait besoin de Poudlard, de sa magie et de ses secrets, et il se battrait pour conserver son titre de directeur s'il le fallait.

De toute façon, il avait fait en sorte que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse avoir le contrôle du château. Si les pantins de Voldemort parvenaient à le chasser de la CIMS et du Magenmagot, tant mieux pour eux, de toute façon, ce n'était pour ainsi dire plus indispensable aux plans du Triumvirat. Seul Poudlard comptait à présent.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé devant le QG de l'Ordre que Albus sortit de ses pensées. Il avait fait le trajet machinalement, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce qui n'était pas un problème, vu qu'ils avaient une réunion de toute façon.

Ce qu'il ignorait encore, c'est que la réunion allait vite être écourtée. Car à peine rentré, il se fit sauter dessus par Molly, qui avait une lettre à la main.

- Albus, c'est terrible ! S'exclama-t-elle. Sirius est partie !

- Comment ça, il est partie ?

Il arracha la lettre des mains de la matriarche Weasley et la lut.

_Désolé, mais je ne peux laisser passer ça. Je pars montrer à ces satanés Mangemorts ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à mon filleul. _

_Vous vous en doutez, c'est une mission suicide. De toute façon, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre. Harry et Remus étaient les seuls à vraiment me permettre de supporter d'être confiné dans cette satanée maison. Et je préfère mourir au combat plutôt que de rester cloitrer ici sans eux._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fais en sorte que la maison revienne à l'Ordre. Vous pourrez donc toujours en profiter, sans pour autant y voir débarquer mes très chères cousines, Bellatrix et Narcissa (même si la première n'est pas en mesure d'aller où que ce soit à l'heure actuelle. Mais connaissant Voldemort comme on le connait, ce détail pourrait changer tôt ou tard, et plutôt tôt que tard),_

_Pour ce qui est de Kreattur, il devrait vous obéir, même s'il y met toujours autant de mauvaise volonté._

_Sur ce, adieu, et souhaitez-moi bonne chance._

_Sirius._

- L'imbécile, cracha Albus.

C'est le moment que choisit le patronus de Kingsley pour apparaître.

- _Black a tenté d'attaquer Malefoy et plusieurs Mangemorts. Il s'est fait prendre et il va être soumis au Baiser du détraqueur._

- L'imbécile, répéta le vieux mage.

* * *

Sirius Black.

Un traitre qui avait vendu ses « meilleurs amis » à Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom.

Un fou dangereux qui avait tué plusieurs personnes, dont un sorcier de ses « amis », d'un seul sort.

Un expert en magie noire qui avait réussi, Merlin seul sait comment, à s'évader d'Azkaban.

Un criminel en fuite qui avait, pendant trois ans, réussi à échapper à la justice.

Un condamné à mort, désormais. Et cette fois, il n'avait aucune échappatoire.

Il avait eu l'audace d'attaquer plusieurs dignitaires – dont Malefoy – alors qu'ils étaient à peine sortis du cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Alors que les Aurors étaient encore présent en grand nombre. Alors que le ministre lui-même était là.

Et maintenant, il allait payer.

Mais étrangement, il ne semblait pas plus gêné que ça...

- On pourrait faire vite, s'il vous plait ? C'est qu'on m'attend, et je voudrai pas être en retard, disait-il d'un ton badin.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe, monsieur Black, lui répondit Fudge, complètement décontenancé par le comportement pour le moins étrange du criminel.

- Je comprend surtout qu'une de mes « groupies » va enfin avoir le plaisir de me voler un baiser. C'est carrément du harcèlement, là.

Une des fameuses groupies arriva justement à ce moment-là, et même si Malefoy frissonna en présence du détraqueur, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard goguenard au condamné. Mais il ravala son sourire moqueur en voyant celui, amusé, de son cousin par alliance.

Quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de Black. Alors qu'il devrait être terrifié à l'idée de se faire « embrasser », il agissait comme si de rien n'était. Poussé par la curiosité, et aussi parce que son maître ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il ne tentait pas de récupérer le maximum d'informations sur l'Ordre du Phœnix, il lança un legilimens sur le prisonnier.

A sa grande surprise, il se retrouva dans un lieu sombre, dont le sol était noyé sous une brume d'un blanc éclatant. Face à lui se trouvait Black, mais, fait étrange, ses yeux étaient... intégralement mauves ?

- Qu... Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Lucius, sur la défensive.

- Moi ? Mais voyons, je suis Sirius Black.

- J'ai du mal à le croire.

Il le sentait, une sombre aura se dégageait de l'être en face de lui. Une aura qui ne correspondait en rien à l'héritier des Black.

Ce dernier, qui qu'il soit, se mit à rire.

- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas Sirius Black. Et pour être honnête, je ne sais pas où il est à l'heure actuelle.

- Un double ? Par quel artifice a-t-il réussi à faire un double aussi perfectionné ? Et ça voudrait dire que Potter et Lupin ont recouru à la même méthode ? Où sont-ils ? Est-ce une ruse de Dumbledore ?

- Désolé, très cher, mais les explications seront pour une autre fois. Pour l'heure, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : ton maître, tes petits amis et toi-même êtes les dindons de la farce. Tu connais le poker ? C'est un jeu de cartes moldu, dans lequel le bluff a une importance non-négligeable. Et bien, considère que cette guerre est une partie de poker, et que vous êtes en train de la perdre, parce que niveau bluff, vous êtes loin d'être les meilleurs. En plus, vous n'avez pas idée de qui sont les autres joueurs.

- Que savez-vous là-dessus ? Faites vous partie de la mystérieuse troisième faction ?

L'autre éclata de rire, et changea d'apparence. Au lieu de ressembler à Sirius Black, il avait maintenant la forme d'une ombre humanoïde flottant dans l'air, ses deux orbes mauves étant la seule source lumineuse dans les ténèbres de son visage.

- Lucius... Comme si j'allais te dire tout ce que je sais... C'est mal me connaître...

- Qui êtes vous ? Répéta le Mangemort.

L'ombre se jeta au cou de son vis-à-vis et lui lança une décharge électrique qui arracha au blond un cri de douleur. Il stoppa au bout d'une minute, visiblement satisfait, et relâcha son étreinte.

- Tu diras ceci à ton maître : « Souviens-toi de notre dernière rencontre à St-Petersbourg, en 1944, et de ma promesse. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je la tiendrai, sois en sûr ».

Lucius, haletant toujours sous l'effet de la torture subie, regarda l'ombre, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire ou tenter quoi que ce soit, il fut éjecté de l'esprit de... la chose, et se retrouva à nouveau dans son propre corps. Il hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter quand un grognement de Fudge le poussa à se retourner.

Le directeur de Poudlard les rejoignait. Lucius se reprit, ne voulant pas que l'ennemi juré de son maître se questionne sur son air soucieux, et préféra adresser au vieux mage un regard condescendant accompagné d'un discret sourire moqueur.

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi vite, Albus, dit le ministre, qui n'était pas vraiment ravi de sa présence.

- On m'a dit que vous aviez attrapé Black. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Vous comptez vraiment le soumettre au Baiser du détraqueur ?

- Je ne compte pas. Je le fais. Exécution !

La créature immonde s'approcha de Sirius et enleva sa cagoule. Mais le condamné resta de marbre.

- Eh, ma grande, finit-il par dire alors que la bouche du détraqueur n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne, quand j'étais gosse, on arrêtait pas de me dire que j'étais imbuvable. Alors tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois. Tu risques d'attraper une indigestion, ou pire...

Il fut interrompue par le monstre qui aspira son âme.

* * *

Dumbledore revint au Square Grimmaurd de fort méchante humeur. Fudge l'avait dans le collimateur, Black n'était plus, et il perdait peu à peu de son pouvoir sur la communauté magique de Grande Bretagne. Il éprouvait le besoin de décompresser, de tourner un peu le dos à toute cette satanée guerre.

Il avait besoin de le retrouver...

Il appela donc Minerva et lui fit part de son désir de partir quelques temps, prétextant une rencontre avec quelques contacts à l'étranger.

- Je ne devrai pas en avoir pour longtemps, mais en cas d'urgence, je vous laisse Fumseck. Il saura où me trouver.

La directrice de Gryffondor acquiesça et retourna à ses occupations, tandis qu'Albus sortit de la maison et transplana.

* * *

Nous étions désormais le 15 août 1995. Deux jours après la « mort » de Harry Potter et de Remus Lupin, et un jour depuis que le tristement célèbre Sirius Black avait enfin été mis hors d'état de nuire.

En pleine campagne, alors que le soleil couchant atteignait tout juste la ligne d'horizon, un grand chien noir se dirigeait vers une maisonnette abandonnée, un journal dans la gueule. L'animal observa attentivement les alentours, puis, ne voyant personne, il entra dans la cabane, avant de se transformer en un être humain.

Sirius Black, le vrai, ramassa ensuite le journal qu'il avait lâché pour reprendre forme humaine, et le posa sur la vieille table en bois qui trônait au cœur de l'unique pièce. Puis il s'assit sur l'une des vieilles chaises qui entouraient la table et commença sa lecture. Derrière lui, Remus s'approcha, une tasse de thé à la main.

- Les nouvelles sont fraiches ? Demanda-t-il.

- Apparemment, un imbécile heureux nommé Sirius Black a cru malin d'attaquer un groupe de notables à leur sortie du cimetière de Godric's Hollow, peu après la fin des funérailles de Harry Potter. En plein jour, malgré l'important service de sécurité mis en place pour l'occasion, expliqua l'animagus

- Et ?

- Il s'est fait pincé et a reçu le Baiser du détraqueur. C'est affreux, hein ?

Remus ignora l'ironie dans la voix de son ami et lui prit le journal pour le lire lui-même.

- On dirait que Skeeter a encore été très... tendre, dans son article, fit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Qui est-ce qui est ironique, maintenant ?

- Ça va, hein ?

Une quinte de toux attira leur attention. Harry respirait avec difficulté, et ne cessait de rouler des épaules.

- Ça va pas ? S'inquiéta Sirius.

- Je... Je me sens... pas bien... répondit Harry, la voix enrouée.

Le fugitif se leva et vint toucher le front de son filleul. Il était brulant.

- T'as de la fièvre.

- C'est comme si je me sentais à l'étroit dans ma peau. Et j'ai du mal à respirer.

- Remus ?

- Ça commence...

- Qu'est-ce qui commence ? Demanda l'adolescent.

- On ferait mieux de rejoindre Miranda et Aube Révélatrice au plus vite, fit le lycan en éludant la question.

- Qu'est-ce qui commence ? Répéta Harry.

- Je te promet de tout t'expliquer, mais pas ici, et pas maintenant. On doit être là-bas avant que ça ne se produise.

- Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que je vais pas aimer ? Bougonna le Survivant.

- T'inquiète pas, on est là, le rassura son parrain.

- Ne trainons pas !

- Buck, Hedwige, dit Sirius à l'attention des deux créatures qui étaient installées au fond de la pièce, on va transplaner. Vous saurez nous rejoindre ? Au pire, Buck, tu n'as qu'à suivre Hedwige, elle saura bien nous retrouver.

L'hippogriffe et la chouette firent savoir qu'ils se débrouilleraient, après quoi, les deux adultes ramassèrent en hâte le peu d'affaires que Sirius avait amené avec lui, puis l'animagus récupéra son filleul, qui s'était assit sur le vieux fauteuil, avant de le faire sortir de la cabane, suivis par leurs deux compagnons à plumes qui s'envolèrent aussitôt, et de transplaner.

* * *

- Il a dit ça ?

Voldemort venait d'écouter le rapport de Lucius. Celui-ci n'avait pu venir plus tôt, et son maître avait commencé à s'en offusquer comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire en lui envoyant un doloris en pleine poitrine. Il faut dire qu'il était déjà sur les nerfs à cause de la perte de contact avec Severus. Nul doute que, lorsque le maître des potions de Poudlard allait réapparaitre, il allait devoir se justifier.

Mais quand le blond avait réussi à expliquer son étrange rencontre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pu réprimer un air... surpris.

Et inquiet.

Ça avait été fugitif, à tel point que Lucius se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Et puis Voldemort était devenu pensif. Il se remémorait cette année 1944. Il était alors un jeune adulte fraichement sortie de Poudlard. Il s'était lancé dans un tour du monde, afin d'en apprendre plus sur la magie sous toutes ses formes. Ses pérégrinations en Europe, durant la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale côté moldu et l'apogée de l'ère de terreur de Grindelwald côté sorcier avaient été quelque peu... épiques.

Au cours de son voyage, il avait fait la connaissance de quelqu'un... qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, soupira Voldemort en revenant à l'instant présent.

- Maître ?

- Nott ! Préviens nos hommes à Azkaban et au Ministère. Dis-leur de rester sur leurs gardes, et qu'un détraqueur pourrait agir bizarrement.

- Vous vous attendez à quelque chose de précis ? Demanda le vieux Mangemort.

- Si la mort ne l'a pas arrêté, un détraqueur n'aura guère plus de succès. Il est de ceux qui sont allé presque aussi loin que moi sur la voie de la magie noire. Peut-être même est-il allé beaucoup plus loin que ce que je pense. Dans ce cas-là, je préfère éviter de lancer un raid sur Azkaban tant qu'il y a un risque pour qu'il réapparaisse en plein milieu. Maintenant, fais passer l'information, après quoi, tu pourras disposer. Je te recontacterai si j'ai besoin de toi. Même chose pour vous autres, ajouta-t-il à l'attention des autres Mangemorts présents. Fichez-moi le camp !

Les Mangemorts ne se firent pas prier et partirent juste assez vite pour ne pas énerver leur maître par leur lenteur, mais pas trop pour ne pas non plus lui donner la mauvaise impression qu'ils voulaient le fuir. De toute façon, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions et savait bien que la plupart de ses séides n'appréciaient guère d'être à proximité de lui.

Et puis il y avait ceux qui, comme Nathaniel Nott, s'en fichaient royalement et agissaient en sa présence avec un naturel frisant presque le je-m'en-foutisme. Tant qu'ils n'oubliaient pas le respect qui lui était dû, il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Tandis que les derniers Mangemorts quittaient la pièce, Voldemort retourna à ses pensées. Et alors qu'il revenait sur l'année 1944, un nom franchit ses lèvres.

- Erasmus...

* * *

Les trois fugitifs étaient enfin arrivés à destination alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Plus exactement, il étaient arrivés devant un bois entouré d'un haut mur de pierre. Juste en face d'eux se trouvait un portail richement sculpté. Une petite cloche pendait sur un côté. Remus s'empara de la corde qui y était attaché et fit sonner le petit carillon. La lourde grille s'ouvrit pour leur laisser le passage.

- Allons-y.

Il passa le premier, suivit par Sirius, qui soutenait Harry, lequel était toujours dans un état inquiétant.

- Oh, Remus, quand tu m'as parlé de ça, tu m'as pas dit que ça se produirait de cette manière.

- Parce que je ne savais pas.

- Je... vous préviens, marmonna Harry. Vous avez... intérêt à... tout m'ex... m'expliquer.

- T'inquiète, le rassura Sirius. On n'a pas tout les détails non plus, mais je ne doute pas qu'il y a toute une histoire derrière tout ça. Miranda sera mieux placée pour tout nous...

- Chut !

L'interjection lancée par Remus les stoppa en plein mouvement. Le lycanthrope était aux aguets, ses sens en éveil.

Un craquement dans le bois. Un bruit métallique, semblable au chuintement d'une lame qu'on sort de son fourreau.

Soudain, une forme humanoïde se jeta sur Remus, qui esquiva de justesse. Il s'en fallut de peu que la lame de l'assaillant ne l'éborgne.

Vif comme l'éclair, l'ancien enseignant avait sortie sa baguette, vite imité par Sirius qui poussa un juron sonore.

- Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

Remus détailla leur agresseur. Là, il eut une drôle de surprise. Car l'être qu'il avait en face de lui était...

- Un golem... de fer ?

Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un golem, et non pas d'une simple armure enchantée. Cela se voyait, entre autre, aux lignes runiques lumineuses qui couvraient chaque centimètre carrée de son imposante carcasse, ainsi qu'aux deux lueurs vertes qui brillaient dans les orbites de ce qui lui servait de crâne. De plus, il bougeait trop vite et avec trop d'agilité pour être une armure animée. Remus remarqua enfin que la lame avec laquelle il avait voulu le trancher sortait de son avant-bras droit.

Le golem émit une sorte de grondement caverneux, et fit sortir d'autres lames de son avant-bras gauche, de ses coudes, ainsi que des pointes de diverses partie de sa carcasse. Mais alors que le construct se mettait en position de combat, une voix l'interpella.

- Hermann ! Hermann, arrête ça tout de suite !

Le golem se redressa et se tourna vers le vampire qui arrivait.

- Merci, Cortes, fit Remus. Je crois que vous nous avez sauvé la vie, là.

- Tu m'étonnes, amigo. Ce stupide golem est une véritable machine à tuer, très résistante à la magie.

Le « stupide golem » gronda et poussa quelques « grincements » qui semblaient avoir un sens pour le suceur de sang.

- Il me semble pourtant qu'on t'avait prévenu qu'on recevrait des invité d'ici peu, non ?

Grondement négatif.

- Et on t'avais pas décrit les gens qui devaient venir ?

Nouveau grondement négatif.

- Bon, alors soit cet abruti de Rodrigo a pas fait son boulot comme il faut, soit tu fais preuve d'une mauvaise foi surprenante pour une boite de conserve.

La boite de conserve poussa une nouvelle série de grondements et de grincements de protestation.

- En tout cas, vous tomber à pic, annonça le vampire aux nouveaux arrivants. Miranda est passée aux aveux. Il y en a un qui le prend très mal.

Harry laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

- Vous inquiétez pas, parvint-il à dire. Dans pas longtemps, on sera deux.

Il était de plus en plus pâle. Dans son esprit, le murmure familier était plein de fureur et d'incompréhension.

_Je te comprend, Ethan, _pensa-t-il. _A moi aussi, on n'a pas tout dit. Et je sais que la vérité ne va pas me plaire._

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, j'ai le sentiment que l'heure approche, annonça Remus.

Cortes acquiesça et le petit groupe s'enfonça dans le domaine.

C'était un magnifique domaine, soit-dit en passant, isolé dans un coin du Pays de Galles. Lorsque, enfin, ils sortirent du bois, il virent un splendide et luxueux manoir, entouré de plusieurs hectares de prairie et de forêt. D'un coté, on pouvait apercevoir un petit lac dans les eaux duquel le quart de lune se reflétait.

- La pleine lune approche à grands pas, marmonna Remus.

- Bah mon cochon, fit Sirius, soufflé par ce qu'il voyait. Tu parles d'un domaine.

- Je... J'ai l'impression que je vais... exploser...

- On est pas loin, le rassura Remus. Allons-y.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du manoir, ils entendirent des éclats de voix. Celle d'un adolescent particulièrement en rogne.

- Mince, on arrive trop tôt, geignit Sirius.

- Quoi ? S'étonna le vampire.

- On est arrivé pour la phase « Je suis furax et j'en veux à la Terre entière ». C'est la plus bruyante et la plus désagréable.

- Faites pas attention, expliqua Remus, il essaye juste de faire son intéressant.

Le petit groupe arriva devant la porte d'entrée, qui était grande ouverte. Devant celle-ci, trois autres personnes attendaient patiemment.

L'une d'elle était l'autre vampire, Velasquez. La seconde était Seras, la jeune sorcière qui avait participé à la capture de Severus Rogue. La troisième était Ema'ouna, la princesse dryade.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il est bruyant, ce gamin, fit Seras.

Ema explosa de rire.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas connu sa mère. Lily était pire qu'un volcan quand elle se mettait en colère. Et lorsqu'elle explosait, ça faisait du dégât.

- C'est étrange, fit Sirius qui avait entendu l'échange, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà rencontré. Pourtant, vous me semblez... familière.

- Sirius Black, ça faisait un moment, répondit la dryade, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

- Donc, on se connait ?

Le sourire de la dryade s'élargit.

- On en reparlera plus tard. En attendant, venez. Vous êtes attendus.

La dryade leur fit signe de la suivre. Accompagnés des deux vampires, de la sorcière et du golem, ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir. Guidés par Ema, ils finirent par arriver dans un salon joliment décoré, éclairé par des lumières tamisés.

Sirius se disait que le style lui disait quelque chose.

Remus reconnut que c'était un endroit digne des vieilles familles sorcières.

Harry avait les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux émeraudes qui lançaient des éclairs de colère à la femme aux oreilles pointues qui lui faisait face.

- Si je n'ai jamais rien dit à ce sujet, expliqua l'elfe, c'était pour te protéger, Ethan. Pour VOUS protéger. Votre sécurité passe avant tout le reste.

- C'est ce que Dumbledore disait aussi, grogna Harry de sa voix enrouée.

Le jumeau du survivant se tourna vers lui et afficha un air surpris.

- Au fait, Miranda... tu m'avais pas dit que j'avais une sœur ?

…

- Pardon ? S'exclama Harry.

Mais à sa grande surprise, sa voix était devenue plus féminine. Sa peau se craquela brutalement, puis se désagrégea dans un violent coup de vent, laissant apparaître Harry sous sa véritable apparence.

Celle d'une jeune fille de quinze ans, aux yeux toujours semblables à ceux de sa mère, mais aux cheveux d'un roux sombre qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux omoplates.

Ses lunettes étaient tombées, mais il... enfin elle constata qu'elles n'étaient pas indispensables. Sa vue semblait avoir été rectifiée d'un coup.

Alors que Harry se regardait sous tous les angles, elle finit par laisser échapper la question qui s'imposait à son esprit.

- … C'est quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

**Bon ben voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu (pitié, pas taper X_X ).**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine.**


	6. Note à l'attention des lecteurs

**Note d'information à l'intention des lecteurs.**

* * *

**J'ai décidé d'écrire cette petite note suite à certaines réactions en rapport avec le chapitre quatre, ou plus exactement, sa fin.**

**Certains lecteurs s'estiment déçus.**

**Leur seul et unique argument : Harry est une fille.**

**Alors est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer où est le problème ?**

**Dans l'univers des fanfics HP, on peut voir tout un tas de choses.**

**Harry Serpentard.**

**Harry superpuissant.**

**Drago velane.**

**Dumbledore mauvais et manipulateur.**

**Harry enceinte (en étant homme).**

**Romance Hermione x Drago.**

**Romance Harry x Rogue.**

**Harry créature magique.**

**Romance Harry x Voldemort.**

**Jumeau de Harry considéré (souvent à tort) comme étant le Survivant.**

**Harry rejeté par ses parents, toujours vivants malgré Halloween 81 (la plupart du temps, va de pair avec le précédent).**

**...**

**J'en passe et des (plus ou moins) meilleurs.**

**Votre seul et unique arguments, mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs les déçus... C'est comme si je lisais une fic appartenant à un des thèmes sus-cités, et que je disais à l'auteur "c'est nul parce que Harry est amoureux de tartempion", ou bien "c'est nul parce que Voldemort a la capacité émotionnelle d'un bisounours". Et rien d'autre.**

**En clair, votre argument n'a aucune valeur, et pire encore, me donne une folle envie de me marrer. Quoi, c'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables ? Juger une fic sur ce seul et unique détail ? Pour le coup, c'est moi qui suis déçu de la qualité du public, là.**

**Si encore, on me disait "ta fic est mal faite", "c'est bourré d'incohérences"... bref, des commentaires vraiment constructifs, là, je dirai "Merci de me le faire savoir", "j'en prend bonne note", ou autre du genre.**

**Mais là... "Harry est une fille"...**

**Et Harry qui tombe fou amoureux de Drago alors qu'ils peuvent même pas se voir en peinture, que leur personnalité, leurs idéaux et leur éducation sont aux antipodes l'une de l'autres ?**

**Et Hermione qui devient le grand amour de Severus Rogue alors que celui-ci n'a jamais éprouvé et n'éprouvera jamais de sentiments pour personne d'autres que Lily ?**

**Et les autres fics dans le genre ?**

**Vous trouvez pas ça décevant, vous ? Parce que, la plupart du temps, faut avouer que c'est aussi plat qu'un soufflé raté.**

**Si encore c'est de l'UA et/ou de l'OOC assumé, je dis pas, mais si ça reste propre à l'histoire originale... (d'ailleurs, si vous pensez que la mention UA aiderait à faire passer la pillule, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, merci).**

**Navrant... Vraiment navrant...**

**...**

**Tout ça pour dire que j'invite les lecteurs à qui ma trame ne plairait pas pour le simple fait que Harry est une fille de laisser tomber immédiatement leur lecture, et de m'épargner un commentaire aussi vide que celui qui siège entre les deux oreilles de soit-disant stars de la télé-réalité.**

**Quant aux autres, ceux qui ont vraiment l'intention de juger cette histoire pour la globalité de son contenu, et qui ont des remarques vraiment constructives à me faire, je les remercie sincèrement et suis prêt à débattre avec eux, à répondre à leurs questions, ou encore à prendre en compte les éventuelles remarques qui pourraient éventuellement me permettre de m'améliorer.**

**Encore désolé de vous importuner avec ce coup de gueule, mais ça me reste un peu en travers de la gorge de voir qu'on me reproche de vouloir faire quelque chose de plus ou moins original.**

**Merci encore et bonne soirée.**


	7. Chapt 6 : Une vérité dure à accepter

**Bonsoir à tous :D**

**Voici le chapitre six, tout frais tout chaud.**

**On oublie les petits malentendus de l'autre fois et on continue comme si de rien n'était. Ca vous va ?**

**Ben même si c'est pas le cas, c'est pas grâve parce que ça sera comme ça et pas autrement, na u.u**

**Harry Potter à JK Rowling, toussa toussa... J'commence à en avoir un peu raz le pompom de le répêter à chaque fois, ça me donne l'impression de radoter...**

**Sinon, les reviews anonymes...**

**elandra : merci à toi ^^**

**Leyhhana : merci à toi aussi ^^**

**adenoide : bah non, justement, c'est pas lui et faut pas qu'il sache, sinon, ça va être la panique chez papy Dumby et compagnie. Et c'est pas pour le protéger de Voldy-chou, lui, c'est un peu le cadeau bonus ^^" Pour son nouveau prénom, tu verras ça plus bas.**

**cathy : je sais, sur le coup, j'ai pris la mouche un peu (beaucoup) trop facilement. Mais bon, c'est réglé, le sujet est clos.**

**Guest : moi aussi, mais certaines sont un peu baclées, trop simplistes, pas assez poussées... voir carremment abandonnées... Je trouve ça un peu dommage, parce qu'il y en a qui valent vraiment le coup... **

**Bon, je crois qu'on en a fini avec les RA. On va pouvoir passer à la suite.**

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Les funérailles du Survivants ont lieu. Le double de Sirius tente d'attaquer des mangemorts à leur sortie de la cérémonie, mais rate son coup et se fait capturer. Lucius découvre que celui-ci n'est pas le vrai Black, mais un être mystérieux qui semble avoir une dent contre Voldemort.

De leur côté, les trois fugitifs doivent rejoindre Aube Révélatrice en urgence lorsque harry est soudain pris d'une étrange crise. A leur arrivée, outre une attaque de golem vite avortée et une rencontre avec certains des principaux membres de l'organisation, Harry rencontre son frère et découvre qu'il serait en fait... une fille.

* * *

**Chapitre six**

**Une vérité dure à accepter.**

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui... enfin, _elle,_ pour être plus exact.

- C'est quoi... ce bordel ? Répéta Harry, n'y croyant pas plus que les Maraudeurs.

En revanche, Ethan, les vampires, la sorcière blonde et la dryade affichaient une expression impressionnée, tandis que l'elfe était aussi inexpressive que le golem.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous, commença Harry (de la même manière que Voldemort quelques jours plus tôt), pourrait m'expliquer CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE BLAGUE STUPIDE ?

- Ce n'est pas une blague, répondit Miranda. C'est une histoire assez... compliquée.

- Génial, ma vie ne l'était pas déjà assez, fit la jeune rousse, sarcastique.

La colère déformait ses traits, lui donnant l'air d'un fauve ou d'un loup feulant/grognant et montrant les crocs. Étrangement, Remus eut comme un sentiment de déjà vue. Quant à Sirius, il semblait figé, les yeux aussi ronds que des souaffles.

- Écoute, fit Miranda, qui se voulait apaisante, je sais que c'est dur à croire mais c'est ainsi que tu devais être, que tu aurais toujours dû être. Tu es en réalité Haleigh Rose Potter. « Harry » n'est qu'une identité d'emprunt que tes parents t'ont donné pour berner le Triumvirat après que je t'ai transformée.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est vraiment très compliqué.

- Vous savez dire que ça ? Ou bien vous comptez me donner des réponses claires, nettes et précises.

Sans laisser le temps à l'elfe de lui répondre, elle se tourna vers ses deux amis, une lueur de colère dans ses yeux verts. Remus ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

- Vous étiez au courant, supposa-t-elle, accusatrice.

- Je... Je l'ai appris en même temps que le reste, avoua Remus, qui voyait ses craintes justifiée. Quant à Sirius, il ne le sait que depuis qu'on a commencé à mettre notre plan en place.

La simple mention de son prénom ramena l'animagus chien à la vie. Regardant autour de lui, il avait l'air quelque peu perdu.

- Je.. Je crois que j'ai besoin de...

- Il y a de quoi faire juste ici, fit Cortes en pointant le mini-bar qui se trouvait juste à côté.

Le fugitif s'y dirigea, se prit un verre et une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu. Un instant plus tard, il s'en envoya une bonne rasade pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place. A priori pas convaincu que ce soit suffisant, il partit pour un second service.

- Ok, marmonna Haleigh, les yeux clos, tentant de se détendre. C'est un rêve. Tordu, mais c'est un rêve. Non, c'est carrément un cauchemar, là, mais je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller... Pourquoi JE ME REVEILLE PAS ?

Elle se tapa la tête à plusieurs reprises, mais Remus, qui avait enfin accusé le coup, vint l'arrêter.

- Harry, tenta-t-il.

- Et c'est quoi, la suite ? L'interrompit-elle d'un ton sec et froid en balayant la pièce et ses occupants du regard. On va me dire que Malefoy viole des elfes de maison pour évacuer sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir aimer les moldus et que Ro... ROGUE ?

- Po... tter ?

Remus sursauta et tourna la tête vers le maître des potions, qui était resté silencieux jusque là dans un coin. Sirius, qui en était à son troisième verre, stoppa son mouvement alors qu'il venait juste de le vider et fixa son vieil ennemi. Mais son cerveau était encore sous le choc, et il ne pensa donc pas à gratifier ce cher Servilus d'une quelconque remarque désobligeante ou autre pique provocatrice.

De toute façon, il n'y aurait certainement pas répondu. Il fixait Harry – ou plutôt Haleigh – comme si celle-ci était un scroutt-à-pétard qui dansait la gigue en kilt écossais. Encore que, même face à ce genre de spectacle, il n'aurait certainement pas paru aussi... choqué qu'il l'était à présent.

Le professeur et sa tête de turc préférée se regardaient dans les yeux, immobiles, sans rien dire. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille soupire.

- Par pitié, ne me regardez pas comme ça, supplia-t-elle.

Severus tituba jusqu'au bar où se trouvait Sirius. Pour une fois compatissant, celui-ci prit un autre verre et le remplit à ras-bord avant de le tendre en direction du potionniste. Mais Severus ignora le verre au profit de la bouteille encore à moitié pleine qu'il arracha des mains de l'ancien Gryffondor avant de boire une bonne lampée directement au goulot. Sans se démonter, Sirius porta le verre à ses lèvres et le vida cul-sec.

De son côté, Haleigh s'était laissée tombé sur un fauteuil. La tête dans les mains, elle bougonnait, refusant toujours d'accepter ce qui lui arrivait.

- Et moi qui pensait que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça, par Merlin ?

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, lui dit alors Miranda. C'était pour ta sécurité, et...

- Ma... sécurité ?

Ça n'avait été guère plus qu'un murmure. Mais dit d'une façon polaire. D'ailleurs, l'atmosphère sembla peu à peu se refroidir et s'alourdir.

- Pour ma sécurité, on m'a confié à des gens qui détestent la magie et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Des gens qui m'ont confiné dans un placard obscur pendant dix ans, qui m'ont privé, rabaissé, harcelé, pour ainsi dire maltraité.

Haleigh se releva lentement et planta ses émeraudes dans les yeux ambrés de l'elfe.

- Pour ma sécurité, à chaque fin d'année, on me renvoyait dans cet enfer. Pour ma sécurité, on me laissait à la merci de mes tuteurs et de leur stupidité sans borne. Pour ma sécurité, on me maintenait dans l'ignorance, même alors qu'un sorcier aussi psychotique que psychopathe cherche à me tuer.

L'air vibra et crépita de magie. La tension était de plus en plus palpable. Certains pâlirent un peu, d'autres déglutirent péniblement.

- Mais le plus dur à avaler, dans tout ça, c'est que l'on me dise que, pour ma sécurité, on a fait de toute ma vie un mensonge. Tout ça à cause de celui qui, soit disant pour ma sécurité, dirigeait chaque instant de ma vie, choisissait l'endroit où je devais vivre, les informations et les renseignements que j'avais besoin de savoir, juste le minimum pour faire face aux danger que j'avais à affronter... D'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas ça ironique, vous ? On me rabâche que ma sécurité est le plus important, mais on me laisse toujours aller en première ligne, on me laisse toujours tout faire... C'est le comble de l'hypocrisie, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils furent plusieurs à détourner les yeux face aux deux émeraudes glaciales et au sarcasme froid et tranchant de Haleigh. Même Rogue, qui semblait encore perdu, ne parvint pas à maintenir le contact. Seul Ethan baissa la tête d'un air malheureux et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- On va mettre les choses au point de suite, termina la jeune rousse. Ne... me... parlez plus... de ma sécurité.

Sans prévenir, et sans que quiconque s'y oppose, elle quitta la pièce, et l'air jusque là saturé de magie s'allégea.

- Je le savais, marmonna Remus au bout d'un moment.

- Ça aurait été étonnant qu'elle l'accepte aussi facilement, fit Ema. Comme elle l'a dit, toute sa vie a été un mensonge. Et tout ça à cause de Dumbledore et du Triumvirat.

- C'est pourquoi ils payeront au centuple, répliqua Miranda d'un ton sans appel, une lueur dure dans le regard.

Discrètement, Ethan quitta la pièce à son tour. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite bille d'or.

- Activo, dit-il en lançant la sphère au sol.

Celle-ci prit alors la taille d'une boule de pétanque avant de se déplier pour se changer en une sorte d'araignée mécanique aux yeux saphir.

- Retrouve ma sœur, dit-il.

Le petit mécanisme se replia et roula dans le couloir, sous le regard triste du jeune homme.

Sa sœur.. Il avait une sœur.. Et il venait juste de l'apprendre...

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir eu la chance d'être avec elle depuis le début.

* * *

Alors que des larmes de chagrins et de rage coulaient le long de ses joues, la jeune fille, qui, il y a peu encore, était mondialement connue sous le nom de Harry James Potter, marchait, courait presque, en quête d'un endroit où elle pourrait évacuer la colère accumulée. Se fiant plus au hasard, elle arriva devant une porte qui donnait sur un escalier, lequel s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

Les torches qui éclairaient l'escalier s'allumèrent toute seules, sans doute sensible à sa présence, ou bien parce qu'elle était dans un tel état d'énervement que sa magie agissait d'elle-même. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle descendit les marches sans s'en préoccuper et se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être une sombre cave assez vaste, au haut plafond maintenu par de multiples colonnes. Dans un coin, elle remarqua un petit bureau couvert de parchemins et de livres, le tout éclairé par une simple bougie. La chiche lueur lui permit de distinguer, à l'opposé du bureau, les barreaux de ce qui devait être une cellule.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se dirigea vers la cellule et donna quelques coups de pieds et de poings rageur sur les barreaux. Elle shoota dans une brique qui trainait au milieu, la ramassa pour la jeter de toutes ses forces, et trouva même un vieil os auquel elle fit subir le même sort, tout ça en rugissant de colère. Une fois encore, l'air se satura de magie, et plusieurs bruits de poteries qui explosent se firent entendre dans les ténèbres.

Puis, enfin calmée, elle s'adossa aux barreaux et se laissa glisser, jusqu'à être assise.

- Pourquoi on s'acharne sur moi ? Se lamenta-t-elle. Pourquoi toujours moi ?

Elle sanglota un moment, évacuant les restes de chagrins et de colère.

Ce n'est qu'un moment plus tard qu'elle parvint à se calmer. Et à se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- _Maîtressssse..._

D'une roulade, Haleigh mit une bonne distance entre la cage et elle. Dans le même temps, elle avait sortie sa baguette de sa poche et la pointait sur la silhouette qu'elle distinguait derrière les barres de fer.

Bon point, son instinct et ses réflexes ne semblaient pas l'avoir abandonné. Merci les entrainements de Quidditch et les exercices physiques imposés par Dubois. Mais elle laissa ça de côté et se concentra sur la chose.

Était-ce un énorme lion ? Un puissant bouc ? Ou un gigantesque serpent ?

En fait, c'était un mélange des trois. Sa tête, son buste et ses pattes antérieurs était celle d'un fauve à la crinière épaisse, son arrière-train et ses membres postérieurs étaient ceux d'un bouc, tout comme la paire de cornes qui ornait sa tête, et sa queue qui fouettait l'air était en réalité un serpent noir dont la taille n'avait rien à envier à celle de Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort.

- Bon sang, mais c'est quoi encore, ce truc ? Maugréa Haleigh.

- _Maîtressssse... Ssss-ça fait ssssi longtemps que j'attends..._

- Une chimère ? Reconnut la jeune fille.

La créature se frotta la tête sur les barres de fer en ronronnant.

- _Maîtressse, _répéta-t-il.

_Du fourchelangue, _pensa-t-elle. _Sa queue est un serpent._

- Il s'appelle Dahakka.

Haleigh se retourna et vit Ethan qui récupérait une petite boule d'or qui venait juste de rouler jusqu'à ses pieds. La boule rétrécit et le garçon la rangea dans sa poche. Puis il rejoignit sa sœur près de la cage et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Comme tu l'as dit, c'est une chimère. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours été avec Miranda.

- Il n'a pas l'air méchant, nota Haleigh en abaissant sa baguette.

- Non, mais il n'écoute pas ce qu'on dit. Encore moins lorsqu'on lui interdit de se promener en dehors du domaine, surtout quand il y a des moldus et des sorciers dans le coin. Alors du coup, il est puni.

- _Mais je m'ennuie, moi..._

- Il dit qu'il s'ennuie, traduisit la rouquine.

- Comment... commença Ethan. Ah, oui, tu es fourchelangue. Ça va rendre la communication plus facile.

- _Je te comprend, tu sais ? S_iffla la jeune sorcière. Ça _n'a rien de drôle d'être enfermé._

- _Tu es bien une parleuzzze. Tu as l'éclair sssur le front. Tu es ma Maîtresssssse._

- _Ta Maîtresse ? Que veux-tu dire ? _

- _Arman ssssait. Ssss-c'est lui qui a dit que la parleuzzze à l'éclair sssur le front sssserait ma Maîtresssse, Lui ssseul sssait sss-ce que sss-ça veut dire._

- Des choses intéressantes ? Demanda Ethan.

- Il dit que je suis sa maîtresse et que seul un certain Arman sait ce que ça veut dire. En plus, il a un drôle d'accent.

Le garçon réfléchit un petit instant, étouffant un petit rire à la dernière remarque, mais il finit par abandonner.

- Connais pas. Peut-être que Miranda...

- Mouais, grommela sa sœur

Ethan lui jeta un regard et vit qu'elle s'était renfrognée. Conscient que la jeune fille était toujours en rogne, il décida de changer de sujet. De plus, une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis peu.

- Et sinon... C'est vrai ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Pour tes tuteurs ? Ils ont vraiment...

Il hésitait à aller plus loin et affichait un air gêné. Haleigh, quant à elle, était songeuse. Mais elle comprenait qu'il pose la question. A sa place, elle aurait fait pareil.

Aussi allait-elle répondre, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car Ethan sembla éprouver le besoin de se justifier.

- Tout ce que je sais à ton sujet, je l'ai appris par les journaux et les on-dit. Mais quand je vois des gens comme Skeeter qui se complaisent à déformer la réalité, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux ne pas s'y fier. Mais je comprendrai si tu refuses d'en parl...

- Ça a été les dix pires années de toute ma vie.

Elle avait lâché ça dans un souffle, si bas que Ethan seul aurait put l'entendre.

Haleigh se retourna et s'adossa aux barres de la cage, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras, tandis que la chimère vint se coller juste derrière elle en ronronnant de plaisir. Ethan l'imita.

- Je n'aime pas en parler, continua la fille. Cette période de ma vie n'est vraiment pas la meilleur, même si Voldemort semble bien partie pour me faire changer d'avis. Lui et le Triumvirat...

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, cherchant comment elle pouvait présenter tout ça.

- Après la mort de mes... de nos parents, j'ai été confié à la garde de m... notre tante, Pétunia, la sœur ainée de maman, et de son mari, Vernon Dursley, un gros lard brutal et stupide.

Ethan ne manqua pas de noter la pointe de rage dans sa voix.

- Avec leur fils, notre cher cousin Dudley, ils constituent le pire trio de moldus que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tellement fiers de leur normalité affligeante, n'aspirant qu'à être bien vus des autres, misant tout sur la simple apparence... A côté de ça, ils ne se gênaient pas pour juger, critiquer, se moquer... Ils se débrouillaient pas mal, dans l'ensemble. Mais j'étais là. L'épine dans leur pied, l'horreur qui balafrait leur petit mirage confortable, leur petit monde d'une banalité à en pleurer... Pétunia et Vernon détestaient – et détestent toujours, d'ailleurs – la magie et tout ce qui est bizarre et étrange à leurs yeux. Le problème, c'est qu'étant un sorcier – enfin, une sorcière...

Elle poussa un profond soupir, tandis que les souvenirs lui revenaient.

- Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre affection, la moindre attention de leur part. Juste le minimum vital pour que je puisse survivre. A la moindre bêtise, à la moindre maladresse, j'étais enfermée pendant un certain temps dans le petit placard qui me servait de chambre, ou bien j'étais privée de nourriture. Le problème, c'est que les Dursley ont une vision un peu trop étendue de ce qu'est une bêtise ou une maladresse... Enfin, quand j'en suis à l'origine...

Ethan écouta, sans rien dire, sans bouger. Le peu qu'il en avait déjà entendu le choquait déjà. Haleigh, pendant ce temps, poursuivit son récit.

- Dudley avait droit à tout. Ces caprices étaient exaucés d'un claquement de doigt, ses colères stoppées à coup de cadeaux, de sucreries... Pour lui, et ses copains aussi, je n'étais qu'un punching-ball, une tête de turc. Ensemble, ils n'avait rien de plus intelligent à faire que de me poursuivre pour me taper dessus, de dissuader quiconque de devenir mon ami, de tyranniser les plus jeunes et les plus faibles qu'eux. Quand Dudley faisait des bêtises, ses parents laissaient passer. Quant à moi, au moindre petit truc de travers, j'étais punie. Figure-toi que même quand j'avais le malheur d'avoir de meilleurs résultats scolaires que lui, ça me retombait dessus.

Dire qu'Ethan fut soufflé était un euphémisme.

- Attends, tu te moques de moi, là ? Espéra-t-il.

- Si seulement...

- Ils peuvent quand même pas être si horribles que ça ?

- Ils sont la preuve qu'au moins une certaine catégorie de moldus mériterait presque – attention, j'ai bien dit presque – de passer entre les mains de ce cher Tom.

- Jedusor ?

- Oh, tu connais ?

Ethan acquiesça distraitement, déjà préoccupé par une autre question.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont déjà... euh...

- Battu ? Non, enfin, pas trop... Je crois qu'ils avaient peur que ça se retourne contre eux. La violence morale, ça peut se cacher. Il suffit de dire que je suis quelque peu déséquilibrée mentalement pour que personne n'ait dans l'idée de me prendre au sérieux quand je dis que je dors dans un petit placard tout noir et que je n'ai eu droit qu'à un peu de pain rassis et d'eau pour tout repas en une journée. La violence physique laisse des traces qu'un médecin digne de ce nom pourrait interpréter pour ce que c'est. Trop risqué pour leur image de la famille modèle.

- Et on t'a laissé vivre avec eux ? S'étonna Ethan, de plus en plus incrédule.

- Faut croire que oui. Tu sais bien : c'est pour ma... sécurité...

Haleigh avait craché ce mot comme s'il lui avait brulé la langue. Ethan lui adressa une grimace compatissante, l'encourageant implicitement à poursuivre.

- Pendant un temps, je voyais déjà ce qu'allait être ma vie. Et c'était pas folichon. Mais... Mais quand ma lettre de Poudlard est arrivée...

Son regard devint rêveur, nostalgique. Par le lien qui les unissait, Ethan sentit qu'elle regrettait cette époque-là.

- Vernon m'a empêché de la lire. Et j'étais... furieuse contre lui. Mais les lettres continuèrent d'arriver, plus nombreuses chaque jour. Et malgré tout, il s'entêtait à m'empêcher de savoir ce qu'on me voulait. T'aurais dû voir la tête des Dursley lorsque tout un paquet est passé par la cheminée. Dire que Vernon se réjouissait qu'on était dimanche et que la poste ne fonctionnait pas ce jour-là.

Ethan ne put réprimer un sourire devant le pétillement joyeux qui animait les émeraudes de sa sœur à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Au final, il a prit tellement peur qu'il nous a embarqué avec lui pour fuir le plus loin possible de ces lettres. Mais c'est mal connaître le monde magique et les sorciers. Fuir, se cacher... Non mais à quoi il pensait ? Il espérait vraiment que ça allait empêcher le personnel enseignant de Poudlard de nous retrouver ?

- Ils ont carrément envoyé quelqu'un ?

- Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école. Et le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques depuis deux ans. Quelqu'un de bien, de gentil, de sensible et doux. Et ce, en dépit du fait qu'il soit un demi-géant.

Haleigh lança un regard dur à Ethan, le défiant de juger le colosse sur son ascendance. L'autre la rassura d'un petit sourire.

- Quand on est plus ou moins membre d'Aube Révélatrice, on ne s'arrête pas à ce genre de détail. Crois-moi, quand tu auras rencontré Goro, tu comprendras. Déjà qu'avec Miranda, Ema'ouna et les vampires...

La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre, mais abandonna, persuadée que ça se ferait en temps utile. Au lieu de ça, elle poursuivit son récit.

- Grâce à Hagrid, j'ai découvert le monde magique. Le Chemin de Traverse, Gringotts, Ollivander, Fleury & Bott... C'est lui qui m'a offert Hedwige, l'un des tout premiers vrais cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait... Je lui doit tant... Le seul hic, c'est sa foi aveugle en Dumbledore.

- Comment c'était, à Poudlard ?

Un sourire rêveur vint s'installer sur le visage de la rouquine, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, visualisant le château et ses merveilles.

- C'est... vivant... Les tableaux doués de vie... les escaliers qui bougent à leur convenance... les fantômes qui flottent dans les airs et traversent les murs... les décorations magnifiques à Noël et à Halloween...

- Et pour ce qui est des profs et des élèves ?

Haleigh laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Il y a les bons et les moins bons. McGonagall, la prof de métamorphose, est strict, mais juste et gentille. Flitwick, qui enseigne les sortilège, est tout petit et a une voix fluette, et il doit monter sur une pile de livres pour être à la bonne hauteur. Chourave est super sympa, elle est la prof de botanique. Binns est un professeur fantôme qui nous ferait presque mourir d'ennui en nous rabâchant les oreilles avec les révoltes gobelines, et Rogue, que tu as vu là-haut, fait des potions un véritable calvaire pour qui n'est pas à Serpentard. En plus, entre papa et lui, ça n'a jamais été le grand amour... Pour ce qui est des élèves... Il y a Neville, gentil garçon mais qui manque cruellement de confiance en lui, Seamus, qui a un don pour tout faire exploser, Cho Chang, une attrapeuse de talent, les jumelles Patil et Lavande Brown, qui passent leur temps à jouer les commères. Il y a aussi Malefoy et sa petite cour de Serpentards puristes du sang et racistes à souhait. Et puis il y a Hermione et Ron... Mes... ex-meilleurs amis...

- Il s'est passé un truc avec eux ? S'étonna Ethan.

- C'est en entendant une conversation entre eux que j'ai découvert le pot-aux-roses. J'ai appris que tous le monde – ou presque – me mentait pour mieux me manipuler et faire de moi le parfait petit soldat ultra-docile qui irait se faire laminer par le grand méchant pas beau le jour de la bataille finale tant attendue. Tu parles que ma sécurité leur importe. Si je devais crever avant le jour J, ça la foutrait mal, pas vrai ?

Ethan médita sur tout ce que sa sœur venait de lui dire. Dire qu'il était furieux à l'égard de sa tante, de son mari et de leur fils était un euphémisme. C'est abrutis avaient malmené sa petite sœur par simple stupidité, par pure méchanceté, et ça, ça lui restait dans la gorge. Il avait presque envie d'aller les trouver et leur dire sa façon de penser. Et peut-être qu'il emmènerait Hermann, Dahakka, et même Goro. Bon, par contre, il lui faudrait faire gaffe qu'il n'y ait pas de témoins, parce qu'il se voyait mal expliquer d'où il sortait un golem, une chimère et un...

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Haleigh, qui dut deviner à son air renfrogné à quoi il pensait.

- Laisse tomber, ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on se donne tant de mal. Et puis, quitte à leur faire payer, autant attendre que Marge, la sœur de Vernon, soit avec eux.

- Quoi, elle aussi elle t'a mené la vie dure ?

- Ouaip, elle et son corniaud teigneux et moche à souhait. Même Patmol a beaucoup plus de classe que lui, malgré son côté chien miteux. Euh... Lui dis surtout pas que j'ai dit ça.

Ethan eut un petit rire tandis que Haleigh continua.

- Je te parlerai de Marge une autre fois. Mon seul regret la concernant, c'est de pas l'avoir carrément fait éclater, cette grosse baudruche pleine de vide...

- Je suis curieux de connaître l'histoire qui se cache derrière...

- Plus tard, fit la rousse d'un ton catégorique. Mon temps de parole est écoulé, alors c'est ton tour.

Ethan réfléchit un instant avant de se lancer.

- Bah... ma vie à moi n'a pas été aussi désastreuse que la tienne... Miranda m'a élevé depuis que je suis tout petit, et elle m'a emmené partout avec elle à travers le monde. J'ai pas mal voyagé, j'ai vu les pyramides d'Égypte, les cités Incas du Pérou, la bibliothèque perdue d'Alexandrie, les tombes des Empereurs de Chine... J'ai fait mon apprentissage de la magie sur le terrain, affrontant morts-vivants, pièges mortels et monstres oubliés... Miranda m'a apporté l'amour d'une mère, même si elle ne m'a jamais caché qu'elle m'avait recueillie quand j'étais bébé. La seule chose que je lui reproche, c'est de m'avoir toujours laissé croire qu'elle ignorait qui étaient mes vrais parents.

Le jeune homme était partagé entre l'amour qu'il portait à l'elfe, la honte d'avoir eu une vie meilleure que sa sœur et la rancœur à l'égard des cachotteries qui lui avaient été faites. Haleigh, elle, renifla dédaigneusement avant de se lever et de faire quelques pas.

- On peut vraiment lui faire confiance, à cette Miranda ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Miranda, digne de confiance, fit une voix caverneuse venant de l'obscurité. Miranda pas penser à mal, elle faire ce qui être vraiment juste.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers les ténèbres de la cave. Peu à peu, une silhouette massive apparut à la faible lueur de la bougie.

- Bon sang, mais c'est quoi, encore, ce truc ? Lâcha Haleigh, sidérée.

- Hey, Goro ! Salua Ethan. Tu vas faire ta promenade ?

- Promenade, oui, fit l'énorme créature humanoïde. Goro besoin air frais.

- Avant que tu sortes, je te présente Haleigh, ma sœur jumelle. Haleigh, voici Goro.

Haleigh observa la créature sous tous les angles. Elle n'était pas certaine, mais plusieurs éléments tendaient à prouver que ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux semblaient être...

- Un... troll ?

Oui, mais pas un troll comme ceux qu'elle avait déjà vu. Pas une de ses montagnes de muscles sans cervelle, à la tête de la taille d'une noix de coco, au quotient intellectuel avoisinant le zéro absolu et sentant aussi bon qu'une goule bicentenaire.

Goro était un peu plus petit que le troll de halloween 91. Mais sa tête était plus massive, et ses petits yeux vifs et jaunes laissaient entendre que son cerveau était tout aussi développé. Ses oreilles étaient petites, son nez épaté, sa peau rugueuse était dans les tons gris-bleu et il se dégageait de lui une odeur comparable à celle d'un pachyderme. Il était vêtu d'un pagne et d'un gilet sans manche en peau de mouton ou de chèvre, et une chaine, attachée au collier qu'il portait, était enroulée autour de son puissant poitrail.

Lorsqu'il marchait, il n'avait pas l'air d'un gros lourdaud sans cervelle, mais ressemblait plus à un redoutable prédateur avançant avec grâce et majesté. Bref, rien de commun avec les trolls tels qu'elle les connaissaient.

Ethan dut sentir son trouble, car il se décida à lui expliquer.

- Goro est ce qu'on appelle un troll ancien. Ceux de sa race sont devenus très rares, et sont les ancêtres des trolls actuels.

- Ethan raconter histoire Temps Anciens ? Demanda le troll.

- Oui, Goro, je vais lui raconter.

- Alors à plus, fit la créature avant de se diriger vers une grande porte que la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué avant.

- C'est quoi, cette histoire des Temps Anciens ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Installe-toi, c'est une longue histoire.

* * *

Au même instant, un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche et à la robe aux couleurs originales arriva devant une haute et sinistre tour isolée en pleine nature. Partout autour de lui, une tempête de neige faisait rage, bien que légèrement calmée par les barrières magiques qui entouraient l'édifice

- Pas trop tôt, marmonna Albus. Un jour, il faudra que je vois avec lui pour installer un système qui permette de nous rendre directement dans cette satanée forteresse.

Poussant un soupir de lassitude, il se rendit dans la tour et frappa trois coup à la porte. On vint ouvrir un œil-de-bœuf après ce qui lui parut une éternité.

- C'est pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-on.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur ce soir, Conrad, alors je vous serai reconnaissant d'ouvrir cette porte avant que je la fasse sauter.

- Oh, pardon, monsieur, on ne vous attendait pas aujourd'hui.

- Mouais...

Albus put enfin se mettre au chaud et à l'abri. Derrière lui, un homme grand et maigre, aux longs cheveux noirs, sales et ondulés refermait la porte. Ceci fait, l'homme, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier crasseuse et abimée, se tourna vers lui.

- Je regrette, mais il a dut s'absenter un moment.

- Où est-il partie, encore ? Demanda le vieux directeur, blasé.

- Il avait deux-trois choses à vérifier. Il devrait rentrer d'ici peu.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais l'attendre en haut.

Albus monta les escaliers, répondant distraitement aux salutations des gens qu'il croisait. Il arrivait finalement devant une cellule occupée par un vieillard malade et amaigri, le regard éteint et la respiration sifflante. Albus frissonna d'horreur à cette vue. Un des gardes vint le rejoindre devant la porte du cachot.

- Un bien triste spectacle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais nécessaire, répondit Albus. Au moins, ainsi, personne ne se doute de rien.

- C'est sûr que c'est efficace. Le ministre de la magie russe est passé avant-hier. Il n'y a vu que du feu.

- Parfait.

Le garde retourna à ses occupations, tandis que Albus se tourna vers le mur en face. Il posa le doigt sur un symbole gravé dans la paroi. Un symbole représentant un triangle, dans lequel se trouvait un rond, celui-ci contenant un trait vertical en son milieu.

Le symbole des Reliques de la Mort.

Albus prit sa baguette, en posa l'extrémité sur le symbole et murmura le mot de passe.

- « Nécessité fait force de loi »,

Aussitôt, le mur s'ouvrit à la façon de l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, donnant sur un appartement somptueux et richement décoré. Albus enleva sa cape de voyage, l'accrocha à un porte-manteau et s'installa au salon, dans un fauteuil particulièrement confortable. D'un coup de baguette magique, il attira à lui un des livres rangés dans les rayonnages qui couvraient les murs de la pièces et commença à le lire.

- J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas, marmonna-t-il.

* * *

Dans une petite caverne, à l'autre bout du pays, un homme de grande taille, encore musclé et vif, malgré son grand âge, plongea sa main dans un petit étang et en retira un petit cristal blanc, qu'il rangea dans sa bourse, avec d'autres du même genre. Il ne put réprimer un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'il se relevait.

Un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre derrière lui, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il savait parfaitement ce qui en était à l'origine. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir, lorsqu'il se retourna, une sorte de créature étrange, ressemblant à un énorme œil doté d'ailes de chauve-souris, de serres de rapaces et d'une queue de lézard.

- Monsieur, dit la créature d'une voix désincarnée. On nous signale que Maître Dumbledore vous attend dans vos appartements.

- Bien, dans ce cas, rentrons, répondit simplement l'homme avec un accent slave.

Il sortit de la grotte, l'œil ailé perché sur son épaule, et s'en éloigna, avant de transplaner.

* * *

**Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. **

**A plus :D**


	8. Chapt 7 : Histoire et réunion tardive

**Hello :D**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, enfin prêt.**

**Bon, je l'ai relu plusieurs fois, mais je ne garantie pas qu'il est totalement clean de toutes fautes. Je hais ces bêtes-là **

**A un moment, j'ai bloqué un peu sur le début, mais étrangement, ça c'est débloqué d'un coup quand, en cherchant l'inspiration à gauche à droite, mes pas m'ont conduit sur Youtube, et plus précisemment sur les musiques et chansons de Globus. J'aime beaucoup ce que fait ce groupe, je connaissais déjà "Europa" et "Black Parade", mais je suis littéralement tombé sous le charme de "Orchards of mines". "Serenata Immortale" avec des paroles... Le résultat est classe. Ca, plus les Epic Score, les Audiomachine et autre Two Steps From Hell... Y a de quoi me donner de l'inspiration, là ^^**

**Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling, mais je négocie pour obtenir les droits. Sisi, j'vous jure ^^**

**... Vous me croyez pas ? Bah tant pis TT_TT**

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Suite à la découverte de sa véritable nature, Harry, de son vrai nom Haleigh, furieuse de voir à quel point sa vie n'a été que mensonge, succombe à la colère et part s'isoler dans son coin. Elle est vite rejoint, une fois calmée, par son frère, Ethan, avec lequel elle commence à faire plus ample connaissance. L'occasion aussi pour elle de rencontre d'autres membres pour le moins insolites d'Aube Révélatrice.

Pendant ce temps, Albus Dumbledore trouve refuge dans une sinistre forteresse où il attend un de ses complices du Triumvirat. Complice en train d'explorer une caverne dans laquelle il trouve d'étranges cristaux blancs.

* * *

**Chapitre sept**

**Histoire et réunion tardive.**

Les jumeaux étaient toujours dans la cave. Ethan avait consentie à libérer Dahakka, à la condition _sine qua non_ qu'il se tienne tranquille. La chimère ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla se coucher aux côtés de Haleigh, qui se mit inconsciemment à grattouiller la tête – enfin, _les_ têtes – de la créature, qui en ronronnait et sifflait de plaisir. Ce qui, étrangement, apporta un certain réconfort à sa nouvelle maîtresse.

Satisfait de la docilité de la chimère, Ethan commença à conter son histoire. Haleigh, quant à elle, l'écouta d'une oreille attentive, voyant là un bon prétexte de ne pas trop penser à sa nouvelle condition.

- C'est une histoire qui commence il y a longtemps, très longtemps, bien avant Merlin et les Fondateurs, bien avant la fondation de Rome et les pharaons d'Égypte, à une époque où la magie n'existait pas encore.

« En ce temps-là, les hommes apprenaient tout juste à manier leurs tous premiers outils. Le langage était encore très rudimentaire, et la vie était rude. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que ça se produisit.

« Venue d'on ne sait où, une énorme météorite menaça de s'écraser sur Terre. Mais au lieu de finir sa chute et de provoquer un cataclysme comme celui qui tua les dinosaures des millions d'années plus tôt, ce météore éclata avant de toucher terre. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une énorme étoile de cristal, et ses innombrables fragments s'éparpillèrent aux quatre coins du globe, fusionnant avec celui-ci, lui conférant un cœur... magique.

« La magie fraichement apparue se mit à couler tel un fleuve intarissable à travers le monde, et certains humains commencèrent à s'y montrer sensible, développant des capacités et des pouvoirs étranges. Ainsi naquirent les chamans, ancêtres des sorciers.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. Certains humains, exposés aux radiations des fragments lors de leur chute, se mirent à muter. Certains grandirent, devenant les trolls, les ogres et les géants. D'autres rétrécirent, évoluant en nains ou en gobelins. Les animaux connurent eux aussi ce phénomène, et rapidement, on vit apparaître hippogriffes, licornes, basilics et autres manticores. Oh, et je ne parle pas des hybrides, comme les centaures, les minotaures, les lycans, les lamias, ou encore des premiers vampires...

« Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le phénomène avait fragilisé la trame de la réalité, et une brèche s'était ouverte sur un monde parallèle en ruine nommé Gaïa. Ce monde, victime d'un violent cataclysme, était réduit à l'état d'iles flottant dans le vide. Un monde peuplé de races à l'agonie, de créatures désespérées qui virent là leur planche de salut.

« Quatre races s'expatrièrent ainsi sur Terre. Des races dont la longévité et les pouvoirs surpassaient de loin ceux nouvellement acquis des natifs de la Terre. Des races que l'ont qualifia plus tard de « races immortelles »

« D'abord, il y eut les elfes, sages et vénérables, versés dans la maitrise de l'art des arcanes magiques et doués d'un lien fort avec les forces de la nature. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils trouvèrent refuge dans les vastes forêts qui recouvraient l'ancien monde.

« Puis vinrent les grands dragons, dont la sagesse et l'intelligence n'avaient d'égales que la férocité et la puissance. On dit qu'ils étaient si grands qu'ils pouvaient plonger des régions entières dans le noir en masquant le soleil de leurs immenses ailes. Depuis ce jour, ils devinrent les maitres incontestés des cieux, l'arpentant avec grâce et majesté.

« Les léviathans furent les troisièmes à venir. D'immenses créatures, à mi-chemin entre le dragon, le crustacé et le poisson des profondeurs. Leurs gueules étaient si énormes qu'ils pouvaient avaler une baleine en une bouchée. Bien que capable de ce mouvoir dans les airs, ces monstres se réfugièrent dans les abysses océaniques, dans lesquelles ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir vivre.

« Les eidolons, la quatrième race immortelle, étaient des êtres humanoïdes très semblables aux humains, capables de mêler magie et technologie, et c'était sans doute le peuple le plus évolué qui n'ait jamais existé. Ils étaient aussi, avec les léviathans, ceux qui supportaient le mieux le nouveau visage de leur monde natal. Aussi, ils restèrent principalement sur Gaïa, n'établissant que quelques enclaves sur Terre, reliées entre elles et à leur monde par un vaste réseau de portails.

« Petit à petit, que ce soit à leur propre rythme ou bien légèrement guidées par les immortels, les races « natives » de la Terre évoluèrent, chacune suivant une voie différente. Les nains devinrent des forgerons au talent inégalable, et même les plus grands maîtres-forgerons gobelins d'aujourd'hui pleureraient de jalousie en voyant les armes et les bijoux qui voyaient le jour dans les vastes forges souterraines.

« Les gobelins, parlons-en, étaient des êtres mauvais et belliqueux, qui se terraient dans les cavernes obscures et profondes. Les humains s'installèrent sur les côtes et dans les plaines, et devinrent vite des maîtres du commerce. Les races géantes, quant à elles, avaient plus de jugeote et étaient plus civilisées – sauf les ogres, qui étaient de véritables ventres sur pattes et avaient tendance à se montrer un peu trop envahissants – et bien qu'ils restaient principalement confinés dans les montagnes et les vallées inhabitées par les autres peuples, les contacts avec les autres étaient neutre, à défaut d'être amicaux.

« En ce temps-là, on pouvait voir mille et une merveilles... Les tours d'argent de Medulen'gale, les jardins luxuriants d'Ah'Talan'Tehys, la forteresse blanche d'Europa, les murailles de cristal d'Eidolas, Karak'Thull et ses salles si vastes qu'une dizaine de dracosires pouvaient y tenir sans peine... Les léviathans paressant à la surface des océans, les grands dragons planant majestueusement dans les airs, les nefs célestes aux coques irisées... Un vrai paradis...

« Mais hélas, même les meilleurs choses ont une fin...

« Tout dérapa lorsqu'un jeune prince humain nommé Memnon tomba sous le charme de la princesse des eidolons, Xi'rrka. Cette princesse, réputée pour sa beauté et ses immenses pouvoirs, ne manquait pas de prétendants. Mais c'était autant de rivaux que Memnon devait surpasser. Et à défaut d'être meilleur qu'eux, il opta pour la solution de facilité : il utilisa des moyens peu scrupuleux.

- Laisse-moi deviner, intervint Haleigh, corruption, assassinat, ce genre de choses ?

- Toutes les joyeusetés du genre, en effet. Au début, Memnon se contenta d'intimider ses rivaux les moins importants. Ceux qui refusaient, il les faisait tuer par des assassins, des mercenaires, de sorte à ce qu'on croit à un acte isolé, ou à un accident. Mais certains étaient trop puissants et trop bien entourés pour être atteint par ce genre de méthode. Pour ceux-là, il prépara un plan aussi sournois qu'ignoble.

« Dans une pseudo-tentative de passer pour un homme bon et généreux, Memnon invita ses rivaux les plus importants à un banquet organisé dans une taverne qu'il avait loué pour l'occasion. Ce que les convives ignoraient, c'était que le repas qui leur fut servi était empoissonné. Les trois quart moururent ce soir-là. Et ceux qui, par chance, avaient découvert le pot-aux-roses à temps ou s'étaient avérés immunisés aux effets du poison, furent achevés par la garde de leur hôte.

« Les corps furent détruits par le feu, leurs cendres éparpillées aux quatre vents. Toutes les preuves pouvant incriminer Memnon avaient été soigneusement effacées, les témoins gênants éliminés. Et de fausses preuves furent fabriquées, laissant croire à une attaque de gobelins, car il y avait quelques tribus hostiles qui rôdaient justement dans la région à ce moment-là. En bref, le destin semblait offrir ses faveurs au prince.

« Mais il était un détail que Memnon n'avait pas prévu, un détail qui allait mettre en péril ses projets. Tek'na, le frère ainé de Xi'rrka, s'était depuis le début méfié de Memnon, et n'avait eu de cesse de l'espionner. Et bien qu'il laissa faire Memnon et ses hommes, il ne manqua pas de faire part de ses découvertes à sa sœur.

- Attends, il l'a laissé faire ? S'étonna Haleigh.

- Je crois que voir tous ces hommes qui trainaient autour de sa sœur n'était pas fait pour lui plaire. D'après Miranda, il avait un sérieux « sister complex ».

- Quoi, Miranda les a connu ? Mais ça lui fait quel âge ?

Ethan réfléchit un instant.

- Hum... Quinze mille... Vingt mille ans, peut-être même plus...

Haleigh lui jeta un regard incrédule. En même temps, si les elfes étaient considérés comme une « race immortelle », c'était certainement pas pour rien...

- _Elle était déjà âgée quand elle ma trouvé, maîtressse_, siffla la queue serpentine de la chimère.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Haleigh se rendit compte que la chimère comprenait parfaitement le langage humain.

- Pour en revenir à notre histoire, reprit Ethan, Xi'rrka, furieuse d'apprendre cette triste vérité, fit convoquer Memnon et lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait jamais rien avoir avec lui, que de toute façon, il ne l'intéressait pas et que ses crimes ne resteraient pas impunis. Furieux d'être ainsi rejeté et menacé, Memnon perdit le peu de raison qu'il semblait avoir. Profitant que la princesse lui tourna le dos, il tenta de la poignarder. Mais Xi'rrka savait se défendre, et, après un combat aussi bref que brutal, elle le jeta hors de sa demeure, non sans lui avoir infligé quelques blessures qui ajoutaient à l'humiliation déjà subie.

« Memnon rentra chez lui, fou de rage, bien décidé à se venger et à prendre de force ce qu'il estimait lui revenir de droit. Il tua son père, s'empara du trône et se lança à la conquête du Vieux Monde. En quelques années, il eut à sa botte les trois quart des royaumes humains, un bon tiers des clans nains, quelques tribus de géants et de gobelins, des nécromants, des princes vampires et des hommes-bêtes, comme on appelait les hybrides à l'époque.

« Petit à petit, Memnon et sa coalition répandaient la mort et le chaos sur le monde. Ceux qui lui résistaient étaient écrasés, conquis, leurs villes pillées, leurs femmes violées, leurs enfants égorgés... Mais heureusement, Xi'rrka et Tek'na rallièrent à eux tous ceux qui souhaitaient s'opposer à ce tyran. Les eidolons, menés par la fratrie royale, les elfes, guidés par Milia'hana Ashara, la Reine des Sages, souveraine d'Ah'Talan'Tehys, et Vald'enyr Kel'Raël, le Chevalier d'Argent, grand champion de Medulen'gale, tous les nains sous la férule de Kal Tharask, le Roi Nain de Karak'Thull, et les humains qui refusaient de courber l'échine, les centaures, quelques meutes de loups-garous, les trolls, aussi...

« La guerre qui s'ensuivit fut sanglante, meurtrière... Elle dura en tout dix ans, et ne prit fin que lorsque Xi'rrka, après d'âpres négociations, parvint à convaincre les grands dragons de se joindre à son alliance. Des déluges de feu s'abattirent alors sur les forces de la coalition. Face à de tels adversaires, Vahnar Gaï, un des plus puissants princes vampires, paniqua et tenta de soumettre un léviathan à sa volonté pour pouvoir ensuite le lancer sur ses ennemis. Mais les léviathans sont des êtres beaucoup trop puissants. Même les eidolons, les elfes et les dragons avaient toujours évité de se les mettre à dos. Car il n'est rien de plus terrible que la colère d'un léviathan.

« Les armées de Memnon furent anéanties en un rien de temps. Celles de l'alliance ne durent leur salut qu'à la prévoyance de ses leaders, qui savaient parfaitement que la tentative de Gaï était vouée à l'échec. Il ne fallut qu'une demi-heure au léviathan en colère pour détruire ce que Memnon avait mit des années à bâtir. D'ailleurs, ce dernier survécut étrangement au massacre, mais ce fut pour périr quelques jours plus tard, jugé et exécuté pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis.

« On aurait pu croire que la paix allait revenir après ça, mais hélas... La confiance qui unissait les différents peuples avait été brisée. Des tensions, des conflits naquirent... On se méfiait de ses voisins, on se regardait en chien de faïence... Il semblait définitivement perdu, ce paradis qu'était l'Ancien Monde. Mais certains se refusaient à y croire.

« La reine Ashara était de ceux-là. Et elle était bien décidée à rendre au monde son visage d'origine. Pour cela, elle décida d'utiliser une magie ancienne et puissante. Très puissante. Trop puissante.

« Xi'rrka et Tek'na eurent vent de ses projets, et tentèrent de l'en empêcher, de la convaincre du danger qu'un tel pouvoir représentait. Mais malgré leur amitié, Ashara campa sur ses positions et ils en virent aux mains. Et le combat se solda par la mort des deux eidolons. Et bien que dévorée par le remord, Ashara alla jusqu'au bout du rituel qu'elle comptait utiliser.

« C'est à ses dépends qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle aurait dû tenir compte des avertissements de ses amis. Car elle perdit le contrôle du sortilège, et celui-ci eut un effet pour le moins imprévu. Une vague de magie corrompue balaya la surface du globe, provoquant des effets aussi diverses que variés. Pour commencer, l'ile d'Ah'Talan'Tehys se disloqua, et le royaume sombra dans les profondeurs de l'océan, donnant ainsi naissance au mythe de l'Atlantide. Mais ce n'est pas grand chose à côté du reste.

« La plupart des elfes et des nains perdirent la raison, les premiers devenant les elfes de maison surexploités par les sorciers de nos jours, les seconds virant à l'état d'aberrations troglodytes et cannibales. Un grand nombre d'eidolons moururent sur le coup, foudroyés par l'afflux massif d'énergie magique, le lien qui unissait les lycanthropes à leur loup interne fut brisé, les léviathans disparurent sans laisser la moindre trace, la descendance des dragons, des géants et des trolls dégénérèrent et devinrent les animaux et les créatures plus ou moins stupide que l'on connait aujourd'hui...

« D'autres furent plutôt avantagés : les gobelins gagnèrent en intelligence, les centaures acquirent leurs dons de voyance, les velanes se distinguèrent des harpies, avec lesquelles elles ne faisaient jusque là qu'une seule et même race...

« Les seuls à ne pas souffrir de la vague de Morte Mage, comme on appellerait plus tard ce cataclysme, étaient les humains. Ceux-ci comprirent vite quelle était la situation, et certains, poussés par l'ambition et l'avidité, décidèrent d'en profiter pour étendre leur influence et leur pouvoir sur le monde. Face à la menace que représentait cette situation, les survivants des races magiques fondèrent un conseil d'urgence et prirent au plus vite les décisions qui permettraient d'assurer leur survie.

« Bien que certains, notamment les gobelins, les hybrides et les races géantes, préférèrent rester sur Terre et vivre cachés à l'écart des humains, la plupart décidèrent de s'exiler dans des enclaves magiques, dont la localisation est inconnue. Quant à Ashara, qui avait survécu à la Morte Mage et à la destruction de son royaume, elle fut arrêtée, jugée pour ses crimes, et fut condamnée à la peine capitale.

« Après cela, les humains, qui ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance de la part de leurs anciens voisins, s'étendirent à travers le monde, et devinrent la race dominante. Puis, au fil du temps qui passe, les Temps Anciens devinrent un simple souvenir, puis une légende, puis sombrèrent dans l'oubli, et seuls certains privilégiés en connaissent désormais l'existence.

Ethan laissa un moment à Haleigh pour assimiler tout ça. La jeune fille, captivée par le récit, avait le regard légèrement rêveur. Elle avait imaginé les évènements, au fur et à mesure du récit de son frère nouvellement retrouvé.

- Ça ferait un super scénario pour un roman ou un film d'héroic fantasy, murmura-t-elle.

- Sauf que c'est la réalité. Miranda, Goro et Hermann sont là pour le prouver.

A la mention du troll, Haleigh se rendit compte que la créature était revenue durant le récit, et était assise non loin de là, un cochon grillé à la broche dans les mains, et mangeait tranquillement en observant et en écoutant les deux humains.

- Je l'ai même pas entendu revenir... La dernière fois que j'ai eu à faire à un troll, il était tout, sauf discret et amical.

Halloween 91 restait quand même un bon souvenir. Malgré le fait que Haleigh - alors Harry – avait bien failli mourir, et que ses amis, avec lesquels il – enfin elle – avait vécu cette aventure était désormais à la solde d'un mage manipulateur convaincu du bien fondé de ses actes, même les plus répréhensibles.

Sortant de ses souvenirs dans lesquels elle s'était plongée avec nostalgie, Haleigh reporta son attention sur le troll.

- Tu es si vieux que ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Goro petit troll quand Morte Mage frapper, répondit la créature. Grand comme toi. Parents Goro tués par méchants humains pendant guerre contre méchant prince. Après Morte Mage, Goro rencontrer Miranda et Hermann. Eux adopter Goro et Goro voyager avec eux.

- Les trolls anciens pouvaient vivre aussi longtemps ? Demanda la jeune fille à son frère.

- Nan, d'après Miranda, ils vivaient rarement plus d'un millénaire. Mais il est possible que la vague de Morte Mage ait altéré son métabolisme. Cette vague d'énergie a vraiment eu de drôles d'effets.

Haleigh avaient d'autres questions en têtes, des questions dont les réponses lui permettraient d'en savoir plus sur les gens qui l'avaient accueillie.

- Comment se fait-il qu'on ai jamais trouvé de vestiges des Temps Anciens ?

- Les humains de l'époque se sont fait une joie d'effacer toute trace du passé. Ils ont détruit pratiquement tout ce que les autres avaient laissé derrière eux lors de l'exode vers les enclaves. Sinon, Miranda et d'autres restés en arrière se sont chargés de mettre en sureté ce qui pouvait se révéler trop dangereux.

- Pourquoi Miranda est-elle restée sur Terre au lieu de partir avec les autres ?

- Elle fait partie des hauts-elfes Atalantes. Elle est l'une des rares rescapés de la destruction d'Ah'Talan'Tehys. Elle s'est toujours sentie responsable de ce qui est arrivé car elle n'a pas été capable d'empêcher Ashara d'accomplir son rituel. En guise de punition, elle a choisie l'exil, et a décidé d'en profiter pour récupérer l'Héritage.

- L'Héritage ?

- La somme des savoirs, des artefacts et des pouvoirs perdus ou abandonnés suite à la Morte Mage. Si ce genre de pouvoir tombait entre de mauvaises mains, les conséquences pourraient s'avérer désastreuses.

- A quel point ?

- Bof, dans le meilleur des cas, une nouvelle vague de Morte Mage.

- Et... dans le pire ?

Ethan prit un air sombre tandis que des images peu engageantes lui venaient à l'esprit.

- … Crois-moi, finit-il par dire. Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Haleigh déglutit péniblement. Même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer à quoi son frère pensait, elle sentait que ce n'était pas très folichon. Loin de là.

- Le problème, reprit Ethan, histoire de ramener la conversation sur un sujet un peu moins sombre, c'est que le Triumvirat connait l'existence de l'Héritage, et qu'ils en ont récupéré quelques fragments. Et même s'ils ignorent d'où ça vient et qu'elle en est la réelle nature, ils savent s'en servir, d'où leur pouvoir et leur influence.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir dans tout ça ? Demanda Haleigh, qui se rappela qu'une fichue prophétie les opposait à ce trio de sorciers à la manque.

- Ça, seule Miranda peut nous le dire. Je te rappelle que jusqu'à ce soir, j'ignorais que j'étais un Potter, qui plus est concerné par une prophétie dont je n'avais que vaguement entendu parler jusque là.

- Bon ! Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire, déclara la rousse en se levant, imitée par Dahakka. Lui demander des explications en règle.

L'air déterminé, elle commença à avancer vers l'escalier qui la ramènerait au rez-de-chaussée, la chimère sur les talons. Mais elle se stoppa à mi-chemin.

- Euh... hésita-t-elle. Avant toute chose... Est-ce que tu pourrais euh... pourrais euh...

- Est-ce que je pourrais quoi ? L'encouragea Ethan.

La rousse se retourna et son frère remarqua son air gêné.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me montre où sont les... les toilettes, s'il te plait.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, au rez-de-chaussé, Ethan attendait dans le couloir, adossé au mur qui faisait face à la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait sa sœur

- Tu t'en sors ? Demanda-t-il.

Un soupir mi-énervé, mi-las lui parvint.

- Comme quelqu'un qui a vécu dans la peau d'un garçon pendant quinze ans et qui découvre du jour au lendemain qu'il est censé être une fille, et qu'il est bien partie pour finir ses jours sous cette forme. Et si tu pouvais m'épargner avec ce genre de question stupide, je te serais extrêmement reconnaissant... te.

Ethan fit une grimace. Décidément, sa sœur ne manquait pas de caractère, et il se demandait comment allait se passer la cohabitation sur le long terme. Et ça l'inquiétait de ne pas réussir à s'entendre avec la seule vraie famille qui lui restait.

Ladite famille sortait des toilettes en bougonnant et en maugréant contre sa vie qui ne pouvait vraiment pas être plus pourrie qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et encore, une petite voix sarcastique au fond d'elle s'amusait à lui rabâcher qu'on pouvait toujours trouver pire. Et pas forcément besoin de chercher bien loin.

- J'espère vraiment que Miranda avait une bonne raison de faire ça, grogna-t-elle en se lavant les mains dans la petite salle de bain voisine.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête à faire face aux adultes, les deux adolescents, la chimère à leur suite, retournèrent au salon où les autres attendaient.

C'était une pièce assez grande pour tous les accueillir. Un des murs était occupé par la seule fenêtre de la pièce, un autre par un petit secrétaire, le dernier, en face de la porte, par une série d'étagères pleines de livres. Un coffre était posé à côté du secrétaire, et une table basse, entourée par plusieurs fauteuils, trônait en son centre. Les adultes et les créatures magiques étaient installés dans les fauteuils, tandis que le golem se tenait debout à côté de celui dans lequel était assis l'elfe. La rousse vint se camper face à elle.

- Des explications, lança Haleigh, de nouveau en rogne. Maintenant !

- Je lui ai raconté pour les Temps Anciens et l'Héritage, ajouta Ethan.

- Je viens d'en faire de même avec ces messieurs, expliqua l'elfe, toujours aussi calme et neutre, en invitant l'adolescente à s'assoir.

Elle ne sembla même pas étonnée de voir Dahakka s'installer près du fauteuil dans lequel la jeune rousse venait de s'installer. Haleigh, de son côté, prit un instant pour regarder les autres. Elle les observa, les détailla, les jaugea, mais décida de reporter son jugement pour plus tard, quand elle les connaitrait un peu mieux.

Puis son regard se porta sur les Maraudeurs et sur son professeur de potion préféré (ironie, quand tu nous tiens). Remus avait toujours ce petit regard coupable, Sirius la fixait avec une petite lueur étonnée et amusée, quant à Rogue, il évitait de croiser son regard, visiblement mal à l'aise. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de hausser légèrement un sourcil devant l'étrange comportement de son tortionnaire moral attitré. Il y avait strangulot sous roche, ça nécessitait une enquête approfondie (fille ou garçon, quand on a un père Maraudeur, ça ne change rien, après tout. Si ?).

- Comme Ethan a dû te le dire, commença Miranda, je suis une survivante d'une époque révolue depuis longtemps. Mais je suis restée sur Terre afin de m'assurer que les vestiges les plus sensibles de mon époque ne terminent pas leur course entre les mains de personnes qui les utiliseraient maladroitement, et pas pour de bonnes raisons. Au cours de mes errances, j'ai rencontré un vieux prophète qui m'a transmis ceci.

D'un geste, l'elfe ouvrit le coffre afin d'en sortir plusieurs morceaux de ce qui devait être une antique tablette de pierre. Elle les fit venir à elle et les fit léviter au milieu de la pièce.

- La fameuse prophétie, j'imagine... supposa Haleigh.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Interrogea Sirius.

Ce fut Ethan qui répondit. Apparemment, il comprenait le langage inscrit sur les morceaux de pierre qui flottaient devant lui.

- _« Lorsque Lumière Obscure et Obscurité Lumineuse s'opposeront,_

_A la dernière heure du dernier mois de l'année d'Aramanth, les Élus naitront._

_De sexe opposé, épée et bouclier, ils seront deux, _

_L'accomplissement des Prophéties Jumelles ne dépendra que d'eux._

_A la Prophétie de la Lumière, le garçon sera lié._

_Dans celle des Ténèbres, la fille aura son rôle à jouer._

_Cherche l'enfant mâle au cœur magique brisé,_

_Mais prends garde, car sa sœur, par le Mal, sera foudroyée._

_(…)_

_Toi, dont l'âme cherche à présent à être pardonnée,_

_Observe le ciel et la terre, et la Sombre Trinité._

_Des deux amants aux sombres desseins, tu devras te défier,_

_Des répétitions de leur part des erreurs du passé,_

_A leur soudain conflit, tu ne devras pas te fier,_

_Et de leurs viles manipulations, les Élus, tu devras protéger._

_Soigne l'un, dissimule l'autre,_

_Et gare à ceux qui font le Mal pour le plus grand Bien,_

_Car ceux-là, accompagnés de leurs sombres apôtres,_

_Pour parvenir à leurs fins, ne reculeront devant rien._

_Les Élus devront les abattre, eux et celui à l'âme mutilée,_

_Et ce avant que ne frappent les tous puissants Égarés_

_Un nouveau cataclysme, il leur faudra interdire,_

_Sans quoi, toute chose sera condamnée à périr. »_

- On dirait qu'il en manque, ajouta le jeune homme en remarquant que le bord inférieur du fragment le plus bas était irrégulier, et que la forme des bords adjacents de deux fragments situés en pleins milieu ne correspondait pas.

- Oui, confirma Miranda, le vieil homme était à moitié fou, mais il m'a avoué avoir caché les autres morceaux afin que les Élus ne les trouvent qu'au moment voulu, après avoir accompli les épreuves nécessaires à leur préparation pour l'accomplissement des prophéties.

- Attendez, la coupa Haleigh, vous voulez dire qu'il y a d'autres prophéties rattachées à celle-là ?

- Oui. Sauf erreur de ma part, la prophétie des Ténèbres est celle qui t'oppose à Voldemort. Celle de la Lumière doit surtout concerner Ethan et le Triumvirat, même si je pense que vous serez chacun amenés à prendre part à la prophétie de l'autre de manière plus ou moins importante. C'est un cas rare de prophéties à arborescence, où une prophétie qu'on va appeler « prophétie maîtresse » dépend de l'accomplissement de plusieurs « prophéties subordonnées ». C'est un système de conditions à remplir, et s'il manque une seule des conditions imposées par l'une des « prophéties subordonnées », alors la « prophétie maîtresse » ne pourra être accomplie. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

- Cette histoire de prophéties me donne déjà mal à la tête, grogna la rousse.

- Que sont les « Égarés » mentionnés dans ce texte ? Intervint Sirius.

Miranda prit un air sombre avant de répondre.

- Les Égarés sont les responsables de la destruction de Gaïa. Des créatures malfaisantes, à l'âme aussi noire que leur carapace. Ce sont des monstres titanesques qui n'ont en commun avec les léviathans que leur apparence et leurs pouvoirs hors du commun.

- Les Égarés sont des léviathans ? S'étonna Remus.

- Ils ont été corrompus par les Ténèbres bien avant ma naissance, et n'ont jamais eu de cesse de vouloir détruire notre monde. Leurs anciens frères les ont contré pendant longtemps, jusqu'au jour où les Égarés réussirent à les tromper et à provoquer la destruction de Gaïa. Après cela, ils furent scellés dans une prison que nous créâmes tous ensemble, les dragons, les léviathans, les eidolons et nous-même, les elfes. Ce fut très difficile et très éprouvant, et notre magie en pâtit énormément ce jour-là. Découvrir l'accès à la Terre quelques siècles plus tard fut une chance pour nous de survivre, de récupérer nos forces et de soigner totalement les blessures provoquées par cette perte.

L'elfe regarda pensivement les fragments flotter dans le vide. Puis elle reprit.

- Il est possible que la vague de Morte Mage ait fragilisé leur prison. En tout cas, je sais qu'elle a eu quelques répercussions, bien que mineures, sur Gaïa, à cause des portails eidolons. Si le Triumvirat, avec ses bêtises, venait à provoquer une nouvelle vague de Morte Mage, ça pourrait carrément libérer les Égarés sur Terre. Et là, ils s'en donneraient à cœur joie de tout détruire une nouvelle fois. Et rien ne pourra les en empêcher. Ni la magie la plus puissante qui soit, ni les armes moldues les plus destructrices. Même l'Héritage au grand complet ne suffirait pas.

- Mais existe-il toujours des connexions entre les deux mondes ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander la blonde Seras.

- Il existe au moins un portail en état, même s'il m'a parut un peu défectueux. Il est en lieu sûr, si tant est qu'on puisse vraiment qualifier cet endroit de sûr.

Les plus attentifs ne purent que remarquer le regard que l'elfe coulait vers la dryade, laquelle eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Il est possible que d'autres portails soient encore actifs, poursuivit Miranda, même si je ne les ai jamais trouvé, malgré tous ces millénaires d'errance. Et c'est autant de passage par lesquels une vague de Morte Mage peut passer vers Gaïa. Et ça, mieux vaut l'éviter.

- Vous êtes sûre et certaines que cette prophétie nous concerne Ethan et moi ? demanda la rouquine, qui ne décollait plus son regard de la tablette en morceaux.

- Après cette révélation, j'ai jugé préférable de m'y intéresser, de mener une enquête approfondie. Alors j'ai cherché tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter aux éléments donnés par ce texte. Pour commencer, le dernier mois de l'année d'Aramanth. Les races immortelles fragmentent le temps de manière un peu différente, par cycle de cent ans. Aramanth est la dernière année de chaque cycle, et elle commence en août soixante-dix-neuf pour finir en juillet quatre-vingt, selon le calendrier actuel. Donc, dans un premier temps, je savais quand chercher. Ensuite, Lumière Obscure et Obscurité Lumineuse laissait entendre un conflit opposant deux factions agissant dans l'ombre et luttant activement pour imposer leurs idéaux. La formule employée ici indique que, bien que lesdits idéaux soient opposés, les deux camps emploient le même genre de méthodes : manipulation, terreur, ce genre de choses. Enfin, la Sombre Trinité ne pouvait que représenter le Triumvirat, un trio de sorciers et de créatures magiques dont le but originel était d'assurer l'équilibre des forces. Malheureusement, le trio actuel – du moins deux de ses membres – ont décidé d'abuser de leur place au sein de cet ordre pour assouvir leurs propres ambitions. Tout cela m'a permis de déterminer qui surveiller. Au cours de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, certains éléments que j'ai découvert m'ont prouvé que Dumbledore en était et m'ont encouragé à fonder Aube Révélatrice et à concentrer mes recherches sur la Grande Bretagne. Je suis donc arriver dans le pays, accompagnée de Hermann, de Goro, des vampires et de Dahakka, et nous nous sommes d'abord installés dans la Forêt Interdite.

- C'est là que j'entre en scène, intervint Ema, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- En effet, et ton aide m'a toujours été d'un grand secours, poursuivit l'elfe en adressant un petit sourire à son amie. Après, au vue de mon expérience personnelle avec ce genre de prédictions, je savais qu'il y avait de très fortes chances pour que les élus fassent leur apparition dans l'entourage plus ou moins direct de ce vieux manipulateur de Dumbledore. Alors je me suis intéressée de prêt aux gens qui l'entouraient. Sa famille, ses amis, ses fréquentations, mais aussi – et surtout – à ses élèves.

- Dont notre génération, nota Remus.

- Vous étiez ceux qui avaient le plus de chance d'avoir des enfants à la période donnée. Étrangement, le jour où j'ai rencontré les Maraudeurs, j'ai su que mes recherches touchaient enfin à leur terme, encore plus avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Juillet 1980 m'a donné raison, lorsque le fils de James et Lily s'est avéré avoir un cœur magique déficient et une sœur jumelle sur laquelle planait une ombre menaçante. Comme je savais de par un des anciens « apôtres » du Triumvirat que Dumbledore connaissait l'existence de la prophétie maîtresse et qu'il connaissait une partie de sa teneur, et en y ajoutant la prophétie des Ténèbres vous concernant Voldemort et Haleigh, je me doutais bien qu'il ferait le rapprochement et que les Potter étaient menacés. J'ai donc décidé de réduire les risques le temps de les mettre hors de portée du Triumvirat, en emportant Ethan avec moi pour le soigner d'une part, et en changeant Haleigh en garçon d'autre part. J'espérais – à raison – que ça endormirait la méfiance de Dumbledore. Les prophéties opposant un élu à un mage noir, c'est plus courant qu'on pourrait le croire. Alors qu'une élue « foudroyée par le Mal » devant affronter un mage noir « à l'âme mutilée » et qui a un frère « au cœur magique brisé », c'est déjà plus précis. Trop précis, dans notre cas.

- Mais les choses ne se sont pas passer comme prévu, comprit Haleigh.

- Voldemort a été mis au courant de la prophétie, ou du moins d'une partie.

A ces mots, Rogue fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard surpris et interrogateur à l'elfe. Mais personne ne sembla le remarquer.

- Après ça, reprit Miranda, Dumbledore a appris par son espion parmi les Mangemorts – espion ici présent, précisa-t-elle en montrant Rogue – que les Potter étaient en danger. Notre cher directeur a donc décidé de les cacher avant que je n'ai moi-même le temps de le faire. Les choses m'échappaient. Les Potter étaient hors de ma portée, et étaient dans l'incapacité de me contacter, car étroitement surveillés par Dumbledore et ses chiens de gardes. Le pire fut quand Voldemort vous attaqua en 1981. James et Lily étaient morts, quant à toi, tu avais été marquée par Voldemort comme son égale, « foudroyée par le Mal ».

Haleigh leva la main machinalement et tata sa cicatrice de ses doigts.

- Par la suite, j'espérais te récupérer, profitant que tu sois chez les Dursley. Mais là encore, la surveillance était trop importante. Je craignais de te mettre en danger en forçant les protections mises en place par Dumbledore, et ce, devant ses espions. En plus, on a eu des problèmes avec un autre membre du Triumvirat, qui a commencé à s'intéresser à Aube Révélatrice, malgré tous nos efforts pour passer pour un simple groupe d'illuminés. Il a fallut qu'on fasse profil bas le temps qu'il se désintéresse de nous. Chose qui ne s'est faite qu'en juillet dernier, quand le Triumvirat a décidé que le retour de Voldemort était plus important qu'une organisation non officielle qui militait pour des idées utopiques avec des moyens dérisoires. A ce moment-là, j'ai décidé de profiter de la situation pour faire ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis le début : trouver des personnes de confiance dans ton entourage et les mettre dans la confidence, puis trouver un moyen de vous extraire de là. Soit dit en passant, c'était vraiment une excellente idée, le coup des clones et de la mise en scène de votre mort.

- Vos cristaux nous ont bien aidé, lui assura Remus. Dumbledore n'y a vu que du feu.

- Je sais. Qui aurait pu croire à un tel subterfuge ?

- L'illusion était parfaite, concéda Severus à mi-voix.

- Sinon, il y autre chose que j'aimerai savoir, intervint Sirius. C'est quoi, cette histoire d'amants aux sombres desseins. On a un couple d'amoureux transits sur le dos ?

- L'un d'eux est Dumbledore lui-même, avoua l'elfe.

- Huh ? Fit intelligemment l'animagus.

- L'autre est bel et bien son amant.

- Albus... Dumbledore... qui a une relation... avec un homme ? Hurk...

Le chien essayait d'imaginer la scène. Deux hommes se faisant des papouilles... Mais le résultat fut tel qu'il préféra abandonner, plutôt du genre écœuré. Rogue, de son côté, soupira d'agacement.

_Oh, Rogue redevient bougon, _pensa Haleigh, amusée. _Me voilà rassuré... e... Si quelqu'un pouvait faire taire cette petite voix qui n'arrête pas de me corriger, je lui serait extrêmement reconnaissant... te... Argh ! Pitié, achevez-moi !_

Son regard croisa celui de Miranda, et elle remarqua que les yeux ambrés, braqués sur elle, de l'elfe pétillaient de malice alors qu'un fin sourire amusé se dessinait sur les lèvres de la femme millénaire. La rousse comprit et les deux émeraudes lancèrent des éclairs. Mais Miranda ne s'en préoccupait déjà plus car Sirius avait repris la conversation.

- Et peut-on savoir qui est... qui est l'heureux élu ?

Le sourire de Miranda devint franc.

- Vous ne devinez pas ? Ça paraît évident, non ?

Hermann récupéra une photo posée sur le petit secrétaire et la donna à l'elfe.

- Il s'agit de son complice de toujours, son soit-disant grand ennemi, le fameux second membre du Triumvirat, celui qui nous a surveillé pendant près de dix ans : Gellert Grindelwald.

Elle jeta la photo sur la table, et tous purent voir Albus Dumbledore plus jeune de quelques années se faire enlacer par celui qu'il était censé avoir vaincu plusieurs décennies plus tôt.

* * *

Au même moment, dans l'appartement secret de Nurmengard, la prison de Grindelwald, Albus, qui s'était assoupi, fut réveillé par l'ouverture du passage. Devant lui se tenait un sorcier de son âge, à la barbe et à la moustache finement taillées, aux longs cheveux gris ondulés, aux yeux verts rieurs. Il avait une créature sur l'épaule, une sorte d'œil avec des ailes de chauve-souris et des serres de rapace.

Lorsqu'il vit le vieux mage qui se relevait tout juste du sofa dans lequel il s'était installé, il eut un grand sourire.

- J'ai failli attendre, Gellert, l'accueillit Albus, dont les yeux pétillaient de joie.

- Chéri, je suis rentré !

* * *

**Et voilà ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**La suite au prochain épisode.**

**A tchao :D**


	9. Chapt 8 : Un duo maléfique, un agent

**Hello tout le monde, désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu un petit blocage. Ca et la nouvelle organisation aux boulot, du coup, j'ai eu tendance à faire des heures sup et à passer mes journées dans un état plus ou moins comateux.**

**Mais bon, à présent que le rythme est prit, ça devrait aller mieux ^^**

**On passe donc au chapitre huit. Allez, zou ! C'est partie !**

**Harry Potter est à JK Rowling, mais ai-je besoin de le préciser ? Oui ? Ah...**

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Ethan raconte à sa sœur l'histoire des Temps Anciens, lorsque la Terre accueillait plusieurs civilisations magiquement plus avancées que la communauté sorcière actuelle.Quant à Miranda, elle fait part à ses invités de l'existence d'une prophétie dite "maîtresse", stipulant que les jumeaux Potter sont les Elus chargés de protéger le monde d'une menace bien plus terrible que Voldemort ou le Triumvirat, et à laquelle sont rattachées deux autres prophéties : celle opposant Haleigh à Voldemort, et une autre, concernant principalement Ethan, et qui leur est, pour le moment, totalement inconnue...

* * *

**Chapitre huit**

**Un duo maléfique, un agent triple et un mort un peu trop vivant.**

- Tu m'as manqué, Gellert, murmura Albus.

- A ce point ? S'étonna l'autre homme. On s'est vu pour la dernière fois il y a une semaine.

- C'est déjà beaucoup trop long.

Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps se jeta dans les bras de son amant, lequel eut un petit rire amusé. Puis il claqua des doigts et une aura bleue les entoura tous deux. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, ce n'étaient plus deux sorciers centenaires qui se tenaient là, mais de jeunes hommes d'à peine dix-sept ou dix-huit ans.

- Que j'aimerai pouvoir garder cette apparence au grand jour, soupira le roux aux yeux bleus qu'était Albus Dumbledore. La vieillesse a l'avantage d'inspirer le respect et la confiance, mais c'est plutôt contraignant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Al, le rassura Gellert, redevenu le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et au charme ravageur. Quand nous aurons mis notre plan à exécution, nous serons libre d'arborer le visage de notre choix. Et rien ni personne ne trouvera à y redire parce que nous serons les maîtres du monde, aussi bien magique que moldu.

- Pour le plus grand Bien ?

- Oui, Albus. Pour le plus grand Bien. Plus de guerre, plus de mages noirs fous et mégalomanes.

- Tu sais que c'est comme ça que certains nous qualifieraient ?

- Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, tant qu'ils ne se mettent pas en travers de notre chemin.

- Au fait, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Gellert sourit et ouvrit sa sacoche. Il en sortit plusieurs petits cristaux blancs.

- Est-ce que c'est... ? Commença Albus.

- Oui, ce sont des fragments de magie condensée, répondit Gellert. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tu as trouvé une autre source de magie.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore localisée avec exactitude, précisa le blond, mais je peux déjà te dire qu'elle se trouve quelque part sous le massif de l'Oural. J'y ai trouvé un vaste réseau de cavernes qui descendent assez profondément.

- Une idée de son niveau ?

- Je dirai... le tiers de Poudlard.

A ces mots, Albus faillit s'étouffer, sous le regard goguenard de son compagnon.

- Le *kof*... le tiers de Poudlard ?

- Oui, c'est bien la première fois qu'on en trouve une aussi puissante. Même Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang ne dépassent pas le huitième. Pourtant, elles aussi ont été construites sur des sources de magies, mais visiblement, elles étaient de moindre importance.

- Je me demande bien ce qui fait que la source de magie de Poudlard soit aussi grande, se demanda Albus, pensif. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de spécial, mais impossible de savoir quoi.

- Seule une étude approfondie du cœur magique du château permettrait de le savoir.

- Encore faudrait-il que je le trouve. Mais c'est à croire que quelque chose m'y refuse l'accès.

- Ça ne t'a pas empêcher de baser le sortilège d'endoctrinement dessus.

- Oui, à ce sujet, j'ai remarqué quelques effets secondaires.

- De quel genre ?

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait ressortir les mauvais côtés de la personnalité des gens. Enfin, je ne l'ai remarqué que chez quelques-uns de mes cobayes.

- Rien de grave. Sinon, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Albus afficha une grimace gênée que Gellert reconnu de suite.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes ?

- J'ai perdu Harry Potter. Il est mort dans ce qui semble être une attaque de Mangemorts aussi audacieuse qu'imprévue.

- C'est con, grogna le blond. Si on en croit la prophétie, il fallait que Voldemort le tue lui-même pour que ça marche. Voilà qui risque de poser problème, à moins que notre plan nous permette de lui régler son cas dans la foulée.

- A condition qu'on réunissent tous les éléments nécessaires.

- Évidement.

- Sinon, Black s'est enfui pour venger la mort de son filleul, a été capturé par les Aurors et a reçu le Baiser du détraqueur.

- Ah ! Eh ?

- Il... Il avait emmené la cape d'invisibilité avec lui.

- LA RELIQUE ?

- Mais rassure-toi, il ne l'avait pas sur lui lorsqu'il s'est fait attrapé par le Ministère. Le problème, c'est que du coup, j'ignore où il a put la cacher.

Gellert ne put s'empêcher d'être en colère.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment veux-tu qu'on réunisse les reliques si tu en laisses une entre les mains de gens que tu n'arrives même pas à contrôler ?

- Dé... désolé, fit Albus, l'air penaud.

- Et pourquoi t'avais besoin de la rendre à Potter ? Tu lui aurait jamais dit qu'elle était en ta possession, il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais su ! J'te jure, c'est pas possible d'être aussi...

- Je voulais... je voulais juste gagné sa confiance. Mais à cause de moi, nos plans... et... et je ne pourrais pas...

Gellert remarqua la détresse de son cher et tendre. Le voir aussi triste lui brisa le cœur et calma sa fureur.

- Allons, ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera bien un moyen de la retrouver. Après tout, tant qu'on a la baguette de la Mort, rien n'est perdu. Ça prendra juste un peu plus de temps.

- Tu... tu crois ?

L'espoir renaquit dans les yeux du roux. Son cœur fit un bond à la pensée que tout n'était pas perdu.

- J'en suis même certain, lui affirma son compagnon. Tu verras, ce sera juste une toute petite difficulté de rien du tout. Après tout, on a bien réussit à faire croire au monde entier que nous étions ennemis et que depuis ma défaite contre toi, je croupie dans la cellule juste en face.

- Alors je pourrais toujours revoir Ariana ?

- Oui, Albus. On la ramènera, et on en fera la princesse de notre empire.

Le désir s'empara de Gellert lorsqu'il vit l'expression joyeuse de son amant, et il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Lui demanda le roux.

- Ça se voit pas ? J'ai envie de toi, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

- A ce point ? S'étonna, amusé, Albus.

- Une semaine sans toi, c'est long. Très long. Trop long.

- Et qui est-ce qui se moquait presque de moi, tout à l'heure ?

Gellert éclata de rire, puis, d'un coup de baguette, il éteignit les lumières.

* * *

- Ok, maintenant, j'ai l'image de deux vieillards qui se font des papouilles dans la tête. C'est un peu... dérangeant, je trouve, fit Haleigh avec une expression légèrement dégoutée.

- Attendez, intervint Remus, je croyais que Grindelwald était enfermé à Nurmengard. Et que c'était Dumbledore lui-même qui l'y avait envoyé.

- C'est ce qu'ils ont toujours voulu nous faire croire, expliqua Miranda. En vérité, ils ont planifié ce faux combat au moins dix ans avant qu'il n'ait eu lieu.

- Comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûr ?

- Parce que un de leurs anciens hommes de main, celui-là même qui nous a dit qu'ils connaissaient en partie la prophétie maîtresse, nous l'a également dit.

- Et où est-il, cet ancien homme de main ? Demanda Sirius, quelque peu sceptique.

- Il est mort... où presque, répondit l'elfe.

- Comment ça, « presque » ?

- C'est compliqué. On en reparlera plus tard, vu que, maintenant que Sirius est avec nous, on devrait pouvoir régler le problème.

L'animagus afficha un air surpris.

- En quoi ma présence va régler ce problème ?

- Tu verras, lui répondit l'elfe avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

- Tout ça n'a pas de sens.

C'était Rogue qui venait de parler. Resté jusque là silencieux et complètement perdu, il sembla reprendre pied et réagir enfin.

- Potter qui se change en fille, un jumeau sorti de nul part, une civilisation disparue, une prophétie tout aussi tordue que les autres, Dumbledore qui ment à tout le monde et Grindelwald libre et bien portant... Désolé, mais là, c'est trop. C'est complétement dingue.

Le maître des potions se leva et regarda tout le monde tour à tour, bien qu'il évita le regard de Haleigh.

- Croyez-y si vous voulez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi.

Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais la voix de Miranda claqua comme un fouet, le stoppant net.

- Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ?

- Je pars loin de cette histoire de fous. Je tiens à ma santé mentale, moi.

- Désolé, mais vous en savez trop. Beaucoup trop.

- Si c'est ça qui vous inquiète, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en faire, fit Severus de son ton froid habituel. Mes capacités en occlumancie sont amplement suffisantes pour empêcher quiconque, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le professeur Dumbledore y compris, de lire mes pensées. Même l'imperium n'a aucun effet sur moi.

Visiblement, Miranda fut satisfaite de l'entendre aborder ce sujet, vu le sourire ravi qu'elle arborait. Ema et Seras échangèrent un regard entendu et Velasquez ne put réprimer un ricanement. Même Hermann poussa un petit grincement amusé.

- Asseyez-vous, fit l'elfe.

Sa voix était devenue bizarre, c'était comme si plusieurs personnes parlaient en même temps, sur plusieurs tons différents.

Mais ce qui surprit le plus les Maraudeurs, leur protégé(e) et le professeur aux cheveux gras, c'est que ce dernier fit lentement volte-face et s'avança lentement en direction du fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter. On pouvait voir, par ses gestes saccadés, ses traits crispés et son regard incrédule qu'il n'était pas maître de son corps, qu'il luttait contre une volonté supérieur à la sienne. Une volonté contre laquelle il était impuissant.

Après de vains efforts, Severus se retrouva à sa place, ne pouvant que lancer des regards meurtriers à Miranda.

- Ceci, expliqua-t-elle, est la version « Anciens Temps » de l'imperium, en mode vocal. A l'instar de tous les sorts, rituels et artefacts de cette époque, la « Voix Impérieuse » puise dans les profondeurs même de la magie, là où le niveau de puissance est bien au delà de ce que le commun des sorciers connait. Certains, comme Voldemort, sont convaincus de connaître la magie sous toutes ses formes. La vérité est qu'ils n'ont jamais rien fait d'autre que de gratter la partie émergée de l'iceberg. D'autre, comme Dumbledore et Grindelwald, ont découvert qu'il y avait quelque chose sous l'eau, même s'ils n'ont pas – encore – conscience de la taille réelle du mastodonte qui s'y cache. L'un de nos principaux objectifs est d'empêcher que n'importe qui découvre la véritable ampleur de l'Héritage, et l'utilise à de mauvaises fins. Pour ça, nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible, y compris la votre, Severus Rogue.

- Vous pouvez nous faire confiance, intervint Ema'ouna. On a les moyens de vous protéger contre les effets de ce genre de sorts.

- Ce qui ne sera jamais de trop, enchaina l'elfe, car le Triumvirat maitrise une infime partie de l'Héritage, mais elle est assez importante pour assoir leur domination sur le monde actuel. Et croyez-moi, ils n'hésiteront pas à l'utiliser, même sur vous.

- D'autant plus que d'un côté comme de l'autre, renchérit la dryade, vous n'êtes que de la chair à canon. C'est triste à dire, mon petit Severus, mais vous êtes juste un pion bon à être sacrifié au moment opportun.

Le potionniste lança un regard noir à la femme végétale.

- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons gardé les hippogriffes ensemble, donc, je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas vous montrer aussi familière à mon égard.

Ema allait répliquer, mais Seras la coupa dans son élan.

- Laisse tomber, il est même pas capable de reconnaître une ancienne élève, alors...

- Détrompez-vous, miss Serena, l'interrompit Rogue. J'admets que votre accoutrement de l'autre soir, associé à vos capacités de métamorphomage, m'ont induit en erreur sur le moment. Mais j'ai fini par reconnaître certaines de vos petites manies au cour de la veille, sans parler de l'enthousiasme épuisant dont vous avez toujours fait preuve.

La blonde lui adressa un grand sourire, tout en modifiant son apparence. De l'aspect d'une jeune femme blonde de dix-sept ans au visage rond et aux yeux verts jade, elle passa à celui d'une brune de vingt-deux ans aux yeux marrons et aux traits fins, avec une légère touche... aristocratique.

Sirius ne put réprimer un petit sifflement appréciateur, auquel Seras, ou Serena, comme l'avait appelé Rogue, lui répondit par un petit sourire mutin. Le professeur de potion préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu ni entendu de cet échange et poursuivre la conversation qu'il tentait d'avoir avec son ancienne élève.

- Seras... Un pseudonyme pour couvrir vos activités clandestines, je suppose ?

- Dans le mille, professeur.

- Je me demande bien ce que votre père penserait de tout ça.

La brune fut à la limite d'éclater de rire.

- Mais professeur, mon père est au courant. En fait, il est même des nôtres.

- QUOI ?

Le cri aussi soudain qu'incrédule de Rogue fit sursauté Sirius qui ne cessait de fixer la jeune brune.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda l'animagus.

- Le père de Seras est l'espion que le Triumvirat a infiltré au sein des Mangemorts, expliqua Ema. Mais en réalité, il est avec nous, et il espionne les deux autres camps à leur insu.

- Un agent triple, en somme, ponctua Cortes.

Remus observa attentivement Serena, les sourcils froncés. Le visage de la jeune femme avait quelque chose de... familier. Il chercha dans sa mémoire à qui elle lui faisait pensé, avant de finalement s'en souvenir. Et de comprendre ce que ça impliquait.

- Oh Merlin... souffla-t-il.

- Remus ? Tu y comprends quelque chose ?

- Vous... Vous êtes...

- Serena Elisabeth Rowena Angelica Sophia Nott. Ma fille.

Tous se retournèrent vers la personne qui avait dit ça. C'était un homme de haute taille, au port altier, à l'allure noble, à la mine sévère. Il avait de longs cheveux gris et raide qui tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules, des yeux couleurs noisettes, une musculature assez développée pour un homme de près de soixante-dix ans. Il portait une robe de sorcier pourpre parée de liserés d'or, une chevalière et un médaillon aux armoiries de la famille Nott, une canne au pommeau à l'effigie d'un serpent ailé et une paire de bottes en cuir de dragon.

- Nathaniel Nott, lâcha Haleigh, qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un Mangemort du Premier Cercle puisse être allié à Aube Révélatrice.

Rogue et les Maraudeurs non plus n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils avaient devant eux un des partisans les plus redoutables de Voldemort. C'était irréaliste, et chacun était persuadé qu'ils étaient face à un imposteur sous polynectar qui leur faisait une mauvaise farce. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Et bien, Rogue, croyais-tu vraiment être le seul espion à avoir infiltré les rangs des Mangemorts ? Demanda-t-il au potionniste en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu es bien la dernière personne que j'aurai imaginé tenir un tel rôle.

- C'est bon signe, ça veut dire que je joue très bien mon rôle.

Serena se leva afin d'accueillir son père.

- Bonsoir, papa. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

La mine stricte et sévère de Nott s'effaça pour laisser place à un visage plus chaleureux, orné d'un doux sourire devant la jeune brune.

- Ce cher Tom est dans tous ses états. Lucius lui a fait part d'un nouvel élément, qui n'était pas vraiment prévu au programme.

Ce disant, il se tourna vers Miranda, l'air grave.

- Le double de Black s'est comporté de manière étrange, lors de son « baroud d'honneur ». Lucius a tenté de lire dans son esprit, mais il a découvert que ce n'était pas Black.

- Bah, fit Miranda en haussant les épaules, ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à ce que les Mangemorts tombent dans le piège. Tant que Jedusor agit comme je m'y attend et que Dumbledore n'est pas au courant de notre affaire...

- Ce qu'il y a, reprit Nott, c'est que ce clone semblait bien connaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a fait allusion à St-Petersbourg et à 1944.

L'elfe redressa vivement la tête, fixant ses yeux ambrés dans ceux de l'espion. Un soudain doute l'assaillit alors.

- Par les Valars... Je n'ai quand même pas...

Elle se leva vivement et sortit de la pièce en un éclair, vite imitée par les autres. Tous se retrouvèrent dans un bureau à l'étage, observant l'elfe fouiller dans divers coffres et autres meubles.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches intensives, Miranda abandonna, se contentant de rire nerveusement.

- C'est pas vrai, fit-elle.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Ema.

Mais l'elfe éclata franchement de rire, s'attirant les regards surpris des autres. Finalement, la dryade sembla comprendre le problème.

- Non !

- Si, répondit l'elfe entre deux rires.

- C'est pas vrai, t'as pas fait ça ?

Un hochement affirmatif de tête de la part de la blonde aux oreilles pointues et la femme végétale éclata de rire à son tour.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda Velasquez. Juste histoire de pouvoir en profiter aussi ?

- Erasmus, parvint à articuler Miranda. Je... Je leur ai donné Erasmus.

Les deux vampires tournèrent la tête vers Sirius, l'air visiblement choqué. Puis...

- Et dire qu'il a fallut que ce soit Black qui le récupère... marmonna Cortes.

- En fait, il s'en est fallut d'un cheveu pour que tout votre plan rate en beauté, ajouta Velasquez.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous peut nous expliquer ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? Demanda plaintivement Sirius, qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être largué.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de nouveaux dans le salon, et Miranda, qui avait retrouvé son calme, se lança dans les explications.

- Si j'ai découvert les manipulations de Dumbledore et de Grindelwald, c'est avant tout grâce à un homme.

- Erasmus, supposa Remus.

- Un ancien lieutenant de Grindelwald. Mais il s'est retourné contre son maître après que ce dernier ait eu l'ingénieuse idée de s'en prendre à un proche d'Erasmus.

- Erasmus connaissait l'appartenance de son maître et de Dumbledore au Triumvirat, poursuivit Ema. Et il connaissait aussi l'existence de l'Héritage, dont il a apprit à maitriser certains sorts et rituels.

- Bien qu'aux yeux de tous, il a juste poussé son étude de la magie noire plus loin que la moyenne, acheva l'elfe.

- Vous parlez de lui au passé, nota Haleigh. J'imagine qu'il lui arrivé quelque chose de fâcheux.

- St-Petersbourg, 1944, expliqua Cortes.

- Le 15 novembre, plus exactement, poursuivit Velasquez.

- Il a rencontré un jeune sorcier en quête de pouvoir, adepte de la magie noire, anti-moldu à souhait, cruel, égoïste, impitoyable, sans scrupules, imbu de sa personne... reprit le vampire au crane rasé.

- En clair, il a rencontré Voldemort, supposa la rousse.

- Tu supposes bien, affirma Miranda.

- Et donc, on l'aurait ramené à la vie ? S'interrogea Sirius.

- Pas « on », Sirius. TU l'as ramené à la vie.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Et pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que vous partagez le même sang, Sirius. Le véritable nom d'Erasmus est...

- ANTARES ARCTURUS BLACK ! s'exclama le chien. Ça me revient, à présent, un grand oncle mort en Russie moins d'un an avant que Dumbledore ne vainc Grindelwald ! Je me souviens, il fait partie des noms brûlés de l'arbre généalogique, parce qu'il était contre les idéaux de pureté du sang de la famille – et aussi parce qu'il avait épousé une née-moldue.

L'elfe lui confirma qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

- Il s'était joint à Gellert Grindelwald parce qu'il était persuadé que celui-ci contribuerait grandement à l'éradication de toutes ces bêtises concernant la pureté du sang et le racisme anti-moldu dont font preuve certaines vieilles familles de sang-pur. Mais les circonstances l'ont poussé à retourner sa veste et à nous rejoindre. Malheureusement, alors qu'il avait à faire à St-Petersbourg, il a croisé le jeune Jedusor, il se sont disputés et se sont battus. Puis Jedusor a gagné.

- Au fait, demanda Haleigh à Remus alors que quelques souvenirs d'un livre d'Histoire lu quelques années plus tôt lui revinrent, je croyais qu'à l'époque, St-Petersbourg s'appelait Leningrad* ?

- Les sorciers ont toujours conservé l'appellation d'origine, lui expliqua le lycan.

- Et comment se fait-il que mon grand-oncle mort s'est retrouvé dans un petit cristal que j'ai, par le plus pur des hasards, utilisé pour un rituel frôlant la nécromancie ? Interrogea Sirius.

- Il était atteint d'un mal incurable, et n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à vivre. Il a accepté de rejoindre Aube Révélatrice à la condition que je l'aidais à trouver un moyen de le maintenir en vie le temps qu'il puisse se venger. Je lui ai donc fournit une gemme spirituelle avec laquelle il a fait fusionner son âme, puis qu'il a inséré dans son propre corps. Ainsi, s'il venait à mourir, il suffisait de récupérer la gemme et de le ramener à la vie en utilisant un quelconque moyen, comme celui que vous avez employé pour faire croire à votre mort. Toutefois, je me suis rendu compte que le sang des Black était un élément indispensable pour le réveiller, et vu que les Black étaient trop proches de Jedusor ou de Dumbledore, je n'ai pas oser m'approcher. Du coup, je l'ai gardé dans cet état depuis que Jedusor l'a tué, et j'ai eu le malheur de le ranger avec les gemmes vides. Pour ensuite vous la donner.

- On peut lui faire confiance ? S'inquiéta Haleigh.

- Oh, oui, la rassura l'elfe. Vu ses relations avec les deux autres camps, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il les rejoindra. Et puis, il n'a qu'une parole. J'ai remplie ma part du marché, il remplira la sienne. Le seul soucis, c'est son imprévisibilité. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête. Sans parler de ses méthodes parfois... radicales...

- Mais au fait, intervint Ethan, comment on fait, vu qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il est dans ce qui fait office d'estomac à un détraqueur ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. La mort ne l'a pas arrêté. Un détraqueur n'aura pas plus de succès.

* * *

Azkaban,, la prison des sorciers.

Perchée sur un ilot rocheux, isolée en pleine tempête, la sinistre forteresse où étaient enfermés les criminels du monde magique ne résonnait en général que des cris des détenus rendus fous par la présence glaciale et oppressante de ses horribles gardiens, les détraqueurs.

En général.

Parce qu'à cet instant, les cris inhumains qui se répercutaient sur les murs de pierres noirs couverts de mousse et de moisissure n'étaient pas poussés par un prisonnier.

Non, c'étaient des cris de douleur et d'agonie comme on en avait jamais entendu de mémoire de sorcier.

Des cris chargés d'une indicible douleur, d'une souffrance sans nom, d'un appel désespéré et vain à la délivrance.

Et c'était un détraqueur qui les poussait.

Nombreux sont les sorciers à s'être demandé si les détraqueurs pouvaient ressentir la douleur, si le patronus les faisait souffrir, s'il existait un moyen de les blesser et de les détruire.

Les sorciers chargés de surveiller et de superviser ces monstres eurent la réponse. Et elle semblait positive.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? S'étonna un homme.

- Je sais pas, ça lui a pris, comme ça, d'un coup, lui répondit un autre.

Le détraqueur était parcouru de spasme et de soubresaut, il volait de façon chaotique, se heurtant au mur, au plafond ou au sol, toujours hurlant, les mains plaquées sur ce qui lui servait de ventre. Puis il s'écrasa au sol une nouvelle fois, avant de se relever, parcouru par de petits éclairs rouges.

Les autres détraqueurs, qui, jusque là, assistaient simplement à la scène, eurent un mouvement de recul alors qu'une puissante aura rouge émanait de leur frère. Celui-ci poussa un dernier cri, horrible, sinistre, déchirant... Et sous les yeux incrédules des sorciers témoins de la scène, il commença... à changer.

Ses mains putrides et couvertes de croutes se craquelèrent, puis explosèrent, pour devenir deux serres osseuses aux griffes acérées. Deux jambes osseuses et griffues apparurent, vite couvertes par le voile noir qui devint un long manteau d'ombre. Quant à sa tête, elle subit le même sort que les mains, et devint un crâne humain dont les orbites étaient emplies de deux braises mauves.

En seulement quelques minutes, le détraqueur avait laissé place à une sorte de spectre nimbé d'ombre aux allures de squelette. Et la chose, indifférente aux regards braqués sur elle, s'examina sous tous les angles.

- Mouais, c'est mieux que rien, finit-elle par murmurer d'une voix désincarnée. Au pire, j'arrangerai ça plus tard.

Puis le spectre remarqua enfin les humains qui restaient figés devant elle, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Il serait gênant que vous alliez raconter ça à tout le monde...

Le spectre tendit un doigt vers chacun des deux sorciers et projeta sur eux un rayon mauve qui les fit basculer en arrière. Ils avaient perdu connaissance avant même de toucher le sol.

- Bonne nuit, les gars, et faites de beaux rêves, lâcha la chose avec sarcasme.

Les cris du détraqueur et la fuite de ses congénères avaient toutefois attiré l'attention des autres sorciers en poste à Azkaban. Mais loin de s'en formaliser, le spectre généra une dizaine de sphères mauves qui se mirent à léviter au dessus de lui. Un claquement de doigts plus tard, et une grande quantité de sortilèges de la même couleur filèrent sur les nouveaux arrivants, les mettant KO sur le coup. Il envoya d'autres sorts identiques qui s'éparpillèrent parmi les couloirs, en quête de cibles à toucher parmi les gardiens de la prison.

Sans plus être inquiété, le squelette se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais en passant devant une cellule, il s'arrêta, sentant quelque chose de familier.

- Le sang des Black, murmura-t-il.

Il arracha la porte de la cellule et la jeta aussi facilement que si elle avait été en papier. Puis il entra dans la pièce sombre et s'approcha de la femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux paupières lourdes qui venait de se lever en voyant l'intrus faire son entrée.

- Qui... qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante, légèrement effrayée par l'aura rougeâtre dégagée par le spectre d'os et d'ombre qui s'avérait mesurer deux à trois têtes de plus qu'elle.

Un rayon noir passa à à peine cinq centimètres de sa joue, creusant un trou dans le mur derrière elle.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, rétorqua le spectre. Toi, qui es-tu ?

- Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, répondit la brune, qui sentait qu'elle avait tout intérêt à répondre vite et juste.

- Tu dois être la fille de cette petite pimbêche de Druella...

Avant que la brune n'ait eut le temps de répliquer, le spectre se jeta sur elle et la saisit par le bras gauche, qu'il leva pour avoir le poignet à hauteur de ses yeux.

Juste au bon niveau pour pouvoir admirer la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Le symbole qu'a choisi ce petit con de Jedusor, j'imagine.

Il toucha la marque, provoquant une vive douleur chez la femme, puis lâcha le bras de sa petite-nièce, qui ignorait toujours à qui – ou plutôt à quoi – elle avait à faire, et fit volte-face, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Lorsque tu reverras ton maître, petite chienne qui fait honte à son nom et à son sang, tu lui diras que Arcturus Antares « Erasmus » Black lui passe le bonjour.

Il abandonna la prisonnière à son sort, sachant que Jedusor aurait vite le message, et se dirigea vers la sortie, réjouie à l'idée de pouvoir désormais se venger des deux hommes qui avaient gâché sa vie.

- A présent, je dois retrouver Miranda...

Erasmus leva la tête, se concentra, puis il disparut dans une explosion de ténèbres.

* * *

*** Saint-Pétersbourg** **a été rebaptisée Petrograd entre 1914 et 1924, puis Leningrad de 1924 à 1991, avant de retrouver son nom d'origine suite à un référendum en 1991.**

**Merci Wikipédia.**

* * *

**Voilà pour le moment, sur ce, à plus ^^**


End file.
